Del odio al amor
by Carol Otak
Summary: Nanoha y Fate se "odian" como nadie, la rubia, una de las mejores corredoras de la universidad, lo único que hace es bromas pesadas a la cobriza, quien es la mejor porrista y capitana, ésta sin embargo no se deja y se la devuelve... ambas se "odian"... pero no saben que del odio.. puede salir el amor... ¿verdad, Fate?... solo lean... no hay drama, pero si lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Volviiiii… ¿me extrañaron?... tal vez no, pero bueee… quiero compartir esta historia loquita que me vino a la mente de repente mientras cenaba… espero les gussssteeee…**

 **MSLN: No me pertenece… ya saben que si así fuese ellas estarían casadas y la seria hasta seria futa.**

 **Del odio al amor**

-Voy a matar a esa Testarossa- decía una cobriza molesta caminando por los pasillos de la universidad- si la veo la mato! -

-Cálmate Nanoha-chan- hablo una castaña que intentaba seguirle el paso… la cobriza se detuvo y la miro…

\- ¿Como quieres que me calme?... ¡si la muy abusiva de Testarossa me quito el trabajo que estuve haciendo día y noche, Por su culpa el profesor me mando dos trabajos más! - la castaña frunció el ceño…

-Es cierto que lo que hizo estuvo mal… pero no crees que es mejor dejarlo por la paz? - dijo juntando sus manos como súplica…

-Hayate-chan… sé que no quieres esto porque su amiga y tu están saliendo… pero ella comenzó, ella siempre comienza… esto no se va a quedar así- dijo y volvió a retomar su caminata dejando atrás a una castaña muy preocupada…

-Y otra vez… nunca se cansan- susurro

 **…**

En una pista de atletismo se encontraba una rubia sentada en una de las bancas con una toalla en su mano…

-Uff… estuvo rudo…- decía mientras secaba su rostro.

-Pero venciste tu récord Fate… eres la numero uno en la lista de corredores de la universidad…- su hermano apareció a su lado y le ofreció una botella de agua.

-Espero seguir manteniendo ese puesto…- se inclinó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos para sentir la brisa fresca, se sentía refrescante después de tanto correr… poco a poco fue curvando sus labios en una sonrisa y después soltó una risa…

-Quien se ríe solo, de sus maldades se acuerda… ¿Qué hiciste? - ella calló por un momento, haciendo que su hermano tuviera más curiosidad.

-Le robe una tarea a Takamachi… je, tenías que ver la cara que puso cuando el profesor la obligó a hacer dos trabajos escritos a mano... - su hermano suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza… él ya estaba cansado de que su hermana molestara tanto a la cobriza, Fate ya lo sabía, pero no le hacía caso, a la rubia le molestaba que su hermano defendiera siempre a la cobriza.

\- ¿En serio Fate?... ¿No te cansas? - pregunto con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Pues la verdad… nop…- su hermano negaba con la cabeza mientras suspiraba - ¿por qué la defiendes tanto?... oye, sé que Takamachi es una chica muy bonita y todo… pero ella es el demonio en persona… no sé por qué te gusta-

-Primero, ella no me gusta- dijo mirando hacia otro lado, cosa que hizo que su hermana negara y soltara un bufido- y segundo, no es un demonio, tu siempre la molestas… - ella se levantó de la banca molesta.

-Yo hago lo que me dé la gana- dijo y empezó a caminar.

-Hacia dónde vas? - preguntó su hermano sin levantarse, ella solo levanto la mano quitándole importancia.

-Me voy a cambiar- su hermano suspiro y la dejó ir sin decirle más nada.

-Ellas nunca cambian-

 **…**

Fate salió de las duchas con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y la otra sobre sus hombros cubriendo sus pechos, miró hacia la puerta de los vestidores al escucharla… pero le quito importancia y se dirigió a su casillero para cambiarse… la sorpresa llegó cuando lo vio vacío, y tampoco estaba la ropa que llevaba puesta hace un momento… poco a poco fue frunciendo el ceño, ya ella sabía quién le había hecho esa mala broma…

-Takamachi… estás muerta- dijo en voz baja luego de golpear el casillero.

 **…**

Nanoha se encontraba saliendo del salón de clases hablando tranquilamente con Hayate, estaba tan distraída en la conversación que no se percató de la persona que venía detrás de ella con una expresión de enojo… la que sí se percató de esa presencia fue Hayate quien enseguida tocó a la cobriza para que volteara, pero esta apartaba la mano y continuaba hablando.

-Nanoha-chan… voltea -

\- ¿Qué pasa Hayate-c…? - callo al ver quien estaba frente a ella con el ceño fruncido y las manos detrás de su espalda… - vaya… Testarossa… que tal- una sonrisa se formó en sus labios… - que bueno que encontraste tu ropa… me entere de lo que pasó, sería horrible andar desnuda por toda la universidad ¿no crees?... aunque a muchas chicas le gustaría la vista- decía burlona… Fate frunció más el ceño al escucharla.

-Estas metida en problemas - fue lo que dijo

\- ¿Eh?... ¿por qué?... no recuerdo haber hecho algo malo - seguía con su tono burlón… pero cambió su expresión al ver que la rubia escondía detrás una botella de miel, con sonrisa maliciosa Fate le enseño la botella.

-Esta me las pagas- se acercó y la cobriza retrocedió.

-E-espera Testarossa - seguía retrocediendo.

-Fate-san, por favor…- la nombrada miró por un momento a Hayate, para decirle con la mirada que no la detuviera, cuando volteo hacia Nanoha de nuevo, ya ésta estaba corriendo por el pasillo de la universidad.

\- ¡Maldición!... - exclamó y corrió detrás de ella dejando sola a la castaña quien solo negaba y suspiraba…

-Esas dos se aman- suspiro.

Fate intentaba alcanzar a la cobriza, y no es que le fuera difícil, Nanoha sabía que la rubia era una de las mejores corredoras de la universidad, pero la cobriza le lanzaba todo lo que encontraba en el camino, eso hacia que la rubia se desconcentrara.

-Maldición- exclamo cuando esquivo una botella de agua que iba directo a su cabeza – ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – la cobriza seguía corriendo si saber hacia dónde iba, bajo rápidamente por unas escaleras hasta llegar a la única puerta que se encontraba allí, no había mas camino, intento abrir la puerta y no pudo, estaba cerrada con llave…

-Estoy muerta- susurro…

-Definitivamente lo estas- escucho a la rubia detrás de ella, la cobriza se tensó y volteo lentamente, Fate estaba en las escaleras para no dejarle escapatoria…- era rápida Takamachi, imagino que es gracias al entrenamiento que reciben el equipo de porristas… pero, yo soy mas rápida…-

-Ja… me alcanzaste solo porque no conseguí más caminos- Nanoha buscaba escaparse, pero no sabía por dónde… Fate sonrió y se acerco con la botella de miel.

-Tu cabello se va a ver hermoso – los ojos de Nanoha se abrieron en susto… cuando Fate se acercó, Nanoha aprovecho el poco espacio que la rubia le dejo para escapar y corrió como pudo, sin embargo Fate no se lo iba a permitir, logro alcanzar su brazo y la jalo hacia atrás haciendo que la cobriza perdiera el equilibrio, Nanoha iba a golpearse la cabeza contra el piso, sin embargo Fate pensó rápido y la tomo de la cintura jalándola hacia ella arrinconándola en la pared… quedaron cara a cara, muy cerca para ser exactos, Nanoha abrió los ojos y vio los borgoñas de la rubia, ésta apretó un poco mas el agarre, no queriendo alejarse…

-Lo siento…- susurro, Nanoha pudo ver en sus ojos que lo decía en serio… pero frunció el ceño y golpeo el pecho de Fate.

-Casi me das un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, ¡¿acaso estas loca?! – La rubia ignoro el reclamo y acerco más su rostro…

-Ya dije que lo siento- Nanoha se movió bruscamente para apartarse, pero Fate no la dejo y se acercó más, haciendo que la cobriza detuviera sus movimientos… - ¡Pero es que a veces eres tan inquieta! – dijo con frustración.

-Pues lo siento, es solo que no quiero ¡Miel en mi cabello! – enfatizo.

-Bueno, estamos a mano ¿te parece? –

-No, no me parece- Fate frunció el ceño y se concentro en los labios de la cobriza- En serio… eres insoportable Testarossa-

-Tú también lo eres Nanoha- la nombrada abrió los ojos en sorpresa debido a la forma en la que Fate la nombro, era muy extraño que la rubia la llamara así, no pudo evitar morderse el labio, le gusto escuchar su nombre de los labios de Fate, ésta se acercó mucho más al ver como la cobriza se mordía el labio…

-No hagas eso… no lo hagas… ¿porque me haces esto? …- la cobriza rodeo el cuello de la rubia con sus brazos, se estaban dejando llevar y ambas sabían que eso no era bueno… faltaba solo un centímetro para juntar sus labios solo un poco…

-Nanoha-chan, ¿estas bien? – se separaron de inmediato.

-S-si… - dijo mirando hacia otro lado… Hayate levanto una ceja en curiosidad, pero prefirió ignorar lo que sucedía.

-Vamos, tenemos que ir a clases- la cobriza asintió y subió las escaleras, miró de reojo a Fate y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, luego miró hacia el frente y subió tan rápido como pudo… la rubia al ver que se habían ido se dejo caer de espaldas a la pared, paso una mano por su cabello mientras cerraba los ojos… y poco a poco formo una sonrisa…

-Eso estuvo fabuloso… algún día… algún día serás mía-

 _"_ _No sé ¿Por qué cuando te veo quiero besarte y hacerte muchas cosas más Takamachi… me estas matando"_

 **…**

 **QUE TAAALL… la CONTINUO… ¿SI O NO?... básicamente esta historia trata de como ellas ocultan su amor bajo el odio, pero poco a poco el amor que se tienen saldrá a la luz… nada de drama… solo romance y comedia… y aclaro que es una historia muy corta**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Aquí toy…! nuevamente cumpliendo, me pidieron que la continuara y eso hago… gracias por los comentarios, aunque no lo crean me inspiro de ellos… así que gracias.**

 **MSLN:** **Lamentablemente no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 2**

Nanoha miraba hacia otro lado mientras suspiraba, estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados y una pierna sobre la otra, muchos en la cafetería la miraban discretamente, sin embargo ella se daba cuenta, era muy conocida debido a que era la capitana de las porristas, pero no le gustaba la popularidad, ella no era el tipo de persona a la que le gusta llamar la atención, sin embargo con esas firmes piernas era inevitable… suspiro en frustración de nuevo… quería a su amiga, Hayate era su mejor amiga, pero no le gustaba tener que aguantársela media hora besuqueándose con su novia, por dios, era la hora del almuerzo, eso se respeta, estaba bien que su amiga fuera feliz, pero ella deseaba comer feliz.

\- ¿No se cansan? - pregunto mirando a la pareja melosa… Hayate la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Algún día te vas a arrepentir de tus palabras, tal vez hasta seas peor que yo - hablo enseñando una sonrisa felina.

-Ja, lo dudo mucho- sonrió con seguridad.

-Yo no diría eso Nanoha-san, a veces las cosas pasan de forma diferente a como uno piensa- habló finalmente la pareja de Yagami.

-Vez, mi rubia de ojos azules tiene razón - la cobriza bufo y miró hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido.

\- Lo sigo dudando, eso es una tontería…- Hayate sonrió con malicia.

\- ¿Segura?, ¿y lo que paso ayer? - los ojos de la cobriza se abrieron en sorpresa, volteo a ver hacia otro lado, esquivando la mirada de Hayate.

\- ¿De qué me estás hablando? - pregunto mirando fijamente el suelo, no quería que Hayate notara el sonrojo que cubría su rostro.

\- ¿De qué hablas Hayate? - pregunto la rubia a su lado.

-Pues veras mi querida Carim, ayer tu querida amiga Fate fue a buscar a mi cobriza amiga para hacer su rutina diaria… lo que me sorprendió fue verlas en el sótano de la universidad casi besándose - la rubia abrió los ojos en sorpresa y miró inmediatamente a Nanoha, ésta se levantó y golpeo la mesa con la palma de su mano.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! - dijo en voz alta con un sonrojo aún más notable, todos en la cafetería voltearon a verla extrañados, ella al darse cuenta de la acción se sentó nuevamente y se cubrió el rostro. Hayate sonrió con malicia y se inclinó hacia delante.

-Yo sé lo que vi… y si fuera mentira no te hubieras puesto así- Nanoha descubrió su rostro para mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No paso nada… - recupero la postura y se cruzó de brazos.

-Nanoha-san, es cierto lo que dijo Hayate? - la nombrada miró a Carim con incredulidad aun cruzada de brazos.

-Por dios, Carim-san, sabes que Testarossa y yo somos como el agua y el aceite… no pasó nada- esto último lo dijo con una pizca de inseguridad, una que Hayate noto.

-Entonces lo que vi ayer… que fue? -

-No fue nada, cuando llegue al sótano vi que la puerta no habría, en ese momento ella apareció y me arrincono con la intención de ensuciar mi cabello, pero apareciste tú - miró a la castaña- ¡eso fue todo! - enfatizó la última palabra.

-Oh, ya veo… me convenciste - dijo aplaudiendo sarcásticamente.

\- ¡Te lo digo en serio! -

-Carim - la cobriza se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz.

-Oh, Fate, es raro verte por aqui- la nombrada miró a la cobriza por un momento, pero ésta aparto la mirada molesta.

\- Deje mi teléfono en tu bolso- dijo, también ignorando a la chica de ojos lavanda.

-Ah, cierto, iba a dártelo después del almuerzo- la rubia de ojos azules empezó a buscar en su bolso el móvil de Fate… mientras que ésta desvió la mirada por un momento a las piernas de Nanoha, la cobriza traía puesta una falda blanca que dejaba ver un poco sus muslos, sus piernas eran finas, delicada… la rubia se mordió el labio inconscientemente al ver como Nanoha cruzaba las piernas de nuevo. De lo que Fate no se percato fue que cierta castaña la estaba viendo en ese estado.

-Takamachi - nombró con burla, la nombrada volteo a verla con los ojos entrecerrados esperando la ofensa- me sorprende tu apetito… pensé que las porristas comían de forma balanceada, quizás por eso es que cuando corres te cansas rápido… deberías hacer dieta ¿no crees? - la cobriza la miró ofendida, nunca te metas con el peso de una chica, tenía un largo tiempo sin comer pastel, y cuando por fin se decide a comerlo, aparece la mujer que le arruina el apetito, ¿Quién se cree que es? - ¿Sabes? El agua es buena para la salud - la rubia tomó el vaso de agua que estaba en la mesa y lo vacío en la cabeza de la cobriza haciendo que esta se levantara inmediatamente molesta- ¿mejor? - pregunto con burla. Todos alrededor miraban sorprendidos la escena, aunque ya era algo común ver a esas dos peleando.

Nanoha tenía el ceño fruncido, el agua estaba fría por lo que empezó a temblar... cerró los ojos y suspiro.

-Tal vez tengas razón Testarossa, tengo que hacer dieta… es por eso que…- tomó el plato con el trozo de pastel- te lo doy – estampo el plato en la cara de la rubia, dejándola asombrada y molesta- ¿esta buena? – Fate se acercó de forma amenazadora y la tomó por el cuello de la camisa.

\- Estás muerta – la cobriza suspiro con cansancio.

-Lo sé, pero ¿Qué vas a hacer?... – susurro con una sonrisa… - aquí no puedes hacer nada, arruinarías tu reputación- la rubia frunció más el ceño y la soltó… tomó una servilleta y empezó a limpiarse la cara.

-Ya verás- dijo antes de irse por donde vino.

\- ¿Ustedes dos no se cansan? – escucho Nanoha decir a Hayate.

-Ella comenzó…- suspiro- como siempre-

 **…**

El teléfono de Fate sonó repentinamente sobresaltándola, lo saco rápidamente de su bolsillo y miró la pantalla, al ver que era su madre contesto enseguida.

-Fate-

\- ¿Que sucede mamá? – pregunto, es raro que su madre la llame.

\- ¿Dónde estás metida?, sueles llegar temprano… ¿paso algo? – se golpeo la frente al olvidar decirle a su madre que no llegaría temprano.

-No, no paso nada, es solo que saliendo de la universidad unos amigos me invitaron a comer- no le gustaba mentirle a su madre, pero no quería meterse en problemas con ella, después de todo esa mujer puede lucir muy tranquila, pero cuando se molesta ves el diablo.

-Oh, ya veo, entonces esta bien, pero no llegues tan tarde a la casa-

-Esta bien, nos vemos- después de escuchar a su mama despedirse colgó y soltó un suspiro, cambio el modo de sonido de su teléfono a silencio para que no le arruinara el plan. Estaba afuera de los vestidores de las porristas esperando a que todas salieran, ya en la universidad no quedaba nadie, solo las porristas y los jugadores de futbol, los demás ya se habían ido… y las porristas también, en los vestidores solo quedaban dos personas, y una de esas dos personas era su víctima… vio salir a otra porrista y enseguida puso su plan en marcha… tenia un frasco de huevos podridos en su mano… lo miró por un momento, la sonrisa que tenia se borro de su rostro… _" ¿y si lo arruino y no me vuelve a ver más nunca?"_ pensó, en el fondo ella odiaba esa idea… sacudió la cabeza y se concentró…

Entro en los vestidores silenciosamente, ella sabia que la cobriza era la ultima en salir después del entrenamiento… no pregunten por qué, solo lo sabía… se detuvo detrás de uno de los casilleros, su objetivo estaba del otro lado, lo bueno era que no había nadie, eso la reconfortaba un poco… con una sonrisa rodeo el casillero.

-Ahora si Takama… - se detuvo y abrió los ojos en sorpresa por lo que vio.

\- ¡Kya…! – la cobriza rápidamente se cubrió el cuerpo con la toalla que descansaba en la banca detrás de ella. Miró a la rubia con el ceño totalmente fruncido del enojo - ¡¿Qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza Testarossa?!... ¿Estás loca? – la rubia seguía en su lugar, inmóvil mirando el cuerpo de la cobriza ahora cubierto por la toalla.

-Yo… yo no… wow – susurro lo último en un suspiro.

\- ¿Qué? – Nanoha no entendía lo que decía.

-Eres…- se fue acercando lentamente… Nanoha al ver el frasco en su mano se alejo asustada, Fate se mordió el labio después de suspirar, su vista no se apartaba del cuerpo de la cobriza… _"Contrólate Fate… cálmate, no actúes como si fueras un perro que acaba de ver un hueso… uno muy jugoso… y delicioso… provocativo…"_ sacudió su cabeza _"No, Fate mala"_ se reprendía mentalmente.

De repente las dos escucharon la puerta de entrada, se sobresaltaron y miraron a todos lados buscando donde esconderse… Fate encontró otra puerta y enseguida tomó la mano de cobriza llevándola hacia allí y dejando el frasco en el banco. Entro y cerro la puerta con llave, tenia a Nanoha pegada a su cuerpo, ésta intento soltarse, pero la rubia la apretó mas fuerte y la miró.

-Ssh, no hagas ruido – pidió en voz baja, Nanoha la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo ni siquiera tengo que esconderme y, en primer lugar, esto es tu culpa-

-Ya cállate… - acerco su rostro al de la oji lavanda- o si no, tendré que callarte yo- susurro con sus labios casi sobre los de la cobriza, ésta se sonrojo inmediatamente por las palabras de la rubia y miró hacia otro lado… ambas se quedaron en silencio para escuchar quien estaba afuera o si ya se había ido… solo escuchaban pasos lentos… hasta que escucharon una voz…

-No esta, se supone que ella debería de estar aquí todavía- la cobriza abrió los ojos en sorpresa al reconocer la voz.

-Es Yunno-kun – Fate la miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué hace ese tipo aquí? – dijo con molestias en su voz.

-No lo sé, él no debería de estar aquí- susurro Nanoha confundida.

-Obviamente viene por ti, y además sabe en que momento sales… - la cobriza entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Qué insinúas? – pregunto molesta - ¿Qué tengo algo con él?... ¿Qué por eso salgo siempre tarde?... ¿para quedarme a solas con él aquí casi desnuda?... pues no… Scrya no me gusta en lo absoluto… y si no me crees pues piensa lo que quieras- por alguna razón que desconocía le molestaba el hecho de que Fate pensara que ella andaba con Scrya. Intento soltarse de los brazos de Fate, pero esta se lo prohibió, la apretó mucho más…

\- Esta bien, lo siento… pero entonces, ¿Qué hace aquí? –

-No tengo ni la menor idea… es la primera vez que entra a los vestidores de mujeres…- Fate miró fijamente a Nanoha para ver la verdad en sus ojos, y ésta no le aparto la mirada, la rubia sabia que no estaba mintiendo, podía verlo en esos lavandas… por un momento miró hacia abajo, tenia los pechos de Nanoha contra su cuerpo… y la toalla le permitía ver aquella piel desnuda… los muslos de la cobriza se veían provocativos… su firme trasero… volvió a mirarla a los ojos… cada vez que veía esos ojos quedaba capturada, desde que conoció a Nanoha su vida había cambiado… y por más que buscaba defectos en la cobriza no los conseguía.

Lentamente su mano bajo al trasero de Nanoha sobresaltándola… la cobriza la miró con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa y con un notable sonrojo…

\- ¿Q-qué, crees que h-haces? –

-No tienes ni idea de cuantas veces que querido tocar tu trasero- se mordió el labio y se acercó más- se siente bien…- su mano empezó a masajear el trasero de la cobriza.

-E-espe… - Nanoha intento apartarla…

-Ssh, no querrás que nos descubran- dijo sonriente la rubia.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mi Testarossa?... – esa pregunta hizo que Fate se detuviera- ¿no te basta con molestarme todos los días? ¿ahora también te vas a burlar de mi de esta manera? – la rubia vio claramente como la tristeza aparecía en los ojos lavanda, eso hizo que sintiera una putada en el pecho…

-Nanoha… - acerco más su rostro, la cobriza por un momento se sorprendió por escuchar nuevamente su nombre de los labios de la rubia – lo que yo quiero de ti… - la apretó un poco más. Nanoha estaba confundida, pero no hacia nada para apartar a la rubia- es todo…- Fate la beso, y no solo junto sus labios con los de la cobriza, enseguida volvió apasionado el beso, aunque Nanoha no correspondía… cuando finalmente reacciono intento apartar a la rubia, pero ésta se lo impedía, aunque los golpes en el pecho le dolían… poco a poco Nanoha dejaba de hacer esfuerzo… Fate quito la mano de la cintura de la cobriza para colocarla en su mejilla y acariciarla con el pulgar, su otra mano seguía en el trasero de Nanoha y empezaba a moverse lentamente de nuevo… la cobriza poco a poco empezó a corresponder el beso, no pudo evitar rodear el cuello de Fate con sus brazos y atraerla mas a ella, eso había emocionado mucho a la oji borgoña, pidió permiso para ir mas allá a esos labios que estaba probando y que para ella eran mejor que cualquier manjar, la cobriza le cedió el permiso permitiendo que la lengua de Fate recorriera su boca. No iban a negar que les gustaba… la rubia tomó a Nanoha y la cargo, sosteniéndola firmemente por los firmes y suaves muslos. Su otra mano empezó a bajar lentamente, llegando a su pecho, sin pensarlo ni un momento tomó la toalla de la cobriza para quitarla y sentir aquellos suaves pechos que tanto veía cuando Nanoha practicaba con las porristas… pero antes de quitársela escucharon como la puerta de entrada se cerraba… Nanoha reacciono enseguida y se aparto de la rubia bajándose enseguida… abrió la puerta y la arrastro hacia afuera…

-Tienes que salir de aquí-

\- ¿Eh?, espera ¿por qué? – se detuvo… Nanoha se colocó detrás de ella y empezó a empujarla.

-Porque no puedes estar aquí –

\- ¿Eeh? – cuando llegaron a la puerta de salida Fate se detuvo y se volteo – pero, estábamos pasándola tan bien- la cobriza se sonrojo enseguida.

-S-si – la rubia sonrió por la sinceridad- pero se supone que nos odiamos, así que no vuelvas a hacer esto…-

\- ¿Hacer qué? – sonrió, la cobriza se sonrojo y la sacó de los vestidores- ya vete, si alguien te ve aquí va a ser un gran problema-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada, tú me odias, si alguien te ve aquí va a malinterpretar las cosas- no dejo que Fate hablara y cerro la puerta, dejando a la rubia afuera con una sonrisa triste.

-Yo no te odio… yo te amo- susurro antes de suspirar… dio la vuelta y camino con las manos detrás de su cabeza… _"bueno, por lo menos hoy hice un avance… ya lo dije y lo vuelvo a repetir… serás mía Nanoha" pensó camino a su casa._

Mientras que, en los vestidores la cobriza sonrojada intentaba vestirse tranquilamente, aunque el recuerdo de lo que había pasado hace solo unos minutos seguía fresco en su mente… ya vestida, cerró la puerta del casillero y apoyo la cabeza en éste soltando un suspiro… _"¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? … me vas a volver loca Testarossa"_ pensó mientras se mordía el labio…

 **…**

 **¿Que taaaaalll?... Fate es un loquitaaa sin dudas… espero les haya gustado el cap. jeje, no se preocupen, ya dije que no hay drama en esta historia…**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente cap…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sí, sí, lo se… Carol, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?... lo siento, no hay escusa… lo lamento, pero saben que obviamente voy a terminar esta historia… así que a leer se ha dicho.**

 **Sí, sí, ya saben… MSLN: no me pertenece, blablablá…**

 **Capítulo 3**

Nanoha suspiraba molesta con los brazos cruzados y golpeando el piso con el pie mientras escuchaba a la persona que tenía enfrente… ya estaba cansada de ese tipo, siempre que la veía sola la perseguía e intentaba convencerla para tener una relación y como siempre ella lo ignoraba y seguía caminando… hoy es igual que esos días, solo que esta vez él logró detenerla para que lo escuchara.

-Vamos, por favor… si me das la oportunidad yo… -

-No, ya te dije que no… y siempre será no - él frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Pero por qué?... si tú me dices que si hasta puedo hacer que Testarossa no te moleste más - y nuevamente Testarossa, cada vez que escuchaba su nombre se sonrojaba y recordaba lo que había pasado el día anterior…

-N-no, no necesito que me ayudes con eso, yo me se defender sola-

-Pero…-

\- ¡No!... ¡y si digo no es no! Yunno - el nombrado suspiro molesto.

-Nanoha escucha - dijo acercándose lentamente, la cobriza puso una mano entre ellos para que no avanzara más - tú sabes que yo… -

\- ¡Oigan, ustedes dos tortolitos!, ¡vayan para un hotel! - se escuchó a lo lejos, Nanoha no tenía que voltear para saber quién era, pero igual volteo. Ella sabía que no era buena idea detenerse allí, ya que la pista de atletismo estaba a solo unos metros y sabía perfectamente quién estaba ahí.

\- ¿Envidiosa Testarossa? - pregunto Yunno acercándose a la cobriza y abrazándola, pero ésta se soltó de él molesta y miró a la rubia, incluso estando lejos podía ver el ceño fruncido, Nanoha tuvo curiosidad de saber si eran celos o si solo le había molestado lo que había dicho el rubio.

\- ¿Por qué debería de estar envidiosa? - hablo Nanoha mirando a Scrya - aunque no lo creas, prefiero mil veces estar con Testarossa que contigo… la cobriza lo dijo bajo para que la rubia no la escuchara _"y ahora por que la defiendo?"_ pensó molesta por sus acciones… tampoco se había dado cuenta de que la persona que estaba en sus pensamientos en ese momento estaba detrás de ella.

-Gracias por hablar así de mi Takamachi… me haces sentir especial - la nombrada se congeló asustada, maldijo bajo por haber dicho eso mientras se volteaba lentamente para encontrarse a la rubia muy cerca de ella. Levantó la vista y se sonrojo, Fate estaba muy cerca de su rostro, tenía el rostro y el cabello mojado, las manos atrás en su espalda y en éstas una toalla, estaba inclinada hacia adelante y con una sonrisa… la cobriza inconscientemente se mordió el labio bajo la mirada de la rubia… ésta se acercó más mientras su sonrisa crecía, tenía un brillo en los ojos que nadie nunca había visto. Nanoha se estaba asustando, la mirada de Fate la volvió débil… _"¿Es normal verse tan sexy?"_ apartó la mirada rápidamente y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Nadie te llamo Testarossa- hablo Scrya, la nombrada lo miró sin importancia.

-Parecía que tenían un problema, solo quise asegurarme de que todo estaba bien-

-Ja, no me hagas reír, ¿tú?, ¿preocupándote por Nanoha…? - Fate frunció el ceño… Nanoha no la iba a defender porque Yunno no mentía respecto a eso.

-Veras Scrya, lo que pasa es que nosotras preferimos mantener las cosas en secreto - la rubia sonrió y se acercó a Nanoha - ¿verdad mi amor? - la abrazo por la espalda causándole un gran sonrojo a la cobriza… _"¿qué demonios cree que hace?"_ aunque "según ella" no le gustaba lo que decía la rubia, pero no tenía ni la más mínima intención de soltarse del abrazo, de hecho, puso sus manos sobre las de Fate inconscientemente para que no la soltara, ella no sabía, pero con eso había provocado a la rubia de ojos borgoñas… - me estas tentando- susurro en su oído, sonrojando más a Nanoha.

-Vaya, son malas haciendo bromas. A simple vista se ve que ustedes se odian, ¿De verdad piensan que les voy a creer?

-Pues deberías… ahora – miró a la cobriza ignorando al rubio- se supone que tú deberías de estar camino a clases - regaño mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-S-si… ya me voy- intentó soltarse, pero Fate la detuvo.

-Espera, mejor te llevo yo…- Fate miró a Yunno molesta - no quiero que él te vaya a seguir- Scrya se acercó molesto, pero la rubia se lo impidió y se llevó a la cobriza de la mano… En todo el camino Nanoha tenía la cabeza gacha, aunque igual se podía ver que estaba sonrojada, agradecía que no había nadie por esos pasillos a esa hora. Siguieron caminando, Fate no le soltó la mano, de hecho, la apretó un poco más.

-Tienes que entrenar, así que puedes irte ya-

-Te dije que te llevaría a tu clase y eso haré-

-Pero…-

-Sin peros…- la interrumpió deteniéndose y girando para quedar cara a cara- Nanoha… - la cobriza no podía evitar sonrojarse al escuchar su nombre de los labios de la rubia, no iba a negar que le gustaba como sonaba… - ¿Te gusta Scrya? -

\- ¿Qué? - se soltó de la rubia y frunció el ceño - por qué piensas eso, él es insoportable - vio a Fate sonreír por un momento, eso hizo que una idea pasara por su cabeza, aunque tal vez salga mal… - Y ¿Qué si me gustara? No veo el problema - la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida, Nanoha pudo ver perfectamente tristeza, era algo que no entendía… -Nyahaha… - no pudo evitar reír llamando la atención de Fate que ya estaba mirando hacia otro lado… - pero no me gusta, en lo absoluto, ¿cómo podría gustarme alguien como él?... es super molesto, además... no mentía cuando dije que prefería mil veces estar contigo que con él - lo dijo con un leve sonrojo…

-Nanoha - la rubia se acercó y acarició su mejilla, Nanoha no retrocedió, le gustaba la caricia - No tienes idea de lo que me haces sentir - la cobriza bufo y sonrió con burla.

\- ¿Odio? - Fate se acercó más…

-No digas eso… - susurró muy cerca, la cobriza entrecerró los ojos, aunque le estaba empezando a gustar la cercanía… y el calor que desprendía Fate también le gustaba.

\- ¿Fate, eres bipolar? - preguntó con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa.

\- ¿Como? - pregunto extrañada.

-Es que, me tratas con cariño, pero te pones super fastidiosa e insoportable cuando yo estoy…-

-Es que tú no entiendes Nanoha - La interrumpió y se acercó más.

-Claro que entiendo- alejo un poco más su rostro - Te gusta molestarme, ¿es eso verdad? -

\- ¿Qué?, no… no entiendes nada… pero te lo voy a explicar- acercó su rostro más hasta rozar sus labio- ¿recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? - pregunto sin alejarse.

-S-sí...- respondió la cobriza, ella tampoco se alejaba, y el sonrojo que cubría su rostro era muy notorio- desde que me conociste empezaste a hacerme la vida imposible-

-Eso es por tu culpa-

\- ¿Perdón? - se alejó ofendida, pero Fate la sujeto y volvió a acercarla más, acercó sus labios y la beso… aunque solo tenía sus labios sobre los de la cobriza, no los movía.

-Es tu culpa… desde que te conocí tú empezaste a hacerme la vida imposible… tú… solo tú…- decía sobre sus labios… Nanoha ya tenía los ojos cerrados y realmente por alguna razón no le molestaba en lo absoluto estar así… pero recordó donde estaban…

-Testarossa… - intento separarse, pero la rubia no se lo permitía- ¿No se supone que deberías de estar entrenando? -

-Prefiero quedarme así…- la mano de la rubia tocó el trasero de la cobriza sobresaltándola… "¿Acaso está loca?… estamos en medio pasillo" pensó la cobriza intentando soltarse… logró separarse y se puso en posición para correr, pero había olvidado que estaba con la más rápida de la universidad… Fate le tomó de la cintura por detrás... - si me das un beso te dejo ir- decía con la cara en su cuello.

-Ni en sueños, ahora suéltame -

\- ¿Eh?... ¿Testarossa-san, Takamachi-san…? - un grupo de estudiantes que al parecer se dirigían a la biblioteca miraban extrañados la escena, digo, no es normal ver a dos grandes enemigas abrazadas de esa forma, y menos con Fate casi comiéndose el cuello de Nanoha, ésta reaccionó inmediatamente y empujo a la rubia.

\- !¿Qué demonios te pasa?! - decía con un sonrojo- ya te dije que no… no es mi problema que no sepas leer, arréglatelas sola… - la rubia la miró con una ceja enarcada, era obvio que Nanoha estaba dando una excusa, una muy mala y tonta - es simple buscar un libro de biología en la biblioteca, b-i-o-l-o-g-í-a - deletreo- es así de simple, no creo que seas tan tonta- ok ya se está pasando - o prefieres que lo escriba por ti… porque si no sabes leer enton… -

-Gracias Takamachi… - le enseñó una sonrisa forzada mientras cerraba los ojos, hasta las cejas le temblaban de lo molesta que estaba- eres de buena ayuda- dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando asombrados a algunos estudiantes que de verdad se empezaron a preguntar si era en serio que no sabía leer.

La cobriza suspiro y siguió el camino hacia su salón… estaba empezando a arrepentirse, después de todo la rubia la ayudó a deshacerse de Scrya… aunque no negaba que fue divertido… y más ver a Fate así de molesta, empezó a reírse en el camino… "espero pueda volverlo a repetir"… pudo vengarse de todo lo que la rubia le había hecho los días anteriores… aunque en el fondo no le gustaba el que las hayan interrumpido… suspiro "¿Que estás haciendo con mi vida Testarossa?"

 **...**

-Por favor, por favor, por favor… - la cobriza suspiro molesta y se volteo para encarar a su amiga.

-Ya te dije que no!... no pienso meterme en problemas por ti- la castaña junto sus manos en forma de súplica.

-Te lo suplico… - Nanoha se cruzó de brazos.

-Hayate-chan, no es tan fácil como piensas, así que no, si alguien me ve voy a terminar muy mal-

-Sera rápido, entras, cambias la nota y sales, eso es todo-

-No es nada fácil, si la directora me ve, definitivamente va a llamar a mis padres… y no sabes cómo se pone mi mama cuando se molesta- dijo con miedo- ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? - pregunto molesta.

\- ¿Estas locas?... no soy capaz de arriesgar mi vida de esa forma- dijo con una mano en su pecho, eso hizo que la cobriza se molestara más.

\- ¿Entonces?... ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?! - pregunto.

-Porque eres mi amiga y me quieres… además…- se acercó a su oído y susurro… - si no quieres que toda la escuela se entere de que tú y Fate casi tienen sexo en el sótano de la universidad… - Nanoha se separó con un gran sonrojo.

\- ¡¿C-cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no era eso?!... - la castaña solo se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia… - espera… ¿Me estas amenazando? - la castaña tembló ante la repentina mirada de la cobriza.

-N-no me mires así, no era una amenaza… en serio, sabes que no soy capaz de decir algo así… no es mi problema lo que ustedes hagan… - la cobriza entrecerró los ojos, obviamente no le creía nada a Hayate, después de todo no era nada buena guardando secretos… ya que sin querer, la castaña había soltado en plena cafetería como había sido la última vez que tuvo relaciones con su novia a escondida de sus padres, a lo que Carim le gritó y le dijo que se supone era un secreto entre ellas, y fue ahí cuando la castaña dijo "Pero sabes que no soy buena guardando secretos"… eso Nanoha nunca lo olvido, y sabía que no era mentira, muchas veces la castaña la metió en problemas con sus padres, la vez que intentó escaparse para ir al cumpleaños de su amiga, Arisa, le pidió a la castaña que la cubriera y distrajera a sus padre mientras ella hacía un bulto en la cama para fingir que estaba durmiendo y después salir por detrás de la casa, la castaña gustosa aceptó ayudarla, ella fue hacia la casa de sus padres para inventar que iba a buscar un libro, sin embargo cuando los padres de la cobriza abrieron la puerta, la saludaron alegres y le preguntaron la razón por la que estaba allí a esa hora, a lo que ella respondió sonriente "Ah, no nada solo vengo a distraerlos mientras Nanoha-chan se escapa" la cobriza nunca olvidaría ese día, después del castigo que le dieron, cómo olvidarlo.

-Está bien, te voy a ayudar- dijo enseguida, temiendo lo que pasaría si decía que no.

\- ¿En serio? - pregunto alegre Hayate a lo que su amiga solo asintió en respuesta.

 **…**

Y ahí estaba, cumpliendo con su palabra, había logrado infiltrarse en la oficina de la directora mientras ésta hacía su rutina diaria que consistía en comprar café, tenía miedo de que llegara alguien y la descubriera, pero según Hayate ella se quedaría cuidando la zona mientras la cobriza trabajaba, la verdad es que no le era muy difícil, para ella era fácil entrar a la página de la escuela donde se encontraban las notas de todos los estudiantes, y así lo hizo, muy fácil cambio la F de Hayate y en su lugar puso una A+... ella era consciente de que estaba mal, pero su amiga no lo veía de esa manera… De repente se asustó cuando vio que la puerta se abría, "se supone que Hayate debería de estar cuidando la entrada" pensó, miró hacia todos lados buscando donde esconderse, pero no se movió, al ver quien había entrado en la oficina se asustó más, hubiera preferido mil veces que hubiera llegado la directora y no ella… Fate la miró sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - preguntó en voz baja.

-N-nada- Fate se acercó y vio la pantalla, abrió más sus ojos en sorpresa al ver lo que había hecho la cobriza, aunque ya sabía que eso tenía que ser obra de Hayate, no solo porque eran las notas de Hayate las que estaba cambiando, sino también porque era la única chica loca de la universidad a la que le pasaría eso por la cabeza, además de que la cobriza tenía muy buen desempeño en clases, así que no estaba cambiando las notas de las dos, solo las de la castaña...

\- Definitivamente te vas a meter en problemas- dijo la rubia sonriente – cuando la directora se entere te vas a ganas unos buenos días de castigo- la cobriza se asusto al escuchar eso, era obvio que la rubia cumpliría con esa palabra. Ahora Nanoha sí que tenía ganas de matar a Hayate.

-Espera, no es lo que…- callo al escuchar la puerta abrirse nuevamente, dejando ver a la directora de la escuela, la cobriza quito la página de las notas de la computadora lo más rápido que pudo y se alejó.

\- Vaya, ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto tranquila la mujer. Nanoha tembló ante la sonrisa de Fate, ella sabia que la rubia iba a soltar todo, después de todo la odia… ¿No?

-Mamá, veras…- ¿Qué?... ¿No les dije que la directora de la universidad era la mamá de Fate?, bueno pues ahora lo saben… si no lo fuera la rubia no hubiera entrado a la oficina sin tocar ¿no creen?... deberían de prestar mas atención… Nanoha miró preocupada a Fate temiendo a lo que iba a decir – Nanoha se siente mal… parece que es por estar esforzándose tanto en el entrenamiento como en los estudio… vino conmigo para saber si puede salir antes he irse a su casa a descansar- la cobriza abrió sus ojos en sorpresa por lo que estaba escuchando, en ningún momento le paso por la mente que Fate le ayudaría, para ella eso era algo imposible… - y claro, también quiero pedirte permiso para saber si la puedo llevar, sabes que ella no tiene auto y no me gustaría que le pasara algo en el camino- ya a Nanoha no le estaba gustando por donde iba la cosa - ¿Se puede? – pregunto la rubia, a lo que su madre sonriente respondió.

-Por supuesto, aunque es algo muy extraño en la señorita Takamachi, pero bueno, es la capitana de las porristas y tiene que estar totalmente sana, así que vayan con cuidado, ¿esta bien? – Fate sonrió y asintió.

-Gracias mamá – se acerco y beso su mejilla, volteo hacia la cobriza que estaba totalmente callada y sorprendida todavía por lo que la rubia acababa de hacer – Vamos Nanoha – Hablo tranquilamente, a lo que Nanoha solo asintió saliendo del estado en el que se encontraba.

 **…**

Ya en el estacionamiento de la escuela, Nanoha estaba afuera del carro de Fate, debatiéndose en si entrar o no, la rubia estaba con la puerta del copiloto abierta esperando a que la cobriza entrara, pero ésta la miraba un poco desconfiada… "poco se queda corto de hecho".

\- ¿Qué esperas?... entra- pidió con paciencia- no te preocupes, confía en mi- confiar en ella era algo que Nanoha no podía hacer tan fácilmente, pero no le quedaba otra opción. Subió al auto y espero a que Fate también subiera – y bien, dime donde vives – pidió tranquilamente, algo que asustaba a Nanoha, Fate no era así, o bueno, tal vez si lo era, pero no con ella… la cobriza saco su teléfono y busco la dirección, se la enseño y Fate no tardo en saber por dónde era, encendió el auto y lo puso en marcha…

Todo el camino era silencioso, y eso era un poco incomodo, lo único bueno… para Nanoha, era que no faltaba mucho para llegar a su casa… se percato de la mirada rápida que Fate le había dado a sus piernas y se sonrojo, volteo la cara avergonzada y miró hacia la ventana para que la rubia no la viera, estaba segura de que antes le hubiera dicho que dejara de verla y la hubiera insultado, de hecho, estaba segura de que antes ni se hubiera atrevido a subirse en el auto… entonces… ¿Por qué ahora sí?... salió de sus pensamientos cuando su puerta se abrió dejando ver a Fate con mano hacia ella para ayudarla a salir, dudosa la tomó y se sonrojo al sentir el firme, pero suave apretón de la mano de la rubia…

-G-gracias por traerme… y por lo anterior- dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-No hay problema, aunque mi madre no es tonta, va a terminar enterándose del cambio de notas, y mas si son las de Hayate- la cobriza la miró enseguida preocupada – No te preocupes, yo no voy a decir nada… - suspiro de alivio ante esas palabras.

-Gracias… - de repente todo se quedo en silencio, aunque no se sentía muy incómodo – ya… ya tengo que entrar- dijo apuntando a su casa.

-Oh, sí, claro, ve… - Nanoha se acerco avergonzada a la rubia y la miró a los ojos.

-De nuevo… gracias… - dijo y se levanto de puntillas para tocar los labios de la rubia con los suyos, Fate se sorprendió mucho… pero no se alejó, la tomó por la cintura y se concentró en corresponder el beso con mas intensidad, Nanoha solo había juntado sus labios, esa era la única intención que tenía, pero no sabia que con ese pequeño toque iba a despertar a la rubia quien ahora estaba recorriendo su boca con su lengua, a la cobriza le costaba un poco seguirle el paso, ya que la había tomado por sorpresa… después de cinco minutos en los que Nanoha le pedía a Fate entre besos que se detuviera y la rubia solo le decía "solo un poco más"… por fin rompieron el beso, Nanoha sonrojada se fue alejado, dejando a una obviamente excitada Fate mordiéndose el labio para contenerse de hacer lo que sea que estuviera pensando…

La cobriza llego a la puerta de la casa y la abrió rápidamente entrando de la misma forma, cerro y se dejó caer contra ella… "¿Qué acabo de hacer?... y ¿Por qué lo hice? Muchas preguntas empezaron a inundar su mente.

\- ¿Se puede saber que acaba de pasar allá afuera? – sus ojos enseguida se abrieron en una gran sorpresa, ya sabía que de esa no saldría viva… "maldición, de tantos días, hoy precisamente tenían que estar aquí" pensó asustada, la Señora Takamachi era una mujer muy tranquila… pero el señor Takamachi era un cuento diferente… "Ahora si te mato Testarossa" pensó molesta.

 **Y allí lo tienen, sé que me tarde, asumo la culpa, pero les aseguro que voy a terminar esta historia… confíen en mi… tal vez están pensando… "por dios Carol, apenas estas subiendo el tercer capítulo y ya vas a empezar a desaparecer nuevamente" lo sé, lo siento, sorry…**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima, que espero sea pronto…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo sé, es la primera vez que falto a mi palabra, lo siento, me disculpo porque realmente a mí nunca me ha gustado cuando se tardan en actualizar, por eso yo evito hacerlo.**

 **Capítulo 4**

Nanoha bajaba las escaleras de su casa lentamente, como si no quisiera llegar abajo, pero como ya sabemos, todo tiene un final y más si se trata de las escaleras, ahora solo venia el siguiente reto, el más difícil, entrar a la cocina con una sonrisa fingida como si nada hubiera pasado y como si el día fuera perfecto… '' _ja, como si fuera tan fácil''_ pensó entrando lentamente y sonriendo como se supone debía hacerlo, aunque parecía más una mueca que una sonrisa…

-B-buenos días- tartamudeo '' _genial, ya falle''_ el señor Takamachi bajó el periódico que estaba leyendo para ver a su hija con seriedad.

-Buenos días, hija- dicho eso volvió a concentrarse en él, Nanoha suspiro, aunque no sabía si de alivio o de miedo…

-Hija, buenos días, ¿Qué tal dormiste? - en cambio, la señora Takamachi era muy diferente, solía olvidar esos temas rápido y cambiaba de tema, además de que le gustaba burlarse de su hija…

-Bien, mamá… - el ambiente estaba un poco tenso, había mucho silencio y eso no era algo normal en la casa de los Takamachi. Lo bueno era que sus hermanos no estaban ahí, si así fuera todo estaría peor… Tomó asiento en su lugar habitual mientras su madre ponía su desayuno frente ella… ni siquiera tenía hambre…

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos sentados, tenemos que hablar…- soltó un suspiro de resignación cuando escuchó a su padre, '' _Sabía que no me libraría de esta''_ pensó asustada. el día anterior había logrado escaparse, pero ahora estaba acorralada, no tenía escapatoria.

 **Flashback**

-P-papa, no pensé que iban a venir tan temprano hoy… - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Pues decidimos venir antes para cenar contigo y mira lo que nos encontramos… - habló el hombre molesto… - Quiero una explicación ya mismo… y una creíble- decía el hombre cruzado de brazos.

-Y-yo… bueno, yo… - su padre suspiro mientras negaba con cabeza.

-Escúchame bien Nanoha, mañana mismo vas a traer a esa chica, ¿quedo claro? -

\- ¿Qué?... pero-

\- ¿Quedó claro? -

-Shiro, deberías primero calmarte - intentaba defender la matriarca.

-Momoko, tú viste lo que pasó ahí afuera, ¿Cómo esperas que me calme? -

\- Lo sé querido, pero…-

-Pero nada, ya hablé - la mujer miró a su esposo con los ojos abiertos.

\- ¿Acaso acabas de interrumpirme? - su esposo la miró con nervioso.

-L-lo siento querida - intentó recuperar la postura - pero volviendo al tema… mañana quiero ver a esa chica aquí, y ya hablé - hablo serio nuevamente.

-Yo… está bien - respondió sin saber qué más decir, no sabía cómo explicarle a su papá lo que había pasado, no se atrevía a decirle que ella odiaba a la rubia y que solo la había besado como agradecimiento por haberla llevado a su casa, definitivamente no podía decir eso… así que solo tuvo que aceptar a lo que su padre dijo, aunque tampoco iba a poder negarse.

-Lo siento hija, no puedo hacer nada respecto a esto - le dijo su madre cuando su padre ya se había ido. la cobriza solo suspiro y asintió como agradecimiento a su madre por haber intentado ayudarla.

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Entonces ya lo sabes, saliendo de la universidad me traes a esa chica - 

-Pero ¿No tienes que trabajar? - pregunto con esperanza a que dijera que sí.

-Hoy no, así que no te preocupes por eso - Nanoha soltó un suspiro de resignación… _''Definitivamente… te voy a matar Testarossa''_

 ** _…_**

\- Wow… -

\- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Carim con una ceja enarcada.

-No, solo tuve un escalofrío… - respondió tranquila.

Iba caminando hacia su salón de clases sonriente, eso estaba asustando a la rubia de ojos azules toda la mañana, no era normal ver a Fate así, y menos por tanto tiempo, por otro lado Fate solo sonreía y se perdía en sus pensamientos… desde el día anterior estuvo así, claro que esa historia Carim no la sabía, Fate estaba sorprendida por lo que la cobriza hizo, en serio no se lo esperaba, Nanoha Takamachi la beso, en los labios… aunque solo eso hizo, quien volvió apasionado el beso fue ella, pero igual se conformaba con eso… _''si tan solo hubiese durado más… estoy totalmente segura de lo que le hubiese hecho en el asiento trasero de mi auto''_

\- ¡Carim, mi amor! - una castaña la sacó de sus pensamientos. Fate la miró con una ceja enarcada y con fastidio, la castaña corría en cámara ''lenta'' con eso me refiero a que la actuación le salía pésima

\- ¡Hayate! - nombró Carim cuando Yagami saltó sobre ella casi haciéndola caer.

-Oh, amor mío, no sé cómo he logrado sobrevivir estas horas sin vuestro amor - Carim solo río por las locas palabras de su pareja, mientras que Fate miraba hacia otro lado fastidiada.

\- pe-ro-que-as-co…- dijo mirando a Hayate, quien solo bufo mientras soltaba a Carim y la miraba como si la estuviera desafiando a una pelea.

-Envidiosa, adelante, ven… vuélvelo a decir - decía mientras levantaba los puños. Fate no pudo evitar sonreír por la locura de la castaña, es cierto que le no le agradaba mucho, pero a veces reía por sus locuras… Hayate levantó una ceja y sonrió con maldad - o prefieres que sea Nanoha-chan quien te dé una paliza - al nombrarla Fate enseguida puso total atención.

-Ja, no me hagas reír mapache, ¿ella?, por dios, si ni siquiera puede ver cuando bañan a un gato sin llorar - dijo riendo, en eso no mentía, la cobriza era muy sensible respecto a esas cosas.

-Uy, será mejor que ella ni te escuche- hablo Yagami intentado infundir miedo, pero por dios, hasta la castaña sabía quién era Nanoha.

\- Claro, claro, que miedo… mira, estoy temblando - dijo mientras le mostraba su mano y la movía para intentar dar tal efecto- ja, Nanoha Takamachi nunca me daría miedo - dijo con orgullo y sonriente.

\- ¡Testarossa! - escucho, volteo y vio a la cobriza con el ceño fruncido aproximándose hacia ella… una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la rubia y levantó la mano para saludar.

-Vaya, Takamachi, justo estab… -

-No me importa, ven conmigo - Nanoha la tomó bruscamente del cuello de la camisa y empezó a caminar rápidamente casi arrastrándola.

\- ¡¿No qué no?! - escucho a la castaña gritarle mientras ella era arrastrada hacia quien sabe dónde.

La rubia miraba extrañada a la cobriza mientras está solo caminaba a paso rápido y con expresión seria… Nanoha entró en un salón de clases vacíos junto con la rubia, quien respiro de alivio al ser soltada, mientras que la cobriza no perdió tiempo y enseguida cerró la puerta detrás de ella, pero no con llave, ella sabía el peligro que correría al estar encerrada con la rubia… Fate la miró extrañada, pero después sonrió y se acercó hasta tomarla por la cintura.

\- ¿Tan desesperada estás por darme otro beso? - pregunto y era obvio que la cobriza no pudo evitar sonrojarse, esos sonrojos eran traicioneros, sin embargo, su semblante serio no cambio…

-Tengo que contarte algo, y espero busques una solución a esto porque te mato si no lo haces- ese tono de voz era serio, por lo cual la rubia ignoró la parte en la que amenazaban con matarla y se centró en el tema, también con semblante serio.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto. la cobriza se soltó de ella y miró a varios lugares para intentar calmarse, Fate levantó una ceja extrañada, para ella no era normal ver a Nanoha así, casi siempre la veía molesta por culpa de ella o distraída con un semblante tranquilo… la vio suspirar y voltear a verla con seriedad.

-Mis padres quieren conocerte - dijo sin tartamudear y sin nervios, más bien parecía molesta… la rubia por otro lado solo abrió los ojos lentamente de sorpresa… quedando muda por un momento.

\- ... ¿Qué? - pregunto asombrada.

-No lo voy a repetir - dijo cruzándose de brazos.

\- Pero ¿Por qué? -pregunto sin entender. la cobriza suspiro y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-P-por lo… por lo que paso ayer- terminó de decir con la cabeza gacha… y por dios… ni el tomate más maduro se compara con ella.

\- Oh… - fue lo único que puedo salir de su boca.

-Nada de ''Oh''... mira el problema en el que me mentiste -

-Lo sé, no te pongas así- intentó calmarla al ver que la cobriza se estaba molestando más - bueno, la culpa realmente no es sólo mía… tú fuiste quien me beso- dijo sonrojando mucho más a Nanoha.

-F-fue tu culpa… - Fate iba a contradecirla, pero Nanoha levantó una mano para que no hablara- yo… yo solo... junte mis labios con los tuyos, fuiste tú quien lo profundizó- termino de decir avergonzada, Fate iba a decir algo, pero no encontró cómo defenderse, por lo que simplemente asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón a Nanoha.

-Bien, tienes razón- aceptó mientras asentía con la cabeza, la cobriza no pudo evitar sorprenderse, para ella era algo muy extraño que la rubia le diera la razón, aunque sabía que en parte ella tenia la culpa por iniciar el beso.

\- ¿Y ahora? - puso sus manos a los lados de su cadera mientras fruncía el ceño y se inclinaba un poco hacia delante, para que la oji borgoña viera en su mirada que no estaba bromeando, sin embargo, ésta solo se quedó observándola… _''Que sexy''_ pensó sin darse cuenta de que se estaba acercando más a Nanoha- r-respóndeme Testarossa -

\- ¿Qué cosa? - pregunto distraída haciendo que la chica frente a ella se molestara más.

\- ¡¿Qué piensas hacer?! ¡¿Como me vas a sacar de este problema?! -pregunto casi gritando.

-Ah, sí, pues, nada, supongo que tengo que ir a tu casa hoy- Nanoha abrió más los ojos en sorpresa, esperaba que Fate buscará otra solución o que se le ocurriera algún plan, no le gustaba lo que acababa de oír, definitivamente no quería que la rubia conociera a sus padres…

\- ¿Qué?... ¿no te molesta? - pregunto confundida, la rubia solo se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

-No le veo nada malo al que mis futuros suegros me quieran conocer - respondió tranquilamente, y como era de esperar Nanoha se sonrojo, pero se mantuvo firme.

-Ja, se vale soñar Testarossa- la nombrada solo se acercó a su mejilla y la beso.

\- Créeme, serás mía… seguramente tu padre te pide que te cases conmigo después de que te arrebate la virginidad… - susurro provocativamente mientras una mano se posaba en el trasero de la cobriza evitando que dijera algo para defenderse, como era de esperarse, la cobriza estaba más roja que un tomate. Fate se acercó para besarla, pero Nanoha alejaba el rostro, sintió como la rubia la apretaba un poco más a ella para que no se separará, luego sintió los labios de Fate en su mejilla recorriéndola hasta llegar a sus labios, pero bajo el rostro para evitarlo, y así estuvieron, si Fate se movía a la derecha para besarla, Nanoha se movía a la izquierda, si Fate levantaba el rostro Nanoha lo bajaba… eso estaba desesperando a la rubia - déjame besarte - pidió en un susurro casi desesperado.

-No… y menos después de lo que acabas de decir… e-eres una pervertida- dijo esquivando sus labios. Fate hundió su cara en su cuello y empezó chupar, besar y morder- ¿Q-Qué haces? - tartamudeo.

-Si no me dejas besarte en los labios… lo haré en ''otros lugares'' - enfatizó las últimas dos palabras. bajo lentamente hasta el pecho de Nanoha y empezó a desabotonar la camisa, la cobriza por más que intentaba soltarse no lo lograba, Fate tenía fuerza, aunque no era brusca…

-Eres...de lo peor - tomó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos y mordió su labio inferior con un poco de fuerza jalando lentamente, esperaba ver algún signo de dolor en la rubia, pero lo único que encontró fue placer… ''¿ _Será masoquista?''_ pensó mientras se separaba - Te espero en la entrada al final de clases- dijo y aprovechó el estado en el que se encontraba la oji borgoña para escaparse… salió del salón y empezó a caminar rápido, no paso mucho cuando escucho a la rubia gritar desde el salón.

\- ¡No puedes dejarme así! ¡Por dios, es doloroso! -

-Nyahaha- no pudo evitar reírse… y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué era doloroso, si la mordida en el labio… o el haberla dejado caliente… sacudió la cabeza al pensar en lo último, '' _eso es imposible''_ pensó mientras negaba con la cabeza y mientras que en su rostro se formó una sonrisa triste. Por más que tratara, no se explicaba el porqué de ese repentino dolor.

Mientras que. Fate solo les daba patadas a los asientos del salón.

-Hubiera cerrado la puerta con llave para que no escapara… ¡joder! - hablo para sí misma… se detuvo un momento para tomar una gran cantidad de aire y luego botarla con frustración- no me puede dejar así… ¡joder! - pateo otro asiento - ¿Es normal estar tan excitada? - pregunto a la nada... _''primera vez en mi vida que me pasa algo así''_ pensó con una mano en el mentón- ¿Qué haces para ponerme así Nanoha? -

 **…**

\- ¡Fate-san! - escucho que la llamaban, se volteó curiosa para ver de quien se trataba, y al reconocerla sonrió.

-Oh, Nakajima-san… ¿ocurre algo? - ella no hablaba mucho con la chica que ahora se encontraba frente a ella. las veces que lo hacía solo era para preguntarle cosas sobre las clases, le extrañaba el que la chica la hubiera llamado.

-N-no… yo solo venía a preguntarte si… ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo? - Fate levantó una ceja curiosa y sonrió.

-Bueno… - se detuvo cuando miró a la cobriza en la entrada, _''el atardecer detrás de ella la hace ver más hermosa''_ pensó, la cobriza no la había visto, parecía muy distraída mirando el suelo. de hecho, parecía pensativa, y Fate no podía evitar sonreír por los cambios que su rostro tomaba.

\- ¿Pasa algo?... oh - lo último lo dijo al entender por qué la rubia se había detenido - parece que Takamachi-san espera a alguien… - Fate se dio cuenta del tono de voz en la chica frente a ella y volteó para verla, enarco una ceja de curiosidad al verla con el ceño fruncido - imagino que debe de ser molesto para ti tener que verla todos los días - la rubia volteó de nuevo hacia la cobriza y sonrió con ternura, estaba distraída mirándola, no se daba cuenta de que Ginga la estaba observando extrañada.

-De hecho… - suspiro perdida en aquella cabellera cobriza y sin dejar la sonrisa - es una bendición poder verla todos los días -

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó asombrada… - pero ella siempre te molesta-

-No… yo soy quien la molesta… - sus ojos estaban más claros, y su sonrisa más ancha - es la única forma de hacer que me preste atención- termino de decir mientras caminaba hacia Nanoha, y es que ni ella misma se daba cuenta de sus palabras, lo único bueno es que ya no había estudiantes, bueno, no muchos… siguió caminando hasta recordar con quién estaba hablando y se volteó sin detenerse… - por cierto, lo siento, no creo poder aceptar tu invitación, tal vez para otro día - termino y se giró para correr, Nanoha no se había dado cuenta de que Fate estaba cerca de ella, estaba muy concentrada pensando en qué le diría a sus padres… se sobresaltó cuando la rubia brinco frente a ella.

\- ¡Kyaa! -

-Que gritito tan tierno - Nanoha frunció el ceño y la golpeo ''suave'' en el hombro…

\- ¡No me asustes así idiota! -

-Lo siento, lo siento… ¿Nos vamos? - Nanoha suspiro y asintió.

-Sí -

 **…**

Nanoha abrió la puerta de su casa lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de lo que podría pasar si entraba.

\- Pasa… - le dijo a la rubia, quien hizo caso.

-Con permiso-

\- ¡Ya llegué! - anuncio la cobriza para después escuchar pasos cada vez más cerca, su madre fue la primera en aparecer con una sonrisa… Nanoha miró de reojo a Fate y se preguntó el porqué de su asombro… la rubia tenía los ojos abiertos en sorpresa.

-Bienvenida cariño - se acercó para saludar a la rubia tiesa que se encontraba a un lado de su hija - y tú debes de ser la chica del otro día…- dijo mientras subía y bajaba las cejas con una sonrisa que decía _''lo vi todo y en vivo''_... Fate parpadeo un par de veces para volver a su estado normal…

\- ¿He?... ah, sí… digo ¡No!... - Nanoha no pudo evitar sonreír, detrás de esta sonrisa estaba ocultando una carcajada y la rubia a su lado lo sabía… ésta carraspeo para volver a hablar- un placer, mi nombre es Fate Testarossa- se presentó más calmada tendiendo su mano, la señora Takamachi gustosa aceptó el saludo.

-El placer es mío, Momoko Takamachi, la madre de Nanoha - Fate volvió a sorprenderse, era inevitable - vaya, ¿Por qué la sorpresa? -

-Oh, lo siento, es que… no lo parece, pensé que era su hermana -

\- ¡Vaya¡, intentando ganar puntos conmigo, ya tienes mi bendición para casarte con mi hij… -

\- ¡Mamá! - habló finalmente la cobriza.

-Se lo agradezco - sonrió Fate... Nanoha la fulmino con la mirada.

-Tú no le sigas el juego - Momoko solo dejó escapar una risa mientras daba la vuelta para caminar hacia la sala siendo seguida por las chicas… Fate enseguida sintió la tensión en el ambiente al cruzar la puerta hacia la sala, tensión que era causada por una sola persona. Allí vio a tres personas, supuso que eran los hermanos de la cobriza y su padre, éste último no dejaba la seriedad de su rostro. Nanoha carraspeo y señaló a la chica y al chico que estaban parados cerca del sofá.

-Ellos son mis hermanos mayores-

-Miyuki Takamachi- saludo la chica levantando la mano mientras sonreía.

-Kyoya Takamachi, un gusto- se presentó el chico tranquilamente, Fate sonrió y asintió para después ver al verdadero problema… el patriarca…

-Y él es mi padre, Shiro Takamachi- presentó la cobriza, el nombrado solo asintió mientras la miraba seriamente, parecía un león asechando a su presa… Nanoha al ver que la rubia no decía nada, decidió seguir- ella es… -

-Fate Testarossa- interrumpió - un placer conocerlos, yo soy… - se detuvo a pensar, y se maldijo interiormente... qué era ella, eso no lo sabía, no había pensado en eso, era obvio que la razón por la que estaba ahí era porque ellos querían saber que era ella de Nanoha, pero ni la misma cobriza lo sabía, hasta en la cara de Nanoha se veía la confusión, ella estaba igual… Fate quería todo de Nanoha y se lo había demostrado algunas veces, aunque lo demostraba de una forma tan ''linda'' que la cobriza ni le creía, de hecho, nadie lo hacía… pero el punto era, que ella quería serlo todo, pero no lo era…

-Ella es…- intento completar Nanoha con la misma duda… ninguna sabía que decir… Shiro se frustró y se levantó molesto del sofá acercándose lentamente a la rubia mientras todos lo miraban curiosos sin saber lo que haría.

-Así que tú eres la abusiva que quiere quitarle su inocencia a mi pequeña- dijo molesto.

\- ¡P-papá! - nombró sonrojada.

Fate abrió los ojos en sorpresa por la acusación de aquel hombre, pero quito la expresión enseguida… _''Bueno… mentira no es''_ pensó, y agradecía no haberlo dicho en voz alta.

\- ¿Crees que no te vi profanando los labios de mi princesa?... - _''y lo volvería a hacer, estuvo fantástico''_ pensaba mientras Nanoha solo se sonrojaba hasta las orejas- ¡Espero que no hayas ido más allá con ella! - _''lamentablemente no, pero no sabe cómo quisiera hacerlo''_ su mente respondía todo mientras ella escuchaba al patriarca- mi bebé primero tiene que casarse- _''Yo con gusto la espero en el altar''_ \- si te atreves a pasarte de la raya con ella, si tan solo se te ocurre tocarla… yo te mato - _''uy, si, que miedo''_ … Shiro ya estaba frente a ella mirándola fijamente, Fate le devolvía la mirada de la misma forma… Nanoha estaba más roja que un tomate, no podía articular palabra, mientras que los demás solo veían atentos- así que, eso que vi ayer afuera de mi casa, espero que no se repita, ¿entendido? - Fate lo miró fijamente hasta que él se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el sofá de nuevo. _''Aja, claro, y le hice caso''_ pensó con sarcasmo.

\- Siga esperando- se cubrió la boca enseguida con la mano por lo que dijo, en lugar de pensarlo, terminó diciéndolo, todos en la sala la miraron asombrados, incluso la misma Nanoha… el patriarca se había detenido y empezó a girar lentamente hacia ella de nuevo.

\- ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?! - dijo acercándose a ella amenazante con las manos tendidas hacia ella, Fate se quedó tiesa del pánico en su lugar, Shiro ya iba con todo, pero sus hijos y su esposa lo detuvieron saltando sobre él.

-Shiro por favor, compórtate - decía su esposa mientras lo sostenía con fuerza para que no escapara, el nombrado seguía con los brazos en alto intentando seguir caminando hacia la rubia.

\- ¡No!, ya verá, solo déjame estrangularla un poco, juro que no la mato - decía mientras se soltaba y caminaba hacia ella.

\- ¡Papá! - llamó la cobriza preocupada. Shiro ya estando cerca de Fate e iba hacia su cuello, pero alguien se interpuso en su camino…

-Nanoha, no te interpongas- hablo molesto.

\- ¡¿Sera que puedes comportarte?! - hablo molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos, su padre abrió los ojos en sorpresa, su hija nunca le había hablado así, nunca le levantó la voz, miró a Fate aún más molesto.

\- Mira lo que hiciste a mi princesita- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Papá, ella no ha hecho nada… -

-Señor, por favor déjenme aclarar algo, usted me malentendido - hasta que se dignó a hablar- a lo que me refería con siga esperando era a... - _''Vamos Fate, piensa, piensa… la cabeza no solo se hizo para crear piojos''_ \- me refería a la boda- habló rápidamente, sus palabras hicieron que tanto Shiro como los demás levantaran una ceja en curiosidad - s-sí, me refería a que yo esperare, no usted, estaba nerviosa y eso salió de repente- dejó salir una risa nerviosa- Señor, yo le juro y le aseguro que no he ido más allá con su hija- _''No aun, pero pronto''_ \- yo la respeto y a usted también, así que por favor perdóneme por el malentendido… y lo que sucedió ayer, no se va a repetir- _''si aja, claro''_ \- lo que sucedió fue la emoción al ver su sonrisa y no pude controlarme, lo siento, fue mi culpa- término mientras miraba fijamente al patriarca de la casa, éste después de verla fijamente por un largo rato, soltó un suspiro y se calmó para volver a su puesto.

-Bien… entonces ahora que está todo resuelto y espero así sea de verdad- levanto un poco la voz como advertencia- vamos a cenar- Fate suspiro de alivio, miró a Nanoha y ésta estaba peor que un tomate, hasta le asustaba el verla tan roja… Caminaron por fin todos calmados (excepto Nanoha) al comedor, Fate iba al lado de Nanoha, no solo porque quería tenerla cerca, sino por la seguridad, ella no sabía que el padre de Nanoha era un bestia.

-Estás loca, definitivamente- susurro la cobriza a su lado, ella solo sonrió, pero esa sonrisa se borró al escuchar al Señor Takamachi.

-Igual te voy a estar vigilando- susurro al pasar cerca de ella dejándola un poco más blanca de lo que ya era.

la cena si estuvo tranquila, Fate se mantuvo callada todo el tiempo y solo hablaba cuando le hacían una pregunta, era la primera vez que Nanoha la veía tan callada, no era algo normal, hasta le daban ganas de burlarse de la rubia, aunque lo que realmente quería hacer era darle una patada por el problema en el que la metió…

-Cuídate Fate, espero que vengas pronto- se despidió Momoko sonriente, los hermanos ya se habían ido y despedido de ella deseándole suerte y mucha vida lo cual la hizo reír con nerviosismo.

-Gracias señora Takamachi - dijo ya en la entrada junto a la cobriza.

-Fate- llamó el patriarca, ella volteo a verlo con curiosidad- el hecho de que te quiera matar, no quiere decir que me caigas mal… cuídate, y ya sabes lo que te dije, hay que esperar, de todas formas, luego voy a tener otra charla contigo- dijo más calmado, pero igual asustó a la rubia… salieron de la casa y quedaron solas una frente a la otra.

-Creo que salió bien- Nanoha entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿A esto le llamas bien?, ellos piensan que tú y yo tenemos una relación, lo cual obviamente no es cierto- la rubia solo sonrió- ¿cómo piensas arreglarlo? -

-Simple, tengamos una relación y ya- se acercó- no le veo lo malo-

-Pues yo sí - la separó con su mano en medio de las dos- recuerda lo que dijo mi papá sobre…-

-Ja, ¿De verdad piensas que le voy a hacer caso? - interrumpió con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba- princesa, dudo mucho que pueda aguantar hasta la boda- Nanoha se sonrojo hasta ya no poder más.

\- ¿Q-qué? - Fate solo rio.

-Nos vemos mañana, futura esposa- beso su mejilla y aguanto las ganas de hacerlo en la boca, por que por alguna razón sentía que la vigilaban y ya tenía una idea de quién podía ser…

Nanoha la vio subirse en el auto y retirarse, cuando ya no pudo verla, dejo escapar un gran suspiro cuando…

-Mou, estás loca Testarossa- se sonrojo cuando sin querer un pensamiento cruzo su mente _"Primero tiene que pedirme matrimonio antes de asumir que me casare con ella"_

 **Loo sientooo, siii, lo see, tarde muchooo, perdooon, igual saben que yo términos mis historias así que calmaa… todo bien, lo que pasa es que la mudanza y los estudios, en este país todo es diferente y cansado…**

 **Nos leemos luego, los quierooo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haay, estoy cansada, no puedo mas con mi alma, me duele todo lo que se llama cerebro y dedos… y como me estoy muriendo del sueño ya no voy a seguir escribiendo, así que a leer.**

 **Capítulo 5**

Soltó un bostezo cansado, se había trasnochado debido al examen que recién había tomado, pero valió la pena, después de todo fue la que tuvo la mejor calificación y solo faltaba una hora para irse a su casa y dormir todo lo que quedaba de la tarde… quizás un café le ayudaría a mantenerse despierta lo que quedaba del día. Se encaminó a la cafetería a paso lento, no tenía energías para andar rápido, sin embargo, el camino estaba relajante, tranquilo, cómodo… pero siempre llega alguien que lo arruina.

-Nanoha-san- escucho, volteo extrañada, conocía esa voz, pero no solía hablar con la portadora.

\- ¿Sí?, ¿necesitas algo? Nakajima-san – pregunto tranquilamente mientras la chica se detenía frente a ella.

-Bueno… yo quería pedirle un favor- enarco una ceja en confusión, pero asintió con la cabeza para que la chica continuara- yo quería pedirle que por favor…-

\- Aja – animo a que continuara.

-Que por favor se alejara de Fate-san – pidió mirando hacia abajo. La cobriza se extrañó por la petición, no entienda por qué esta chica le pedía que se alejara de la rubia. Y le molestaba que le dijeran que hacer.

\- ¿Puedo saber el por qué? – estaba muy tranquila lo cual asombraba a la chica frente a ella.

-Pues… por qué… ella y yo estamos saliendo desde hace unos días y… bueno- la sorpresa llego a la cobriza, incluso frunció el ceño, eso quería decir que Fate era infiel _"Testarossa idiota"_ volvió a su tranquila expresión.

-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres- respondió tranquilamente, realmente estaba cansada, prefería responder que sí y ya resolver eso.

-Por qu… ¿he?... ¿qué? – pregunto incrédula por la respuesta tan tranquila.

-Que sí, voy a alejarme de Testarossa- la peli morada sonrió complacida- pero…-

\- Pero…- dijo animándola a continuar.

-Deberías de pedirle a ella también que se aleje mi… yo puedo cumplir con lo que me pides, sin embargo, no controlo las acciones de Testarossa-

-Oh… bueno, supongo que tienes razón- decía pensativa.

-Bueno, si eso era todo lo que querías, entonces ya me voy- se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino hacia la cafetería.

-Gracias- logro decir la chica antes de que la cobriza caminara más lejos…Nanoha solo levanto la mano y la movió hacia adelante y hacia detrás para quitarle importancia.

No estaba molesta, era otro sentimiento el que ocupaba su pecho, eran… ¿celos?... _"No, imposible"_ sacudió la cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos, estaba muy cansada para estresarse. Le sorprendía que Fate tuviera pareja debido a que nunca las veía juntas… pero estaba de acuerdo con Nakajima sobre alejarse, era mejor tanto para ella como para la pareja…

No tardó mucho en llegar a la cafetería, por suerte estaba vacía, pidió un café extragrande, necesitaba mantenerse despierta, aunque sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Por suerte ya no tenía más clases, su profesor tuvo una emergencia a última hora y se fue corriendo diciendo que eso era todo por hoy, podía irse si quería, pero cierta castaña se lo prohibió diciéndole que estaba muy cansada y podría quedarse dormida en cualquier lugar y tal vez podría pasarle algo lo cual le preocuparía mucho, por lo que le pidió que la esperara a que saliera de clases y ella la llevaría a su casa… _"estoy pensando seriamente en trabajar para comprarme un carro"_ empezó a caminar nuevamente por los pasillos de la universidad perdida en sus pensamientos, luego se distrajo mirando el piso… estaba concentrada en sus pies mientras caminaban, le parecían interesantes.

-Te vez hermosa cuando estas distraída- se tensó y se detuvo al escuchar esa voz que conocía muy bien… frente a ella estaba la rubia sonriente con las manos en los bolsillos a quien se supone debía evitar… no se había preocupado por encontrársela a esas horas debido a que se supone ella debería de estar en clases, entonces ¿qué hacia allí?

-Definitivamente, me voy a casa- dio la vuelta dispuesta a caminar lo más rápido que el sueño la dejaba, pero la rubia la detuvo tomándola de la mano.

-Oye, espera- hizo que la cobriza volteara de nuevo y se acercó para acariciar su mejilla- te vez cansada- se acercó más.

-Es porque lo estoy- respondió con el ceño fruncido intentando liberarse. Fate se extrañó con la mirada de Nanoha, la cobriza la miraba con verdadera molestia, no como todos los demás días que era solo fastidio y al rato desaparecía.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto preocupada, Nanoha se sorprendió un poco, pero no iba a negar que le gustaba ver la preocupación por ella en los borgoñas.

-Suéltame Testarossa, me tengo que ir- pidió mirando hacia otro lado. La rubia la soltó, pero rápidamente le quito el vaso de café que tenía en la otra mano- ¡oye!... – Fate la ignoro y probo el café haciendo un gesto de satisfacción.

-mmn, esta bueno- dijo mientras tomaba más.

-Es mío, no te lo tomes, dámelo- intento quitárselo, pero la rubia la esquivaba tranquilamente, se acercó al rostro de la ojilavanda, a solo unos centímetros de sus labios.

-Se que no me dejaras besarte aquí, asi que por lo menos déjame tener un beso indirecto- susurro. La cobriza no pudo evitar sonrojarse por aquellas palabras, sin embargo, su mirada seguía seria.

-No te dejare besarme ni aquí ni en ningún otro lado, quédate el café si quieres- Fate abrió los ojos en sorpresa por la seriedad en esas palabras, definitivamente no esperaba una respuesta asi de fría. Nanoha empezó a caminar a la salida siendo seguida por la rubia a una buena distancia, Fate parecía perro abandonado siguiendo a su amo… _"¿Hasta dónde me piensa seguir?"_ por fin había llegado a la salida… suspiro cansada, estaba estresada y solo quería llegar a su casa para dormir… de repente se sintió mareada, sentía que no podía sostenerse y sabía que caería, pero enseguida sintió unos brazos en su cintura.

\- ¿Estas bien? – se estremeció cuando la rubia susurro en su oído… ella solo asintió y se soltó lentamente del agarre.

-Sí, solo fue un pequeño mareo- la preocupación no desaparecía de la mirada borgoña.

-Déjame llevarte a casa- Nanoha negó con la cabeza.

-No, puedo irme sola-

-Por favor, no quiero que te vayas sola estando así, y si no me dejas te voy a seguir- advirtió, esperando que Nanoha le dijera que sí.

-Testarossa no, entiende, y parecerás más acosadora de lo que ya eres si me sigues- soltó otro suspiro cansado.

-Entiende que estoy preocupada por ti- la cobriza sonrió con burla y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿en serio? ¿tú preocupada por mí?, No me hagas reír porque no estoy de humor- Fate se acercó más y frunció el ceño, era cierto que sus acciones demostraban lo contrario, pero su mirada demostraba que realmente estaba preocupada.

-Por favor…- parecía una súplica, suavizo su mirada y se acercó más, por alguna razón Nanoha no podía moverse, pensó que tal vez era por el mareo y el cansancio- el viejo del tiempo dice que hoy habrá una tormenta- dijo para intentar convencerla y no era mentira, el cielo ya estaba cubierto por las nubes grises… Nanoha suspiro rendida y asintió.

-Está bien, tu ganas- la rubia sonrió en victoria- pero no intentes nada raro- advirtió… Fate se paró firme.

-No prometo nada- Nanoha le lanzo una mirada de advertencia- intentare controlarme, tranquila… pero no prometo nada- la cobriza solo negó en rendición… _"con esta chica no se puede" …_

 **…**

Ya en el auto de Fate camino a casa de la cobriza, se podía escuchar las grandes gotas de agua que chocaban contra los vidrios del auto, la lluvia cada vez aumentaba más y más… Nanoha no hablaba y no quería hacerlo, prefería quedarse callada con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana, quería quedarse dormida un rato hasta llegar a su casa, pero le preocupaba lo que la rubia podía hacer, asi que prefirió esperar aunque el sueño la esté dominando… Fate por otro lado solo estaba preocupada por la actitud diferente que la cobriza le había mostrado, parecía molesta, decepcionada… triste, tenía tantas emociones diferentes en sus ojos y ninguna era positiva, no sabía el porqué de ese repentino comportamiento, pero iba a descubrirlo… el camino cada vez se veía menos, estaba nublado, por suerte ya la rubia estaba acostumbrada y las luces de su auto la ayudaban bastante… se detuvo al ver el tráfico adelante, parecía que había ocurrido un accidente, no era muy difícil sacar esa conclusión debido a las ambulancias y los autos de policía, estos hacían señas para que los autos dieran la vuelta y se regresaran.

-Parece que no hay paso- dijo mirando al frente. Cuando llego más adelante pudo ver bien lo que sucedía, un auto había chocado contra un gran árbol, haciendo que éste cayera y obstruyera el camino. Al parecer solo hubieron heridos por lo que pudieron ver… Fate dio la vuelta como ordeno el policía y volvió al camino por el que ya venía.

\- ¿Y ahora? – pregunto mirando la lluvia…

-Te llevare a mi casa- dijo como si nada la rubia… Nanoha solo se mantuvo callada por un momento.

-No creo que sea buena idea- dijo finalmente- mejor déjame en la estación y…-

-Deja que te lleve a mi casa, no pienso dejarte en cualquier lugar- Nanoha negó fastidiada.

-Entonces déjame con Hayate-chan…- Fate chasqueo la lengua en fastidio, podía dejarla en casa de Hayate, sabía que la cobriza estaría segura en un lugar así, y Nanoha también lo sabía por lo que sonrió triunfante al ver la decepción en la mirada de la rubia, ella sabía que Fate no tenía buenas intenciones y sabía que algo escondida en sus palabras cuando le dijo que la llevaría a su casa, no se iba a arriesgar, después de todo se supone que ella tenía que alejarse de Fate.

-El camino a su casa también está cerrado, así que no podemos hacer nada, te llevare a mi casa- termino diciendo, ignorando las expresiones de molestia que le lanzaba la cobriza.

\- ¿He?... – ella la miró molesta- mou… que molesta eres- dijo ya en rendición mientras se cruzaba de brazos y volvía a apoyar la cabeza en la ventana mientras la rubia sonreía en victoria.

El camino a la casa de Fate era silencioso, realmente ninguna quería romper el silencio, Nanoha estaba muy cansada para hablar y Fate estaba muy pensativa. La cobriza solo rogaba salir con vida de su casa… tal vez llamaría a Hayate para que la rescate luego… enseguida descarto esa idea _"posiblemente empezara a fastidiarme"_ … si le decía a su padre estaba segura de que habría problemas si él se entera de que estaba con la rubia en su casa… y su madre probablemente solo reirá y le diría que aproveche… vaya personas con las que contaba, además de que no tenía mucha confianza con nadie más… sus otras dos amigas con las que se lleva muy bien no iban a querer salir con la tormenta… así que no tenía escapatoria… suspiro nuevamente, ¿Cuántas veces había suspirado ya en ese día?... rápidamente recordó algo… Fate tiene familia… lo que quiere decir que realmente no estarán solas, boto el aire que estaba conteniendo sus pulmones por la preocupación, sintiéndose ya más tranquila.

Llegaron a un gran edificio, Fate entro al estacionamiento y aparco el auto cerca de los ascensores… bajo y no tardó mucho en abrir la puerta de la cobriza ofreciéndole su mano, Nanoha solo por cortesía la tomó, sin embargo la rubia aprovecho la oportunidad para no soltarla y quedarse así, la cobriza le quito importancia, realmente hacía mucho frío y la mano de Fate por alguna razón la mantenía caliente… el ascensor ya se encontraba abierto esperándolas, entraron y las puertas se cerraron enseguida después de que Fate marcara el último piso… el silencio inundo el elevador, pero no era incómodo. La rubia miró hacia otro lado mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la cobriza, ésta no se quejó, pero seguía pensando en lo que le había dicho a cierta pelimorada… no paso mucho para que las puertas volvieran a abrirse… Nanoha se dejó guiar por Fate quien solo dio unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta de su hogar… saco las llaves y abrió enseguida… se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar primero a Nanoha quien solo asintió antes de entrar. El teléfono de la rubia sonó cuando cerró la puerta, Nanoha estaba distraída mirando el lugar, ya entiende el por qué Fate le decía casa y no departamento, ese lugar parecía una casa, era enorme, miró a su derecha y había un gran ventanal dejando ver la tormenta que ahora estaba más fuerte…

\- ¿Y… tu familia? – pregunto, Fate la miró y sonrió para después enseñarle su teléfono.

\- La tormenta no les dio tiempo de venir- dijo mientras la preocupación llegaba a Nanoha… - mi hermano está en casa de su novia y mi madre se había quedado en la universidad con Lindy-san… la tormenta no los deja salir-

-Oh… ya veo- _"¡maldición!, de todos los días, ¿porque hoy?"_

-Bueno, voy a hacerte un té… siéntete cómoda… -

-No hace falta- la rubia la miró y sonrió.

-Un té es muy bueno cuando hay tormentas y sueño- se fue a donde al parecer quedaba la cocina dejando sola a la cobriza en la enorme sala… miró alrededor sorprendida, habían unas cuantas fotos de toda la familia… también vio unas cuantas de Fate cuando era niña, no pudo evitar sonreír por la ternura… _"y pensar que ahora es una pervertida"_ se sentó en el cómodo sofá para esperar tranquilamente a la rubia… se quedó pensativa mirando la lluvia caer por el gran ventanal…

no supo cómo o en qué momento se había dormido, tampoco sabía que el sofá estaba tan cómodo, las cobijas eran muy acurrucadas, la almohada olía bien y era muy esponjosa… _"Espera… ¿cobijas…? ¿almohada…? Y definitivamente no estoy en un sofá"_ abrió los ojos y parpadeo un par de veces para ver donde estaba, unas cortinas cerradas… un gran televisor en la pared… un armario negro a un lado… medallas que al parecer eran de atletismo… al ver las medallas supo en qué lugar estaba, miró la cama… sip, definitivamente estaba en la habitación de la rubia, no era difícil darse cuenta cuando la mayoría de sus cosas son negras y amarillas… La preocupación la invadió, eso estaba mal, muy mal, ¿Cómo termino en la habitación de Fate?... solo recordaba que estaba en el sofá… levanto la cobija para mirarse, quería comprobar que tenía ropa, suspiro de alivio al ver que así era…

Miró hacia la puerta al escucharla abrirse, dejando ver a Fate con dos tazas en cada mano, ésta entro y cerró la puerta con el pie… estaba distraída viendo las tazas para que no se derramaran hasta que levanto la vista y dejo salir una sonrisa… _"últimamente está sonriendo mucho"_

\- ¿Te desperté? – pregunto acercándose con las tazas, Nanoha solo negó con la cabeza…- que bueno, puedes dormir más si quieres, la tormenta todavía no ha cesado- la idea de dormir un poco más en esa cama cómoda le gustaba, pero sabía que no podía, tenía que esperar a que la tormenta cesara para poder irse, le dijo a la pelimorada que se alejaría de Fate y ahí estaba, durmiendo en su cama cómodamente… aunque sabía que la rubia también tenía culpa. Y no era mentira, ella intento alejarse y Fate no la dejo, así que no era del todo su culpa.

\- ¿Cómo llegue aquí? –

-Te habías quedado dormida en el sofá y te traje hasta mi habitación para que estuvieras más cómoda- _"¿Ella me cargo?"_ se pregunto mentalmente.

-Creo que lo mejor es esperar a que la tormenta cese para poder irme- dijo aceptando el té que Fate le ofreció… la ojiborgoña se sentó en la cama frente a ella.

-Nanoha… estas un poco extraña hoy…- la cobriza miró su móvil olvidado que estaba a su lado y no pudo evitar preocuparse…

-Olvide por completo llamar a mis padres- dijo ignorando a la rubia y tomando su teléfono para marcar a uno de sus padres.

-Oye no me ignores- hablo todavía siendo ignorada.

-Ssh- callo mientras ponía el móvil en su oreja… Fate solo la miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras hacia un puchero- ¿Mamá?... lo siento, había olvidado llamar…- se disculpó, pero sabía que su madre no le diría nada, su padre era el estricto… agradecía que fuera Momoko quien contesto y no su padre.

-Hija, me había preocupado, es bueno saber que estas bien… ¿Dónde estás? – pregunto con una pizca de travesura en su voz lo cual asusto a la cobriza.

-En…- miró a Fate quien simplemente la miraba atenta mientras tomaba su té- en casa de Hayate-chan – la rubia enarco una ceja en confusión, pero le quito importancia, ya conocía a la familia de Nanoha y en especial a su padre, hasta ella hubiera mentido.

-Oh, ya veo, bueno querida eso está bien, si quieres te puedes quedar, mira que esta tormenta esta horrible-

-N-nyahaha… no creo, sabes cómo es Hayate-chan-

-Bueno si… está bien como quieras-

-Bueno, entonces te llamo más tarde si la tormenta no para, avísale a papá que llame-

-Está bien, cuídate… por cierto-

\- ¿Sí?... –

-Mándale mis saludos a Fate-chan-

\- ¿He?... –

-Dile que no sea muy ruda…- un sonrojo cubrió el rostro de la cobriza causando curiosidad a Fate.

-Mou… m-mamá… hablamos después, adiós- dijo para después colgar lo más rápido que pudo… ahora se arrepentía de haber agradecido que Momoko contestara… su madre realmente se pasaba a veces, desde que la mujer conoció a Fate no ha dejado de molestar a su hija con temas de relaciones sexuales, lo cual hacía que la cobriza se avergonzara y se fuera corriendo a su cuarto. No podía decirle a Fate, y menos ahora, la rubia se ha mantenido tranquila desde que llegaron y prefiere que así sea.

\- ¿Qué te dijo tu mamá? – pregunto al ver que Nanoha no pensaba hablar.

-N-nada importante, solo que era bueno que estuviera bien- no le iba a decir que su madre le dijo que se podía quedar, ni siquiera le pasaba por la mente esa idea.

-Y… ¿Por qué el sonrojo? – pregunto inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado con curiosidad lo cual la cobriza por alguna razón vio adorable.

-P- pues porque… por nada- estaba avergonzada y no sabía ni por qué. Fate asintió quitándole importancia y prefirió cambiar el tema.

\- ¿no querías que ella supiera que estabas aquí? – pregunto con un tono de voz apagado…

\- ¿he?... n-no, lo que pasa es que mamá suele burlarse mucho de mí… además, ya descubrió por su propia cuenta que estoy aquí-

-Mmn… ya veo- la rubia se acercó cuidadosamente, Nanoha se dio cuenta del movimiento, pero no se movió, simplemente tomaba del delicioso té, porque realmente lo estaba, la rubia volvió a acercarse…- Nanoha… hace un momento me ignoraste, pero de verdad me gustaría saber si hice algo malo, o si te molesto algo que dije…- la cobriza enarco una ceja burlona.

-Testarossa, siempre haces algo malo, siempre dices cosas que me molestan, eso ya es normal en ti- en parte no mentía, después de todo ellas se odian… ¿cierto?... – no me pasa nada, solo estoy cansada es todo- Fate acerco su mano a la mejilla de Nanoha para acariciarla mientras la miraba con preocupación.

\- ¿Segura? – la cobriza solo asintió mientras se sonrojaba más… la caricia le gustaba, para qué iba a negarlo- Nanoha…- susurro y acerco su rostro, la nombrada se mordió inconscientemente el labio mientras veía los de la rubia, ésta se acercó lista para besarla, pero solo pudo rosar los labios de Nanoha antes de que ésta reaccionara y se inclinara hacia atrás para evitar el beso… Fate la miró y se preocupó al ver la mirada de la cobriza, era algo normal que ella la rechazara, casi siempre lo hacía, pero ahora era diferente, los hermosos ojos lavanda estaban apagados, no tenían ese brillo usual…

Nanoha solo pudo reaccionar a último momento porque una imagen de cierta pelimorada cruzo su mente, ella realmente no se preocupaba por besar a Fate, ya lo había hecho antes, pero no quería hacerlo, no cuando la rubia seguramente ya había besado a aquella chica… se dio cuenta de que no le importaba el favor que Nakajima le había pedido, ella dijo que se alejaría solo porque estaba molesta, decepcionada… celosa… al darse cuenta de lo último se asustó e intento levantarse de la cama, pero Fate la detuvo abrasándola por la cintura.

-Me tengo que ir-

-Pero la tormenta todavía no para-

-No importa…- tenía la cabeza en el hombro de Fate… ésta hizo que la cobriza la mirase a los ojos.

-Quédate…- susurro, parecía una súplica, y sus ojos también demostraban que lo era…

-No… yo, me tengo que ir… no fue buena idea venir a tu casa-

\- ¿Por qué? – parecía desesperada por una respuesta.

-No quiero meternos en problemas… Nakajima-san es una buena persona- Fate levando una ceja totalmente confundida.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? – pregunto sin entender- ¿Qué tiene que ver Nakajima-san en esto? – pregunto nuevamente, Nanoha ahora estaba más que confundida… la rubia parecía muy perdida y en sus ojos se podía ver que de verdad no entendía absolutamente nada.

-Espera… tú estás saliendo con ella- no estaba preguntando, lo estaba afirmando. Fate abrió sus ojos en sorpresa… no dijo nada durante unos cuantos segundos, estaba incrédula… hasta que poco a poco formo una expresión de incredulidad.

\- ¡¿Qué?!... – levanto la voz- por supuesto que no… por dios, si estuviera saliendo con ella no estuviera intentando besarte… ¿de verdad me crees capas de ser infiel? –

-Bueno…- cantó desviando la mirada… Fate la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, hasta que recordó el día en el que vio a la pelimorada y conoció una parte de ella un poco extraña, recordó que aquel día Nakajima no miraba muy bien a la cobriza, y tampoco hablo bien de ella, de hecho, fue todo lo contrario…

-Ya veo… ahora todo tiene sentido…- dijo mientras suspiraba y negaba con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué cosa tiene sentido? –

-Tú solo… no hagas caso a lo que te diga esa chica…- se acercó al rostro de Nanoha con una sonrisa- escucha… esa chica y yo, no tenemos absolutamente nada, las únicas veces que he hablado con ella solo han sido para preguntarle cosas de clases…-

-Pero ella…-

-Ya te dije que no hagas caso a lo que te diga... ¿entendido? – la cobriza asintió todavía confundida causando mucha ternura a Fate – y una cosa más, no vuelvas a decir que ella es una buena persona… - no negaba que le molestaba la mentira que había dicho la pelimorada, y Nanoha estaba de la misma forma…

-Ya veo… no pensé que ella… bueno, no importa-

-Sí, no importa…- se acercó más, su mano derecha rodeo la cintura de Nanoha, mientras que la otra se posaba en su mejilla acariciándola con el pulgar- ahora lo único que importa es otra cosa…-

\- ¿Eh?... esper- no la dejo hablar y se apodero de sus labios, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de ambas con ese simple toque… Nanoha no opuso resistencia, sentía que estaba bien por alguna extraña razón, así que simplemente rodeo el cuello de la ojiborgoña y le dio paso a su lengua soltando un jadeo… la habitación estaba silenciosa, solo se escuchaban sus labios cuando se separaban para volver a unirse enseguida y los pequeños jadeos de la cobriza cuando sus lenguas jugaban… la falta de aire se hizo presente y la rubia se separó lentamente mientras mordía el labio inferior de la cobriza- Fate…- susurro… ya estaba… Nanoha la llamo por su nombre sin darse cuenta, y Fate no pudo evitar sentirse excitada… la cobriza todavía no se daba cuenta, parecía distraída tocándose el labio- me mordiste muy fuerte…- regaño dándose toques con su dedo índice en la zona donde la rubia la mordió.

-Lo siento…- Nanoha levanto la mirada para ver lujuria en los ojos borgoñas causándole un gran escalofrió.

\- ¿He?... ¿Q-qué te pasa? – pregunto al ver como Fate se acercaba nuevamente, pero esta vez con otras intenciones… la cobriza tal vez no lo sabía, pero sus ojos reflejaban lo mismo que los de la rubia.

-Nada…-

-Y-yo… Testarossa, me tengo que ir-

-Volviste al apellido…- Nanoha no entendió a lo que se refería hasta que recordó… abrió sus ojos en sorpresa poniéndose nerviosa.

-Yo… fue sin querer…- la ojiborgoña sonrió por la tierna expresión de la cobriza quien intento moverse de nuevo para levantarse, pero la mano en su cintura se lo impidió nuevamente…

-Quédate…- susurro Fate a solo unos centímetros de sus labios. Nanoha sabía que no era para nada seguro quedarse allí, sola, con Fate, en su habitación y en su cama… estaba segura de que Fate haría algo.

-N-no, se perfectamente cuáles son tus intenciones, gracias, pero no…-

-Oh, vamos Nanoha… no seas cruel… mira, admito que desde un principio idee un plan para traerte a mi casa, y parece que todo estaba a mi favor después de todo, la tormenta, el gran árbol, y mi familia no está…- decía ahora extrañada con una mano en su barbilla, realmente el día se había puesto a su favor… Volteo a ver nuevamente a Nanoha con toda la seriedad que pudo- princesa… yo realmente… realmente- su voz era intensa. Tomó las manos de la cobriza- realmente, tengo unas enormes ganas de hacerte el amor con mucha pasión, aquí y ahora, en esta cama… - Un sonrojo poco a poco fue subiendo por el rostro de Nanoha hasta dejarla mucho más roja que un tomate.

-Tú… tú… ¡Eres una idiota pervertida! – dijo golpeando su hombro y empujándola- lo sabía, desde un principio lo sospeche… sabia cuáles eran tus intenciones- Fate solo soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Si lo sabias entonces ¿Por qué déjate que te trajera a mi casa? –

-Ah… Bueno… porque…- se tensó - porque no me quedaba de otra, no me quisiste llevar con Hayate-chan-

-Bueno, eso es cierto…- le dio la razón, y era cierto, Nanoha desde un principio intento huir- pero vamos… no me digas que no te sientes igual que yo- le dio un beso corto- sé que piensas que soy una pervertida… pero eres tú la causante de que yo actúe así- otro beso- no sabes las incontables veces que termino pensando en ti sin darme cuenta- y otro beso más, Nanoha ya se estaba perdiendo poco a poco en los besos. Ella se había dado cuenta de que cuando estaba con Fate un sentimiento cálido nacía en ella, aunque la rubia la hacía enfadar muchas veces- Nanoha…- llamó, mientras bajaba a su cuello para acariciarlo con sus labios.

\- ¿Q-qué…? – respondió ya sin aliento, dejándose acariciar.

-Quédate…- pidió de nuevo enderezándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos- por favor… quédate…- Nanoha sentía que le faltaba el aire al ver aquellos borgoñas que le suplicaban, Fate roso sus labios para volver a mirarla y esperar una respuesta, la ojilavanda se sentía caliente, no lo iba a negar porque no podía, su cuerpo demostraba como se sentía… después de unos cuantos segundos mirando fijamente a la rubia termino asintiendo con la cabeza en respuesta, realmente no lo había pensado, pero sentía que eso era lo que quería.

-Sí…- susurro sacándole una gran sonrisa a Fate quien se acercó enseguida para besarla con mucha pasión, Nanoha apenas sintió los labios de la ojiborgoña correspondió enseguida el beso que estaba lleno de deseo, sentían que querían más, Nanoha atrajo más a la rubia envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos, Fate se inclinó hacia delante haciendo que la ojilavanda se recostara en la cama e hizo que separara las piernas para colocarse entre ellas y se sostuvo con las manos a los lados de la cobriza para que ésta no tuviera todo el peso… bajo lentamente hasta su suave cuello y comenzó a saborearlo mientras su mano se posaba en su camina y la desabotonaba, bajo más para besar, chupar y morder la piel que estaba siendo expuesta… Nanoha jadeaba de placer, le gustaba lo que esa suave boca estaba haciendo. Bajo sus manos hasta la cadera de la rubia para tomar la camisa y subirla por su cabeza, Fate se incorporó un poco para quitársela completamente y arrojarla, luego volvió a su trabajo… ya por fin había desbotonado la camisa. Su lengua paseo por todo el abdomen de la cobriza, mientras llevaba su mano hacia su muslo para levantarlo un poco y sentir su trasero… Nanoha sentía que estaba en una nube y le gustaba.

-Me encanta tu olor a fresas- susurro mientras subía lentamente y empezó a acariciar el lóbulo de su oreja con su boca… - Nanoha… me vueles loca- se movió contra las caderas de la cobriza y luego hacia arriba y abajo…

-Oh…mm… Fate- la nombrada subió un poco más la mano que tenía bajo la falda de la cobriza tocando su trasero para llegar a su ropa interior… no podía esperar a quitársela… sus caderas se movían lentamente pero con deseo, causando más jadeos en la ojilavanda… Fate estaba desesperada por apartar toda la ropa que tenían puesta tanto ella como la cobriza, pensó que si así de bien se sentía con el pantalón puesto, seguramente se sentiría de maravilla si se lo quitaba… Nanoha pensó lo mismo por lo que llevo sus manos al pantalón para quitar el cinturón y desabrocharlo… la cobriza empezó a bajar el pantalón al mismo tiempo que la rubia le bajaba la ropa interior…

-No sabes cuánto te deseo- susurro contra sus labios… Nanoha sentía lo mismo, pero el placer no la dejaba decirlo y no quería hacerlo.

\- ¡Fate!... ¡llegamos! – se detuvieron enseguida al escuchar la voz conocida que claramente era de Precia… Fate cambio su expresión a una de derrota y se dejó caer contra el cuerpo de la cobriza, pero sin lastimarla.

-Maldición… ¿Acaso no puedo ser feliz por un momento? – Nanoha quería reírse, pero no tenía tiempo para hacerlo, y Fate también lo sabía, se levantaron rápidamente y empezaron a acomodarse… la rubia miró a Nanoha detenidamente mientras se acomodaba la camisa, mordió su labio por el deseo- tienes un cuerpo impresionante… wow… - la cobriza se sonrojo.

\- ¡Cállate y vístete! – pidió más roja de la vergüenza.

\- ¡¿Fate?! – escucho nuevamente a la madre.

\- ¡Y-ya bajo mamá! – respondió mientras se ponía la camisa… ya ambas estaban vestidas… Nanoha se acomodó la falda y la sacudió para intentar plancharla, estaba muy arrugada _"y todo por culpa de esta pervertida"_ … la rubia abrió la puerta para que la cobriza saliera- después de usted bella dama- Nanoha solo desvió la mirada mientras inconscientemente una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro… bajaron las escaleras y encontraron a la madre de la rubia sentada en el regazo de una mujer un poco más alta, de piel blanca con cabello largo color agua marina y ojos del mismo color…

-Oh… Lindy, quédate quieta… - decía la pelinegra mientras su compañera llevaba su mano un poco más arriba de su estómago…

\- ¡M-mamá! ¿Qué creen que hacen? – las mujeres solo miraron a las chicas.

-Solo saciamos nuestros deseos es normal-

-No es normal- Lindy miró a la cobriza.

-Pero parece que tú también estabas saciando tus deseos Fate- la rubia abrió los ojos en sorpresa, no tenía respuesta para eso.

-Vaya, hola Nanoha- saludo alegremente Precia, la cobriza avergonzada, saludo a las mujeres con la mano- Fate, me hubieras dicho que estabas "ocupada" y me quedaba en el trabajo, y yo preocupada por ti pensando que estabas sola- la rubia entrecerró los ojos.

-Mamá, por dios- ya sabía cómo se sentía la cobriza cada vez que ella la avergonzaba.

 **…**

Nanoha estaba asustada y nerviosa, tenia puesta la camisa de Fate, la cual le quedaba muy grande y cómoda… ella tenía la costumbre de no dormir con short, pero sabia que con Fate allí no era nada seguro hacerlo, así que decidió ponérselo.

-Te ves bien con mi camisa- dijo la rubia mientras subía y bajaba las cejas… La cobriza se sonrojo, pero intento ocultar su vergüenza.

-V-vamos a dormir-

\- ¿He? – Nanoha sabia lo que Fate quería y no tenia pensado darle el lujo…- pero, pensé que íbamos a continuar donde nos quedamos- la cobriza se acostó del lado derecho de la cama y se metió bajo las cobijas ignorando a Fate.

-Sigue soñando Testarossa- sintió cuando Fate se metió bajo las cobijas para luego tocarle el hombro.

-Nanoha, no seas cruel- la cobriza siguió ignorándola intentando aparentar que se había quedado dormida… escucho cuando la rubia suspiro en rendición lo cual la hizo sonreír, sintió como la ojiborgoña se acomodo mejor en la cama y la abrazo por la cintura mientras hundía su cara en los cabellos cobrizos, a Nanoha le gustaba, no lo iba a negar, incluso termino tomando la mano que abrazaba su cintura… le asustaba aquella sensación que Fate causaba en ella, se supone que ellas se odiaban. Ella debería de estarse alejando de Fate en ese mismo momento, pero su cuerpo respondía de una forma muy diferente a la razón y eso le molestaba, ella estaba segura de lo que hubiera pasado si Precia no hubiese llegado, estaba segura de que se habría entregado a la rubia, en aquel momento su cuerpo recibía de buena forma las caricias de la ojiborgoña por que realmente le gustaban. Pero ella no quería creer en las palabras de la rubia, ya que no tenía sentido, se supone que Fate la odiaba, ellas se odiaban… no olvidaba las veces que la rubia le robaba la tarea para meterla en problemas, o cuando le echaba en la cabeza cualquier liquido que encontrara, sin embargo Nanoha no se quedaba atrás y se las devolvía de la misma forma una por una o de pero forma, y aquel día en el que la rubia quiso llenarle el cabello de miel, ese día empezó todo… pero no podía volver al pasado… tampoco es que le molestara, es solo que le asustaba y la confundía…

Se sobresalto cuando la mano que estaba en su abdomen subió hasta su pecho y se quedó allí sacándola de sus pensamientos, no dijo nada, ella sabia que Fate estaba despierta, pero si hablaba estaba segura de que la rubia buscaría cualquier escusa para desnudarla y continuar donde se habían quedado, asi que prefirió dormir mientras cierta rubia acariciaba su pecho sobre la camisa… _"Pervertida idiota"_ pensó mientras hacia el intento de dormir.

 ** _…_**

Fate llevo a Nanoha a su casa para que ésta se cambiara de ropa antes de ir a la universidad, la rubia tuvo que esperar en la sala de la casa mientras el señor Takamachi la miraba fijamente sin parpadear y susurraba cosa como _"Espero que no hayas tocado a mi princesita"_ o _"Si te atreviste a ponerle un dedo encima te las veras conmigo"_ lo que el hombre no sabía era que Fate estuvo a un solo paso de quitarle la virginidad a su hija, y que durmió acariciando su pecho, pero obviamente no se lo diría, ella apreciaba su vida… y de hecho se sintió tan feliz cuando la cobriza bajo.

-Listo, ¿nos vamos? – pregunto ya con su bolso y más cómoda.

-Sí, vámonos- respondió rápidamente causando curiosidad en la cobriza por su repentina forma de actuar- para no llegar tarde- agrego para aparentar que no pasaba nada, Nanoha solo asintió con la cabeza todavía extrañada.

-Las acompaño a la puerta- dijo el hombre levantándose del sofá para seguirlas, ya estando en la puerta Fate se giro para ver al hombre con total seriedad.

-Señor, déjeme decirle que yo no he tocado a su hija- Nanoha desvió la mirada avergonzada por la gran mentira de la rubia, pero no podía hacer nada- y no tengo pensado hacerlo, ya le dije que esperare hasta la boda- el señor Takamachi la miró fijamente con la mirada seria, luego asintió lentamente.

-Eso espero- dijo tranquilamente, las chicas caminaron hasta el auto de la rubia, a quien se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro cuando Shiro cerró la puerta.

-Ja, siga creyendo viejo, ¿Quién esperaría hasta la boda con una sexy cobriza asi? –

\- ¡T-Testarossa! - reprendió la cobriza mientras lentamente un sonrojo cubría su rostro.

\- ¿Qué?, estoy segura de que él no espero hasta la boda- dijo mientras abría la puerta del copiloto para que Nanoha subiera al auto.

 **…**

Todos en la universidad miraban extrañados a las "enemigas", desde que Nanoha bajo del auto de Fate nadie aparto la mirada de ellas lo cual realmente les molestaba, a ellas no les importaba lo que los demás pensaran, y menos a Nanoha, pero odiaba a las personas que no sabían que hacer con su vida y preferían meterse en la de otras, sin embargo, prefería ignorarlos.

La cobriza tenia que entregar un libro en la biblioteca antes de entrar a clases y Fate la acompaño, Nanoha le había dicho que podía irse, pero la rubia ignoro sus palabras y la siguió. El lugar estaba vacío, bueno casi siempre lo estaba y eso era lo que le gustaba a la cobriza, la ayudaba más a concentrarse en la lectura ya que muy pocas personas en esa universidad respetan el silencio… no tardo en entregar el libro a la encargada de la biblioteca, y aprovecho para llevarse otro… le sorprendió el silencio que había, no por la biblioteca vacía, sino por la rubia que no había dicho nada, volteo para verla y la atrapo mirándole el trasero… _"¿Por qué es tan pervertida?"_ se preguntó mientras le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia para que se detuviera, la rubia solo desvió la mirada aparentando que no estaba haciendo nada malo… ya por fin cuando iban saliendo de la biblioteca, terminaron encontrándose con cierta pelimorada de la cual Nanoha se había olvidado… la chica las miró a las dos, y luego volteo hacia la cobriza con el ceño fruncido, mientras que Nanoha volteo a ver a Fate queriendo saber su reacción, pero la rubia lucia muy calmada, esa calma dio a entender a Nanoha que realmente todo lo que había dicho aquella chica era mentira, pero igual no quería problemas.

-Tengo que irme a clases, no quiero llegar tarde- dio un paso hacia delante para irse, pero la mano de Fate la detuvo tomando la suya para luego atraerla a su cuerpo.

\- ¿No te vas a despedir? – pregunto acercándose y luego la beso en los labios sorprendiéndola, aunque igual la cobriza correspondió enseguida el corto beso- ten un buen día princesa- Nanoha la miró y se sonrojo al verla mordiéndose el labio para intentar contener el deseo… Nanoha se dio la vuelta nuevamente para irse, levanto la mirada y se encontró a una sorprendida pelimorada, no sabia por qué, pero termino frunciendo el ceño mientras rodaba los ojos, sorprendiendo un poco más a la chica que se sintió intimidada, la ojilavanda camino para retirarse del lugar pasando a un lado de Nakajima sin decir ni una palabra, dejándola sola con la rubia… ésta solo la miraba fijamente con seriedad. Empezó a negar lentamente con la cabeza mientras suspiraba, luego camino y se detuvo frente a ella- espero que no vuelvas a inventar algo así, que no se repita- paso a un lado de ella también para irse, pero se detuvo- yo…- la chica la miró curiosa por lo que diría- yo amo a Nanoha Takamachi- dijo sin tartamudear y sin vergüenza, en su mirada se podía ver la sinceridad de sus palabras… la pelimorada se sorprendió mucho al escucharla, nunca creyó que Fate Testarossa diría algo así de Nanoha Takamachi… la rubia volteo y se retiro del lugar, dejándola sola.

-Ya veo- susurro a la nada… ahora se sentía avergonzada de su mentira, se arrepentía de lo que había hecho… _"Na, mentira… lo volvería a hacer si pudiera"_

 **Estoy molesta… escribir este capitulo tres veces por que no se guardaba, estoy super cansada, tuve que escribir en otra página ya que Word me traiciono… pero como sea, aquí esta lo que esperabaaann…** ** _Chat'de'Lune_** **, sip, mudanza, me mude a los Estados Unidos y me estoy muriendo del frio, no estoy acostumbrada a este clima…** ** _saizoouuuh_** **no te preocupes, ya llegara el lemon, todo a su debido tiempo, también estoy deseosa por escribir esa escena…** ** _AvatarAle_** **, se dijiste que me perdonabas y que no lo volviera a hacer, pero, lo siento, lo volví a hacer, pero esta vez por que Office Word me traiciono…** ** _ArturiaP_** ** _y_** ** _Fer-Testarossa_** **, aunque Nanoha lo niegue, sabemos que ella quiere XD XD con Fate…** ** _nadaoriginal_** **, jaja, yo también me estaba riendo mientras escribía la reacción de Shiro**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

A pasado solo un día desde que Nanoha fue a la casa de la rubia, ya por toda la universidad habían empezado a correr los rumores sobre ellas, algunos decían que ya eran una pareja, otros solo decían que era una fachada o un reto, mientras que algunas chicas solo sentían celos de la cobriza, sin embargo nadie le decía nada debido a que la capitana de las porristas era muy conocida como el Demonio Blanco debido a la actitud que toma cuando alguien intenta amenazarla o sobrepasarse con ella, aunque parecía un ángel, cuando se molestaba podía ser peor que el demonio… y con Fate pasaba algo similar, muchos chicos le lanzaban miradas amenazantes, pues para ellos la cobriza era como un arte en el museo, intocable que solo se podía apreciar con la mirada, y la rubia sí que sabía apreciarla con la mirada, los chicos intentaban intimidarla mirándola fijamente, sin embargo ella les devolvía la mirada tres veces peor, y luego de verlos alejarse asustados soltaba una carcajada… nadie podía preguntarle nada a ellas sobre su ''Relación'' ya que era obvio que ninguna iba a decir nada, pero poco a poco los rumores falsos empezaron a escucharse…

'' _¿Por qué a las personas les gusta entrometerse en la vida de los demás?''_ pensó la rubia sentada en una banca frente a la pista de atletismo luego de haber corrido unas cuantas vueltas… dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras miraba el cielo y sentía la brisa fresca… no pudo evitar sonreír _"Me encanta ver este cielo que tanto te gusta mi bella cobriza"_ pensó recordando aquellos días en los que la veía afuera sentada bajo un árbol distraída mirando el cielo. Cada vez terminaba pensando más y más en la cobriza y le gustaba hacerlo, el pensarla se había convertido en un pasatiempo, uno que no quería dejar.

-Vaya, vaya, te veo muy contenta… ¿Acaso tiene que ver con cierta amiga mía? - la rubia borró su sonrisa cuando su mirada se dirigió a una castaña que sonreía traviesamente.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí mapache? - preguntó con un claro fastidio en su voz.

\- Ya deja de decirme así Fate-chan- pidió con un puchero lo cual ya era algo común en ella.

-Cuando dejes de ser tan confiada dejaré de llamarte así- dijo con fastidio, la castaña se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no le haría caso- ¿Ahora dime que quieres? - pregunto nuevamente con fastidio. Hayate se sentó a su lado con una expresión cansada.

-Es que estoy aburrida, fui a buscar a Carim para "divertirme"- lo último lo dijo con sonrisa pervertida.

\- ¿Pero? - pregunto, sabiendo que faltaba algo.

-Pero me corrió por que tiene que estudiar- bajo la cabeza luego de soltar un gruñido… Fate solo sonrió.

-Ja, seguramente mintió, a nadie le gustaría estar tanto tiempo contigo - la castaña fingió sentirse ofendida.

-Bueno, está bien- se levantó con un puchero… Fate solo sonreía mientras la veía alejarse lentamente, no es que le caía mal, pero tampoco bien, a veces la castaña solía pasarse con sus bromas- me voy- decía mientras se alejaba.

-Pues termina de irte- dijo haciéndole señas con la mano como si fuera un perro… Hayate fingió nuevamente sentirse ofendida, sin embargo, un brillo travieso paso por su mirada.

-Bueno… yo pensaba decirte porque Nanoha-chan no vino hoy, pero como a nadie le gusta estar conmigo, mejor me voy y lo guardo para mí- empezó a caminar más rápido al ver la expresión interesada de la rubia, ésta se levantó de la banca lo más rápido que pudo y caminó hacia la castaña para tomarla por la muñeca.

-Espera- ella ya sabía que Nanoha no había ido en todo el día lo cual le preocupaba, quería llamarla aprovechando que ya tenía su número, le había costado quitárselo, pero lo logró, sin embargo, no quería molestarla y sabía que Nanoha no le contestaría, después todo ella mismo se lo dijo- ¿Por qué Takamachi no vino hoy? - la castaña sonrió divertida por el repentino cambio.

-Vaya, así que nuevamente es Takamachi- Fate la miró como si no entendiera de lo que hablaba- por dios Fate-chan, a mí no me engañas, sé todo lo que pasó ayer… todo- decía mientras subía y bajaba las cejas- además de que no eres nada buena ocultándolo-

\- ¿Quién te dijo? - preguntó con interés.

-Bueno, Nanoha-chan no me ha querido contar nada… sin embargo, Momoko-san y yo nos llevamos muy bien… digamos que hablamos mucho, después de todo soy la mejor amiga de su hija- la sonrisa de la castaña era de victoria cuando vio a Fate tan interesada en algo que decía por primera vez- hasta supe de tu visita a la familia… es bueno que le agradaras a todos, bueno, Shiro-san tiene su forma de querer cuando se trata de proteger a su hija- Fate no pudo evitar sonreír a eso, todavía recordaba muy bien cuando conoció a la familia Takamachi, pero le asombraba el hecho de que Hayate supiera todo eso, y más que haya sido la madre de Nanoha quien se lo dijo.

-Bueno, entonces dime, ¿Por qué Nanoha no vino? - realmente ya no le importaba lo que pensaban los demás, después de todo ya las habían visto juntas y Nakajima la había visto besarla en los labios sin importarle nada.

-Es lindo que te preocupes por ella-

-No alargues el tema, habla ya-

-Está bien te lo diré. Nanoha-chan amaneció con un resfriado- el cambio de expresión de Fate sorprendió un poco a la castaña, no era normal ver a la rubia preocupada y menos por su "enemiga".

\- ¿Qué?... Pero si ella estaba bien ayer- Hayate se encogió de hombros.

-No olvides que estaba cansada, y bueno, el clima no estaba muy bueno- Fate asintió entendiendo, pero la preocupación seguía en su mirada. Desde un principio supo que algo le había pasado a la cobriza, ella nunca faltaba, era una de las mejores estudiantes.

-Voy a verla- paso por al lado de Hayate y empezó a caminar rápidamente.

\- ¡Oye espera!, no creo que Shiro-san te deje entrar a su habitación- la rubia se detuvo, era cierto… _"Ese viejo… no me deja ni un minuto a solas con ella"_ Pensó recordando al hombre que se había quedado mirando desde la ventana las pocas veces que ella se quedaba afuera de su casa con Nanoha.

-Entonces ven conmigo, seguro que lo convences- pidió más tranquila sabiendo que Hayate podría negarse y tratarla peor de como ella lo hacía, la castaña podía ser mala cuando se lo proponía.

-Mmm- se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia arriba dando a entender a la rubia que lo estaba pensando- no lo sé… - una sonrisa traviesa se formó en su rostro al ver lo desesperada que lucía la rubia- bueno, lo haré solo porque yo sí soy buena… y porque en el fondo, Nanoha-chan te quiere, aunque lo niegue- eso ultimo saco una enorme sonrisa a la rubia.

-Gracias… Me estas empezando a agradar mapache- la castaña la miró fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Vuélveme a llamar así y te juro que le digo a Shiro-san que intentaste quitarle la inocencia a su hija en tu casa- la rubia levantó los brazos en forma de disculpa.

-Lo siento, lo siento, no lo haré de nuevo… dios mío, no aguantas una bromita- la castaña solo sonrió y empezó a marchar.

-El poder es maravilloso, ahora andando rubia tonta no tengo todo el tiempo- la nombrada la siguió lo más rápido que pudo. Era muy obvio para la castaña que la rubia moría por ver a la cobriza.

o-o-o-o-o-o

la castaña se colocó frente a la puerta de la casa y no tardó en tocar, tampoco tardaron mucho en abrirla, aunque Fate detrás de Hayate solo rogaba que fuera la madre de la cobriza quien abriera la puerta, sin embargo, la suerte no estaba de su lado por que fue Shiro Takamachi quien abrió… la rubia tembló, pero se mantuvo firme, _''Este viejo de nuevo... vamos Fate, tú puedes, con todo''_

-Hayate, que bueno que viniste, y… Fate - el hombre calló al ver a la rubia mientras que ésta sólo levantó la mano y lo saludo con un claro nerviosismo, _''Pues me llamó por mi nombre, eso quiere decir que vamos bien''_ Hayate solo miraba fijamente hacia un lado para evitar reír, Fate lucía diferente a como era realmente, a la castaña le costaba creer que la chica oji borgoña a su lado tuviera miedo al padre de la cobriza.

\- ¿Cómo está señor Takamachi? - preguntó intentando parecer amable con él… _''¿Quién querría ser amable con este señor?''_ pensó, rogando no decirlo en voz alta.

-Bien… supongo que vienes a ver a mi hija, ¿Verdad? - la rubia asintió.

-Pues lo siento, ella está durmiendo- Fate se mordió la lengua para evitar ofenderlo _''Este viejo fastidioso, seguro está mintiendo''_

-Shiro-san, por favor, ella viene conmigo- Fate miró a la castaña con una ceja enarcada por la extraña expresión que tenía, Hayate lucia pacífica, eso no era nada normal en ella- ella es de los pocos buenos amigos que tengo- volvió a hablar la castaña, _''Quién no te conoce te compra mapache''_ pensó nuevamente Fate,obviamente sabía que lo que decía la castaña era mentira, ya que ellas no eran amigas y también porque Hayate tenía amigos extraños, claro que dejando a un lado a Nanoha y a Carim.

-Bueno Hayate, a ti no te puedo decir que no, eres como otra hija para mí- _''¿Qué? dice que soy de lo peor… Pero si esta chica es peor que el demonio…este hombre no sabe nada''_

-Está bien, pero si le haces algo a mi princesa yo mismo me encargo de arreglar tu funeral- Fate sonrió con nerviosismo y asintió con la cabeza… las chicas entraron a la casa siguiendo al patriarca. Hayate se acercó a Fate mirando a Shiro mientras caminaba.

-Voy a hacerte el favor de distraer a Shiro-san mientras estas con Nanoha-chan, pero me debes una- la rubia asintió también mirando la espalda del señor rogando que no las escuchara… Shiro se detuvo frente a la puerta que al parecer era de la habitación de Nanoha y volteo a ver a Fate.

-Te voy a estar vigilando- Fate asintió más nerviosa, era la primera vez que hablaba tan poco, lo único que más ha estado haciendo desde que llego es asentir con la cabeza.

-Shiro-san, me gustaría ver la catana de la que me habló hace unos días- Habló Yagami sonriente y con ''inocencia'' en su voz.

-Claro, pero mejor te la enseño más tar…-

-Nada de eso, realmente me gustaría verla- la castaña empezó a empujar al hombre hacia el lugar de donde venían.

-Espera, Hayate- la nombrada lo ignoró y siguió empujando- ¡Fate, estas advertida...! - fue lo último que pudo decir antes de desaparecer de la vista de la rubia, ésta sonrió y suspiro de alivio, expulsando todo el aire que había mantenido en sus pulmones debido a los nervios.

-Aleluya- susurro antes de girarse hacia la puerta y abrirla enseguida, no quería esperar más y en su rostro se podía ver lo desesperada que estaba por ver a la cobriza, y no le importaba demostrarlo, ya que ocultarlo le molestaba y le dolía… Al entrar no pudo evitar sonreír, primero porque el cuarto de Nanoha era justo como se lo imagino, rosa y blanco y con unos cuantos peluches en el suelo y en la cama, y segundo por lo tierna que se veía abrazando a un oso blanco de peluche enorme… se acercó luego de cerrar la puerta y miró al oso _''Que afortunado, a mí en lugar de abrazarme me da patadas''_ dijo mentalmente, luego volteo a ver a la cobriza… la cobija estaba a sus pies y tenía puesto un pijama rosado, la camisa era corta, le llegaba un poco más arriba del ombligo, y el short también era corto, Fate podía ver un poco del trasero de la cobriza sin necesidad de mover la prenda… pero tenía que calmarse, Nanoha estaba enferma y ella no quería hacer que se sintiera peor, _''Contrólate Fate, no hagas nada pervertido''_ se calmaba mentalmente _''Pero es que, dios mío se ve tan sexy''_ apartó la mirada de ella para calmar sus hormonas… no le importaba tocarla o besarla, pero definitivamente no quería intentar nada de eso con Shiro en la casa, si tan solo estuviera Momoko para ayudarla, pero parece que la mujer había salido…

Nanoha seguía durmiendo sin inmutarse, solo se movió para apretar un poco más al enorme peluche lo cual Fate vio como algo adorable. La rubia no podía evitarlo, quería estar cerca de la cobriza , de alguna forma siempre terminaba cerca de ella y no era para nada una molestia, incluso se sentía estresada cuando no la tenía a su lado… _''¿Por qué la trate tan mal en aquéllos días en lugar de acercarme?''_...No lo pensó dos veces y se quitó los zapatos con cuidado de no despertarla, luego lentamente se subió a la cama y se acostó detrás de ella, tomo la cobija que estaba a sus pies y las cubrió un poco más arriba de las caderas, luego la abrazó y hundió su cara en los cabellos cobrizos que ahora no se encontraban atados en una coleta como usualmente… y allí se quedó, obviamente no se iba a dormir, era peligroso si Shiro la veía así… podía sentir lo caliente que estaba la chica, parecía que realmente tenía mucha fiebre… se distrajo con el olor natural a fresas de la cobriza, ella sabía que a Nanoha no le gustaba usar perfume y tampoco maquillaje, sin embargo era sorprendente lo hermosa que se veía y lo bien que olía… _''Lo natural siempre es lo mejor''_ pensó mientras acariciaba el abdomen de la cobriza inconscientemente. Estaba distraída mirando a Nanoha dormir… le gustaba la vista, tanto que termino pensando en lo bien que sería despertar con la cobriza entre sus brazos… Movió un poco la cabeza para besar su cuello.

\- Mmn…- se escuchó un quejido por parte de la cobriza… Fate se movió nuevamente para ver el rostro de la chica entre sus brazos rogando no haberla despertado… Nanoha hacia gestos que para la rubia eran muy tiernos, luego abrió los ojos lentamente y volvió a cerrarlos _''Maldición, la desperté''_ pensó preocupada, sabía lo que pasaría si despertaba. Nanoha parpadeo un par de veces antes de abrir completamente los ojos y mirar a su alrededor… miró al oso de peluche entre sus brazos, pero enarco una ceja cuando vio el brazo que rodeaba su cintura, volteo todavía adormecida. Una enorme sorpresa llegó a ella cuando vio a Fate, la rubia la miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa… cuando la cobriza volteo terminó quedando cara a cara con la rubia, lo que quiere decir que estaba a solo unos centímetros de sus labios… pero no tardó mucho en esa posición, se volteo completamente lo más rápido que pudo y empujo a la oji borgoña contra la pared - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? - preguntó, Fate esperaba que se molestara más, pero de hecho estaba más tranquila de lo usual… termino pensando que era porque se encontraba enferma.

-Solo vine a ver como estabas - defendió, Nanoha se recostó de nuevo y suspiró.

-Estoy muy cansada como para pelear contigo- Fate aprovechó y se acercó de nuevo rodeando su cintura, Nanoha la miró encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de la rubia.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - pregunto acariciando su cabello con su otra mano.

-Me duele la cabeza- La rubia sabía que la cobriza realmente se sentía mal, no era normal en ella ser tan sincera respecto a su salud, aunque no lo estuviera, siempre decía que se sentía bien, pero ahora era diferente, y preocupante.

\- ¿Quieres un té, o algo más? - Nanoha volvió a mirarla, nunca se imaginó que Fate iría a visitarla y menos que se acostara con ella sabiendo que su padre estaba en casa, y le gustaba, se sentía especial, pero no quería dejarse llevar, aunque siempre terminaba haciéndolo…

-Solo quiero que no intentes nada raro… - la rubia sonrió.

-Eso sí está difícil, y más si tienes un pijama así- la mano de la rubia estaba tocando directamente el abdomen de la cobriza… ésta al darse cuenta se sonrojo, pero no la apartó.

-Solo, no hagas nada extraño- Fate se acomodó mejor en la cama para acercarse y poner un beso en la mejilla caliente de la cobriza, sonrojándola más, Nanoha pudo sentir mucho en aquel simple beso.

\- ¿Q-Qué crees que haces? – tartamudeo, algo que ya se había vuelto común cuando estaba con Fate.

\- ¿Acaso no puedo besarte? - pregunto tranquila como si no estuviera haciendo nada malo.

-No, te dije que no intentaras nada raro- respondió alejando un poco el rostro, sabiendo perfectamente hacia dónde se dirigía la rubia.

-No es raro que te bese, es una forma de curarte- Nanoha entrecerró los ojos mientras la miraba.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que vas a curarme? - pregunto, pensando que la rubia era una tonta por pensar eso.

\- Pues, me traspasas el resfriado por medio de un beso, pero para que funcione bien tiene que ser más de uno- volvió a acercarse, pero Nanoha seguía retrocediendo, ella quería lo mismo que Fate, no servía de nada negarlo cuando su cuerpo la traicionaba, pero no podía arriesgarse.

\- No me vas a curar, al contrario, las dos estaremos enfermas- cuando Fate se acercó de nuevo ya desesperada, Nanoha volvió a retroceder, pero la cama no era infinita, se tambaleó cuando sintió que iba a caer, Fate la apretó un poco más y la atrajo para posicionarla sobre ella, Nanoha soltó un quejido de dolor con el repentino movimiento… se incorporó sentada en las caderas de Fate y tocó su cabeza… la rubia también se incorporó un poco y la abrazo por la cintura mientras le dirigía una mirada de disculpa.

-Lo siento, olvide que te dolía la cabeza- Nanoha negó lentamente, con un pequeño sonrojo mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia.

-Vas a pagar por esto Fate… - la rubia levantó una ceja curiosa, le había gustado que la cobriza volviera a llamarla por su nombre, pero no entendía a qué se refería con aquellas palabras… no hasta que los labios de Nanoha tocaron los suyos, su cuerpo sintió una pequeña corriente eléctrica, era la segunda vez que Nanoha la besaba por su cuenta… y le encantaba, quería que momentos así se repitieran… Fate la apretó un poco más y no le hizo falta profundizar el beso, ya la cobriza lo había hecho. Nanoha enredó sus dedos en los cabellos rubios y mordió muy provocativamente el labio de la ojiborgoña, ésta se sobresaltó un poco, sintiéndose excitada. Nanoha se separó lentamente jalando muy cuidadosamente el labio de la rubia entre sus dientes, ella estaba igual que Fate y por eso tenía que detenerse antes de hacer una locura con su padre en su casa. Fate estaba aturdida y seguía con los ojos cerrados todavía sintiendo el sabor de los labios de Nanoha…

-Wow… eso fue… woow – no encontraba palabras para lo que sentía, pero su mente y cuerpo le decía que querían más, así que, con cuidado de no lastimar a la cobriza, la acomodo en la cama y se posiciono sobre ella… Nanoha no se quejó y seguía con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Fate, ésta se acerco y la beso profundizando más el beso con la cobija enredada en sus cuerpos…

-Espera… Fate- intentaba hablar entre besos, la rubia se detuvo, pero no se separó.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto contras sus labios, mientras volvía a moverlos para seguir besándola.

-T-tienes que… parar- pidió entres el beso – Fat…- no pudo decir más porque la lengua de la rubia invadió su boca sin pedir permiso… Nanoha sintió un escalofrió cuando sintió la lengua de la rubia dentro de su boca, pero le fascino y la apretó más a ella… la falta de aire las invadió y se separaron agitadas – T-tienes… que… parar-

\- ¿Por… qué? – pregunto igual de agitada. Nanoha inhalo y exhalo un par de veces hasta calmarse.

-Te vas a contagiar – la rubia sonrió y le dio un beso corto.

-No te preocupes por eso… no me importa contagiarme… - volvió a darle beso corto- además, tengo una gran resistencia, no creo poder contagiarme – la cobriza negó lentamente con la cabeza, pero sabía que no la iba a convencer.

-Bueno, no me culpes luego- Fate sonrió y bajo a su cuello para rozar su nariz provocando un pequeño temblor en la chica.

-Nyaha… me haces cosquillas… - la rubia enseguida volteo a verla al escuchar su risa, Nanoha se sonrojo y se mordió el labio avergonzada.

-Tienes una risa hermosa- la cobriza negó en respuesta.

-No es cierto- Fate comenzó a hacerle cosquillas para demostrarle que se equivocaba- Nyaha… para… Fate- la rubia se detuvo y volvió a besarla, se separo solo unos centímetros para mirarla fijamente.

-Todo de ti es hermoso… eres perfecta- Nanoha se sonrojo más mientras miraba hacia otro lado para intentar ocultar el rubor…

-Mou… ya déjame descansar- pidió con un pequeño puchero, sin saber que esa pequeña expresión provocaría más a la rubia.

-Dios… Nanoha- volvió a su cuello, lo saboreo con su lengua y lo mordió levemente para no lastimarla – déjame hacerte el amor- pidió en un susurro contra su cuello. La cobriza sintió una corriente cuando escucho aquellas palabras, le gustaba lo que Fate había dicho, en aquellas palabras no había solo deseo carnal…

-F-Fate, aquí no… mi papá esta… en casa- decía con dificulta mientras su mano llegaba a la cabeza de la nombrada para que no parara.

-Si tu padre no estuviera… ¿Me dejarías? – pregunto todavía saboreando su cuello.

-…- no dijo nada, pero Fate sintió cuando Nanoha movió la cabeza para asentir respondiendo a su pregunta…

-Antes de hacerte mía… tengo que hacer algo primero…- la rubia se levanto un poco sin separar su cuerpo de Nanoha, le gustaba la sensación de estar entre sus piernas… la cobriza levanto una ceja curiosa esperando a que Fate terminara, pero cuando abrió la boca para hablar…

 **Toc Toc…**

Fate salto de la cama lo más rápido que pudo, mientras Nanoha se cubrió el cuerpo con la cobija hasta el cuello, la rubia sentía el corazón en las manos palpitando como loco por el miedo a que Shiro las descubriera… sin embargo, se calmaron al ver que quien cruzo la puerta era cierta castaña. Hayate al ver lo nerviosas que estaban cuando entro, sonrió con malicia.

-Vaya, Vaya… jeje, mira lo que me encontré… dicen que ese tipo de acción es más divertido cuando hay peligro- subía y bajaba las cejas mientras hablaba- Fate-chan, no tienes compasión por la pobre Nanoha… y tú amiga mía, linda pero peligrosa-

-Y-ya cállate Hayate-chan- tartamudeo sonrojada,

-Wow, hasta tartamudeas- decía sonriente, sacando sonrojos más fuertes en la cobriza.

-Hayate, se supone que deberías estar distrayendo a Shiro-san- le hablo la rubia con fastidio, molesta por haber arruinado el momento que tenía con su cobriza.

-Oye, no era mi obligación, además, Shiro-san me mando a vigilarte- Fate suspiro rendida, sabía que ya no podía hacer nada, así que solo se sentó en la cama de la cobriza a su lado y empezó a acariciar su cabeza… ésta subió un poco la cobija a su rostro para ocultar la vergüenza… mientras un pensamiento la invadía _"¿A qué se refería con lo de hace un momento"_ pensó, Fate le había dicho que antes tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía a qué se refería.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se quedara dormida, claro que antes de dormirse le pidió a la rubia que no intentara nada raro, ésta solo asintió con una sonrisa… realmente no iba a intentar nada raro, no podía hacerlo, Hayate estaba con ellas y estaba segura de que el padre de la cobriza la estaba vigilando desde algún lugar.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Pasaron cuatro días, Nanoha estaba totalmente recuperada, y realmente no negaría que se encontraba bien gracias a Fate, ésta la había visitado todos esos días y le llevaba algo nuevo como pizza, pasta, hamburguesa, o comida china, Nanoha le decía que no iba a curarse si seguía llevando ese tipo de comidas, pero Fate decía que estaba bien… y Momoko le agradeció que cuidara de su hija, ya que al parecer la cobriza solo comía si la rubia estaba presente, claro que Nanoha nunca lo dijo, pero lo demostraba, y Fate gustosa la ayudaba. Además de que esos cuatro días le llevó un peluche diferente a la cobriza… el último peluche que le llevó era un oso vestido de doctor al cual Nanoha le pareció adorable… Ahora la habitación de la cobriza se encontraba más llena de peluches que antes.

Ahora por fin Nanoha había vuelto a la universidad, por suerte no se le acumulo la tarea, cierta rubia la había ayudado de más… la cobriza sabía que debía agradecerle y lo haría eso era seguro… pero no había visto en todo el día a la ojiborgoña, algunos ya habían dicho que no fue a estudiar, eso preocupo a Nanoha _''¿Y si está enferma por mi culpa?''_ pensó sintiéndose culpable, aunque ella le había advertido…

su teléfono sonó informando que tenía un mensaje, le pareció extraño porque nadie le manda mensajes a esa hora de clases... pero le quito importancia y lo abrió para luego sonreír al ver quien le había escrito.

 _ **Mensaje nuevo de: Fate**_

 _ **Asunto: Muero por verte.**_

 _ **Los siento princesa, no pude ir hoy, OpO quiero verte… te espero esta noche a las siete frente al lago del parque que está cerca de tu casa…**_

 _ **PD: Tienes prohibido faltar**_

La cobriza sonrió luego de soltar un suspiro cansado _''Pues, no me queda otra''_ caminó tranquilamente hacia su salón de clases encontrándose con Yagami y Carim haciendo de las suyas.

-Vamos, te prometo que va a ser rápido-

-Definitivamente no, alguien va a venir- decía la rubia sobre el escritorio del profesor con Yagami entre sus piernas.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo ustedes dos?! - pregunto cerrando la puerta para que nadie entrara y viera la escena… Carim empujo a Hayate y se levanto para acomodarse la falda.

-N-Nanoha-san, n-nosotras… - intentaba explicar la rubia.

\- Mou, nos interrumpiste…- hablo la castaña con un puchero, Nanoha la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Alguien las podía ver, además, iban a hacerlo sobre el escritorio del profesor- Carim y sonrojo y se mantuvo callada.

-Claro que no, Nadie te ha descubierto haciéndolo con Fate-chan – se cruzó de brazos todavía con el puchero.

-E-eso es porque todavía no hemos hecho nada- defendía sonrojada hasta las orejas.

\- ¿Todavía? – pregunto sonriente, Nanoha se golpeó mentalmente por sus palabras, ahora sabia que Yagami la molestaría todo el día con eso.

-B-bueno, olvidemos esto… Nanoha-san, ¿Fate-chan hablo contigo? – pregunto cambiando de tema, la cobriza asintió mirándola agradecida por el cambio.

-Me envió un mensaje-

\- Vas a ir – parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta, y la cobriza respondió con una pequeña sonrisa que se le escapo, mientras cierta castaña miraba a las chicas sin entender a que se referían.

-Dijo que tenía prohibido faltar, además, le debo un favor- dijo aparentando que no le importaba… aunque la actuación le salía pésima.

\- ¿De qué hablan ustedes? – pregunto Hayate molesta porque no entendía nada de lo que decían las chicas.

-Tal vez te lo cuente luego- le hablo la cobriza con una mirada que decía _"no voy a decirte nada"_ y Carim asentía con la cabeza en acuerdo con Nanoha.

\- ¿Tal vez? – no se creía que su amiga le ocultara algo, Hayate era chismosa, pero cuando se trataba de la cobriza era un poco diferente, solo un poco, pero igual Nanoha nunca le ocultaba nada.

-Sí –

\- ¿Por qué? –

-Por pervertida, y por chismosa-

-No soy chismosa- Nanoha la miró con una ceja enarcada, incrédula por lo que había dicho, no se consideraba una chismosa, pero sí una pervertida…

-Como sea, no quiero que esto se repita, pueden hacer lo que se les de la gana, pero no aquí… ¿Quedo claro? – las chicas solo asintieron, Hayate con un puchero y Carim con un sonrojo. La cobriza suspiro cansada, incluso sentía que se estaba enfermando de nuevo… _"No quiero admitirlo, pero… Fate te necesito"_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

La cobriza cumplió con lo que la rubia le había pedido, fue al lago que estaba en el parque, pero no había nadie, llego a pensar que era otra de las bromas pesadas de Fate, lo cual termino llenándola de tristeza… una pequeña luz llamo su atención, volteo a ver de que se trataba, y era una bote adornado con rosas y velas, se sorprendió un poco por aquello, sin embargo una pequeña sonrisa se fue formando en su rostro por el lindo arte, sabía que Fate no era nada buena para ese tipo de cosas, pero le había quedado muy bien.

Cerro los ojos y se relajó cuando sintió unas manos rodear su cintura, luego aquellas manos la atrajeron y termino sintiendo un cuerpo cálido… Sonrió mientras ponía sus manos sobre sobre aquellas otras, y se estremeció al sentir pequeños besos en su nuca que viajaba a su oreja para darle un leve mordisco.

-Te diría que estas hermosa… pero realmente la palabra se queda corta- la cobriza se estremeció, aquellas palabras la hicieron sentir única. Había decidido vestirse de forma simple, un vestido corto de color blanco sin mangas con unas zapatillas del mismo color, su peinado de siempre y no uso maquillaje, sabia que si de verdad la rubia la quería tenía que quererla como era, y parece que asi era- pareces un ángel, bueno, para mi… tú ya eres mi ángel- Nanoha se sonrojo y se volteo sin separarse, le sorprendió que Fate también iba simple, una camisa negra con una chaqueta gris y pantalones grises también con zapatos de los dos colores.

-Que combinación tan buena- Nanoha sonrió mientras la veía, Fate le parecía más hermosa que de costumbre- ¿Para qué querías que viniera? – pregunto con una chispa de curiosidad en su mirada la cual no paso desapercibida por la rubia.

-Primero, quiero darte esto- metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y saco una pequeña caja, Nanoha la miró curiosa por lo que había dentro, así que Fate no la hizo esperar y la abrió dejando ver un collar de plata con una esfera roja la cual llamo mucho la atención de la cobriza y la sorprendió.

-F-Fate, e-esto es- estaba negando con la cabeza, iba a negarse a aceptarlo, pero la rubia la interrumpió.

-Sé perfectamente que no te gustan este tipo de cosas, por eso me contuve de comprar el de oro… esa es una de las tantas cosas que me gustan de ti- sonrió mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, quería que la cobriza viera la sinceridad con la que hablaba- Esa es una de las tantas cosas que me llevo a enamorarme de ti – Nanoha abrió los ojos en una gran sorpresa, nunca se imagino que Fate le diría eso, ni en sus sueños.

-F-Fate, lo que acabas de decir… -

-Nanoha, ¿Acaso no es obvio?... me tienes a tus pies –

-Pero, no puede ser, tú me odias… - una punzada fue lo que sintió la rubia al escuchar esas palabras, sabía que Nanoha se los diría, pero no quería seguir escuchando eso.

-Se que hice mal… ¿pero que esperaba que hiciera?... nunca iba a tener una oportunidad contigo. Desde el primer día en que te vi estoy locamente enamorada de ti, y mientras más te conocía, más me enamoraba- dejo escapar una sonrisa triste – así que pensé que si te trataba mal, te olvidaría y todo pasaría, pero todo fue peor y termine cayendo en mi propio juego- bajo la cabeza con ojos cristalinos, se sentía débil y pensó que la cobriza se molestaría con ella, ésta la tomó de las mejillas y levanto su rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

-Si me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio… estoy segura de que te hubiera aceptado- Fate abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

-Lo siento-

-No te disculpes por eso, ya es pasado, no tienes que traerlo al presente- Fate asintió y parpadeo un par de veces para volver a ponerse recta.

-Entonces, por favor, acepta este collar, quiero que lo uses todo el tiempo si es posible, o por lo menos cuando estés conmigo- Nanoha sonrió y asintió.

-Supongo que no me queda de otra, si te digo que no vas a insistir-

-Que bien me conoces- dijo sonriente mientras sacaba el collar de la caja para ponerlo alrededor del cuello de la cobriza Las dos estuvieron cara a cara con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus rostros- ¿ya te he dicho lo mucho que me encantas? – pregunto más cerca de su rostro.

-Casi todo el tiempo- Fate dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada para luego acercarse y besarla, Nanoha correspondió enseguida, después de todo no había visto a la rubia en todo el día.

-Falta algo más- Fate la tomó de la mano y la guio al bote, subió ella primero para luego ayudarla a subir, ya estando sentadas la rubia tomó los remos y empezó a alejarse de la orilla.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste para que te dejaran entrar a estas horas al parque? – pregunto curiosa.

-Es un secreto, uno que te contare si me das un beso- le dijo acercándose sonriente.

-Mmn, creo que el precio es muy alto- Nanoha se mordió el labio mientras sonreía y la miraba… Fate dejo de remar y tomó las manos de la cobriza entre las suyas, miró fijamente a Nanoha con determinación y precedió a hablar.

-Nanoha, ya te dije que estoy enamorada de ti desde el primer día en que te vi. Me encanta todo de ti, incluso cuando te molestas, y cuando descubro algo nuevo termino enamorándome más… no sé qué haría sin ti en mi vida, simplemente te has vuelto parte de mí- Nanoha escuchaba atentamente intentando ocultar su sonrojo, y Fate hablaba con toda la seriedad que podía- eras la razón por la que voy a la universidad y me esfuerzo tanto, por que quiero que me veas, solo tú, no me importan los demás, ellos pueden decir lo que les de la gana, solo me importa lo que digas tú…

-Fate… yo…- quería decir algo, pero no sabia que decir, no encontraba las palabras.

-Nanoha, mi bella cobriza, yo te amo como no tienes idea, imposible que alguien te ame más que yo- la cobriza se sonrojo y abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, Fate solo sonrió por la reacción de la cobriza- no sabes lo feliz que me harías si me dejaras estar el resto de mi vida contigo, hacer todo contigo. estar en los momentos felices y tristes… - Fate suspiro y la cobriza podía sentir que la rubia estaba temblando- Nanoha… ¿quieres ser mi novia? –

Hubo un gran silencio, uno que Fate ya esperaba, sabia que la cobriza la iba a rechazar, y sabia que se lo merecías, después de como la trato merecía cosas peores… estaba empezando a derrumbarse por dentro, ella solo esperaba una palabra que la reconstruyera.

-Sí quiero – y hay estaba esa palabra, fuerte y clara, no pensó que Nanoha se la diría, pero hay estaba, había dicho que sí y sentía que quería saltar, pero no podía hacerlo ya que estaba en un bote.

\- ¿Enserio? – pregunto pensando que tal vez escucho mal, pero Nanoha se lo confirmo sonriente.

-Quiero ser tu novia… yo…- un gran sonrojo la estaba invadiendo- yo te amo Fate- la nombrada sentía que estaba viendo fuegos artificiales, Nanoha sentía lo mismo.

-Nanoha… lo feliz que estoy en este momento no tiene comparación… me amas… no puedo creerlo, me amas- repetía mientras Nanoha sonreía.

-Sí, te amo… incluso siendo una pervertida- agrego sacando una carcajada a la rubia, Nanoha estaba igual o mejor que Fate, pero tenía que contenerse o voltearía el bote.

-Te prometo… que siempre voy a estar ahí para ti-

-Y yo te prometo, nunca voy a amar a nadie como a ti- luego de la promesa la sellaron con un beso, uno que duro casi toda la noche, profundo y apasionado, además de que Fate aprovecho de poner sus manos en ciertos lugares, la cobriza no se quedo a atrás, se encargo de dejar marcas en los labios de la rubia y en su cuello, después de todo ya no tenía que contenerse, ella era de Fate y la rubia era suya…

la noche estuvo llena de promesas, besos y caricias por parte de las dos, se sentían libres, ya no tenían que aparentar que se odiaban, o ni nada parecido… podían ser ellas misma y eso era lo mejor

 **Ya me aburrí, no voy a seguir esta historia... Na mentira... No es que yo me este excusando, pero me enferme por andar saliendo en camiseta bajo la lluvia y mi computadora esta en manos de un técnico por una "pequeña" caída que tuvo, ademas de otras cosas, pero lo importante es que aquí estoy, yo siempre cumplo... lo que empiezo lo termino no se preocupen.**

 **HASTA LA PROXIMAAA**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

-Hayate-chan, deja eso- decía una cobriza recién salida del baño mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla… la castaña estaba hurgando en los cajones de la cobriza, al parecer donde guardaba la ropa interior.

-Pero quiero ver si tienes algo provocativo- la cobriza se acercó y cerró el cajón.

-Tengo ropa interior normal, ya deja mis cosas- Hayate se lanzó a la cama de Nanoha y hundió su cara en la almohada- y te quejas cuando Fate-chan de dice mapache- la castaña sonrió contra la almohada. La cobriza por fin estaba siendo sincera con sus sentimientos, y eso alegraba a la castaña, ella podía ser mala a veces, pero quería a Nanoha como su hermana, y eso implica que quería verla feliz.

-Por cierto, no me has dicho cómo te pidió que fueras su novia- la cobriza se sentó en la cama para ponerse los zapatos.

-No pienso decirte, ¿Y cómo es que sabes que estamos saliendo?... no le he dicho a nadie, y dudo que Fate-chan te lo haya dicho- Yagami volteo a verla y sonrió.

-Carim me lo dijo, al parecer Fate-chan estaba tan emocionada que no podía esperar a contarlo- la oji lavanda sonrió a ante esas palabras, saber que Fate estaba tan contenta con su relación la emocionó también, pero no lo demostraría.

-Pues pregúntale a ella cómo fue- Hayate hizo su usual puchero, sabía que su amiga le contaría, pero no lo haría enseguida… la castaña estaba entusiasmada por saberlo, y Carim tampoco le quiso contar más. Asi que tendría que esperar.

Después de unos minutos más la cobriza estaba completamente lista para salir. Ese día irían a un acuario, la idea fue de la castaña, diciendo que debían hacer una cita doble, ninguna se negó, aunque las chicas estaban asombradas de que Yagami pensara en algo tan normal y nada pervertido.

Salieron de la casa encontrándose con Fate y el padre de la cobriza, Nanoha pensó que su padre tal vez estaba intimidando a la rubia, pero ese pensamiento se fue cuando Shiro y Fate sonrieron, no sabía lo que había pasado o lo que habían hablado, pero parecía algo bueno… la ojiborgoña no tardó nada en acercarse a su novia y darle un beso en los labios, la cobriza correspondió el corto beso y volteo a ver la expresión de su padre, éste lucía tranquilo lo cual era sorprendente, parece que el hombre ya aceptó completamente a Fate, bueno, por lo menos eso parecía.

-Diviértete hija- dijo su padre tranquilamente y con una sonrisa antes de caminar hacia la casa.

-Vayan con cuidado, no hagan nada travieso- decía la madre de la cobriza en la puerta mientras subía y bajaba las cejas.

\- ¡M-mamá! - regaño con un leve sonrojo, ya se estaba acostumbrando a que su madre la avergonzara, pero era diferente cuando estaba con Fate y sus amigos.

-No se preocupe Momoko-san, yo cuidare de Nanoha- la rubia rodeo la cintura de la cobriza posesivamente mientras la miraba sonrojarse.

-Bueno tórtolas, ya vámonos que el acuario no va a estar abierto todo el día- se quejaba Hayate entrando al auto de la rubia. La ventana del vehículo se abrió dejando ver a Carim.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Hayate, vamos- las chicas se despidieron por última vez de los patriarcas. Como siempre, la rubia le abrió la puerta del auto a la cobriza y luego pasó al otro lado para entrar…

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

El camino estuvo estresante por culpa de cierta castaña que no paraba de molestar a la pareja, luego había puesto música extraña de la cual se sabía la letra a la perfección y cantaba a todo pulmón, su voz no era del todo buena, por más que las chicas le pedían que se callara ella no lo hacía, de hecho, cantaba más fuerte. Todas agradecieron cuando llegaron, todas menos la castaña, según ella quería seguir escuchando música.

-Espera, déjame pagar la mitad Fate-chan- le dijo la cobriza cuando la rubia se acercó a la taquilla de entradas para pagar.

-No pasa nada, déjame pagar - Nanoha quiso negarse, pero no lo hizo, sabía que Fate no la dejaría pagar por más que le insistiera, solo malgastaría palabras.

-Que linda Fate-chan... -

-Tú pagarás tu propia entrada mapache- interrumpió con una sonrisa en su rostro causando que la castaña soltara un puchero y un quejido.

Igual Fate terminó pagando también la entrada de Hayate. las chicas entraron al enorme acuario, era realmente grande, y muy bien decorado… Yagami fue la primera en salir corriendo hacia un cartel donde decía ''Delfines'', las chicas suspiraron sabiendo que tenían que estar vigilándola o se perdería, pero Nanoha y Fate miraron a Carim con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto nerviosa por las miradas.

-Es tu novia, así que es tu responsabilidad - Hablo la cobriza sonriente mientras Fate asentía con la cabeza detrás de ella… Carim puso cara de susto, precisamente por eso no salía con la castaña, era muy difícil controlarla, parecía una niña en una juguetería.

\- ¡Hey!, ¡Son muchos delfines!, ¡Vengan! - las chicas caminaron hacia donde se encontraba una emocionada Hayate mientras suspiraban. _''Hoy va a ser un día agotador''_ pensaron al unísono Fate y Nanoha, mientras que Carim se acercaba a su novia antes de que ésta corriera hacia otro lado.

 **…**

No se equivocaron, fue un día muy agotador, Hayate se había perdido tres veces y la última vez la encontraron intentando tocar a una Orca y haciéndole preguntas sobre por qué era negra con blanco… las chicas enseguida habían corrido hacia ella y la separaron del animal marino mientras ella se quejaba y hacía pucheros.

Después de aquel momento, Hayate no fue soltada por Carim, la rubia la tenía bien sujetada de la mano, y cada vez que la castaña veía algo emocionante intentaba correr hacia el lugar, pero recibió un fuerte jalón…. Terminaron descansando en una banca antes de ir al último lugar, habían visto muchos animales marinos, incluyendo animales peligrosos a los cuales cierta castaña intentaba acercarse. Fate iba a los lugares que iba su cobriza, nunca queriendo soltarse de ella, esta solo sonreía quitándole importancia, después de todo ella tampoco quería separarse.

-Muy bien, ya descansamos así que andando-

-Hayate, por última vez, contrólate- le suplicaba Fate mientras se levantaba de la banca junto a su novia… la castaña la ignoró y se encaminó a un túnel, las chicas la siguieron luego de soltar un suspiro. Entraron a un túnel donde podían ver todo tipo de peces, el lugar hacía parecer que estaban bajo el mar y Fate sabía que después del cielo el mar era el segundo favorito de la cobriza, ésta miraba con ojos brillantes el lugar sacando una enorme sonrisa a la rubia.

\- ¿Te gusta? - pregunto abrazándola por detrás.

-Me encanta- respondió poniendo sus manos sobre las de Fate totalmente perdida y distraída por el lugar.

\- ¿Hasta con tiburones? - preguntó con una ceja enarcada.

-Los tiburones son lindos- Fate sonrió ante eso, para ella los tiburones no eran para nada lindos, pero parece que la cobriza veía casi todo lindo.

\- ¿Y yo?... ¿Te gusto? - volvió a preguntar dando un beso en su mejilla provocando un sonrojo en su novia.

-B-bueno… ya sabes la respuesta, así que no lo diré- la rubia hizo un puchero y la acercó más.

-No lo sé, por eso pregunto… pero entonces no te gusto y solo estás conmigo por lastima- Nanoha la miró con una ceja enarcada, esa conclusión era absurda.

-Mou, Fate-chan, m… - lo dijo tan bajo que ni se escuchó… Fate juntó su mejilla con la de ella y empezó a mover la cabeza en círculos.

\- ¿Mmm?... no escuche- Nanoha se sonrojo mucho más de lo que ya estaba, pero igual repitió.

-M-me encantas Fate-chan… mucho- era muy extraño que la rubia se sonrojara y más extraño si su sonrojo era tan intenso, la cobriza hasta se sorprendió, pero le pareció demasiado tierno verla así, tanto que sintió unas enormes ganas de besarla, pero no hizo falta hacerlo ya que la rubia se le adelantó y selló sus labios, a pesar de que sabían que estaban en un lugar público, el beso no fue nada inocente, Fate apenas tocó sus labios hundió su lengua en su boca y la abrazo un poco más fuerte apretándola y queriendo profundizar más el beso, Nanoha a pesar de que estaba consciente de donde se encontraban, correspondió de la misma manera, la rubia paseaba su lengua por toda la boca de la cobriza y chupaba sus labios… se separó agitada igual que su chica y miró a varios lugares para comprobar si habían algunas personas observando, sin embargo solo había una sola persona viéndolas y era quien menos querían que las viera. Hayate las miraba sonriente con los brazos cruzados mientras levantaba y bajaba las cejas de forma traviesa… Fate y Nanoha la ignoraron y volvieron a conectar miradas, seguían abrazadas y se sentían más cómodas que antes.

\- ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? - pregunto la rubia ya más calmada hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de su novia.

-Mmm, me gustaría, pero se perfectamente lo que va a pasar si voy-

\- ¿Eso es un sí? - se separó para mirarla de frente y le enseñó una mirada esperanzada mientras le dirigía una sonrisa tierna.

-Nop, lo siento, pero hoy no- Fate hizo un puchero y bajó la cabeza. Nanoha sonrió por la ternura y levantó su rostro acariciando sus mejillas- me gustaría ir a tu casa, pero te conozco y sé lo que harás, es solo que… tengo miedo- Fate abrió los ojos en sorpresa al escuchar aquello, pero luego frunció el ceño al ver tristeza en aquella mirada que tanto amaba, a pesar de la mirada triste, la cobriza seguía con una sonrisa- antes éramos "enemigas", y ahora nos amamos, pero desde el día en que todo esto empezó, no has parado ni un momento tus estrategias para llevarme a la cama- la rubia frunció más el ceño, ella sabía que las palabras de Nanoha eran ciertas- voy a ser sincera contigo… - suspiro y no aparto en ningún momento la mirada de la rubia- tengo miedo de que me lastimes, de que lo único que quieras conmigo sea sexo- bajo la mirada tanto avergonzada como triste… Fate seguía con el ceño fruncido, quería gritarle que se equivocaba, pero gritar no era la forma… además, lo que decía Nanoha era cierto, desde el primer día en que se besaron Fate solo había tratado de hacerla suya.

\- ¿Crees que lo que siento por ti no es real? - preguntó apretando los puños y volviendo a verla.

-Eso no fue lo que dije- defendió la cobriza rápidamente.

-Pues eso fue lo que entendí- la cobriza iba a defenderse nuevamente, pero Fate no la dejo hablar- Nanoha, ya te lo he dicho, te amo… ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas? - se podía ver perfectamente como los ojos de la rubia se ponían cristalinos. Ver a Fate con una mirada tan triste lastimo a la cobriza, lo que menos quería era ser la causante de las tristezas de Fate y ahora estaba molesta y un punto de llorar… Nanoha se acercó y acunó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Lo siento… yo… sé que me amas, lo veo en tus ojos, cuando te preocupas por mí, y cuando dices que me amas… perdóname, pero es que termino recordando el pasado y…-

-No recuerdes algo que te traerá dolor, y sé que es mi culpa, pero no lo hagas…- Nanoha asintió y junto sus frentes.

-Tienes razón, lo siento- Fate negó con la cabeza.

-No pasa nada, tienes razón al decir que solo intento llevarte a la cama… pero te equivocas en algo- la cobriza levantó una ceja curiosa, luego Fate la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo a ella.

\- ¿E-en que me equivoco? - preguntó rodeando tímidamente el cuello de Fate mirando hacia otro lado, pero sin apartar su frente de la rubia… ésta sonrió y rozo su nariz con la suya.

-No quiero tener sexo contigo… - espero a que la cobriza la mirara a los ojos, luego continuó hablando- quiero hacerte el amor- dijo con total seguridad en su voz. Un sonrojo más fuerte que los anteriores atacó a la cobriza, no era la primera vez que Fate se lo decía, pero ahora era muy diferente, lo decía con una gran seriedad y seguridad.

\- ¿He?... yo… yo... - una pequeña carcajada fue todo lo que pudo soltar Fate ante su avergonzada novia.

-Te respeto Nanoha, así que esperaré a que estés lista… aunque no lo creas, ya soy demasiado feliz con tenerte como mi novia- la cobriza sonrió ante esas palabras.

-Yo también soy muy feliz contigo Fate-chan- fue lo único que respondió, simple pero cargado de muchos sentimientos.

\- ¿Entonces vendrás a mi casa?, prometo que no voy a intentar nada- Nanoha dejó escapara su típica risa mientras asentía, realmente ya no le importaba, ahora sí se sentía segura y sin miedo, además de que Fate no es la única con ganas de ir más allá de los besos… pero bueno, que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ya ha pasado un mes y la cobriza ya se estaba empezando a sentir estresada, Fate era muy cariñosa con ella siempre, la besaba, la acariciaba, la mimaba y la complacía con cualquier cosa, pero ese no era el problema, no… a ella le fascinaba como la rubia la trataba, nunca había conocido a alguien tan cariñosa y caballerosa, ni siquiera podía molestarse con ella… el único y pequeño problema era que no aguantaba más, desde el día en que había discutido con la rubia sobre tener relaciones sexuales, Fate le había demostrado que solo quería amarla, así que dejo sus intentos de llevarla a la cama y en su lugar la llevaba al cine, al parque o a otro tipos de lugares románticos donde podía besarla y hacerla sonreír. Nanoha se sentía realmente amada, y ahora las ganas de hacer el amor con la rubia la estaban matando, pero Fate lucía más calmada y ya no se apuraba en tenerla en la cama, por supuesto que la tocaba y eso encendía a la cobriza, pero cuando Nanoha sentía a su rubia excitada ésta se alejaba para calmarse… la cobriza se estaba arrepintiendo cada vez más el haber discutido con ella aquel tema, ahora solo quería que Fate la hiciera suya.

Soltó un suspiro frustrado y apretó su cabeza contra la almohada mientras rodaba en la cama, estaba sintiéndose cada vez más frustrada, por supuesto que le encantaba la forma en que la rubia la trataba, y era precisamente por ese trato que ella quería ir más lejos, quería demostrarle a la rubia que ella de verdad la amaba, pero le avergonzaba decírselo… cada vez se arrepentía más y más. Fate le había dicho que esperaría a que estuviera lista, pero ella ya estaba más que lista… _"Mou, idiota, idiota, idiota…"_ se reprendió mentalmente.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el fuerte portazo y enseguida tomó la almohada para lanzarla en cualquier momento.

-Llego el amor de tu vida… ¿Eh?... ¿Tenías pensado golpearme con eso? - pregunto incrédula… Nanoha suspiro de alivio y le arrojó la almohada a la cara.

-Mou Hayate-chan, me asustaste- la chica solo le saco la lengua de forma traviesa.

-Solo quise ver cómo estabas, es que te he notado un poco extraña-

\- ¿Tan obvia soy? - pregunto soltando otro suspiro, la castaña se acercó y se sentó a su lado abrazando la almohada que hace un momento le habían arrojado.

-Eso quiere decir que sí pasa algo… ¿Qué es? - pregunto ahora más seria, esa actitud no era común en ella, pero Yagami sabía cuándo era bueno hacer bromas y cuando no, además de que era buena escuchando, es por eso que Fate además de decirle mapache también le decía chismosa.

-No es nada-

-Claro, y yo nací ayer- habló con sarcasmo- haber, como no me dirás, supongo que tengo que adivinar- Nanoha se encogió de hombros y tomó el oso de peluche disfrazado de doctor que la rubia le había regalado- mmm, supongo que tiene algo que ver con tu rubia- la cobriza asintió lentamente mientras miraba el peluche- ¿Te mintió? - negó con la cabeza- ¿Miró a otra chica? - nuevamente una negación - ¿Ya no la quieres? - negó rápidamente a esa pregunta, ella amaba a la rubia, era imposible no quererla- mmm, veamos…- la castaña miraba hacia el techo mientras pensaba… - No te mintió, no ha mirado a otra chica, y definitivamente no tiene nada que ver con que no la quieras-

-Ya te dije que no es nada- la castaña la ignoro y continúo pensando…

-Seguramente es que no han tenido sexo - dijo en broma mientras volteaba a ver a su amiga, al ver que Nanoha estaba totalmente roja y que escondía su cara en el peluche sin decir nada, se dio cuenta de que había dado justo en el clavo, además de que la cobriza no lo negó- ¿Eh?... ¿Es eso? - pasaron unos segundos hasta que Nanoha asintió lentamente con la cabeza todavía escondiendo su cara en el peluche… el asombro llegó a Yagami -Woow, ¿Qué hiciste con mi amiga? - se burló sonrojando más a la cobriza, Hayate conocía perfectamente a Nanoha y sabía que a ella nunca le interesó nada relacionado con el sexo, sin embargo, ahora parecía lo contrario.

-Mou, sabía que te ibas a burlar de mí, por eso no te dije- La castaña dejó salir una pequeña carcajada.

-Calmante, es normal que pienses en eso cuando realmente te gusta alguien… eso no quiere decir que seas una pervertida- la cobriza hizo un puchero, ella realmente se sentía como una pervertida- pero todavía no veo el problema, estoy muy segura de que Fate-chan no tendría ningún problema- Nanoha quería hablar, quería un consejo, pero se sentía incómoda hablando de eso con Hayate.

-B-bueno… yo... - la castaña volteo los ojos y suspiro.

-Puedes hablar conmigo tranquilamente, créeme, yo sé mucho sobre ese tema, si no me quieres creer puedes preguntarle a Carim- la cobriza enseguida puso cara de disgusto al escucharla.

-Por dios Hayate-chan, no quiero saber de tu intimidad con Carim-san-

-Yo solo decía- se encogió de hombros y continuó- ahora cuéntame con detalles todo por favor- La cobriza suspiro y luego de unos segundos empezó a contarle el problema a su amiga. Le había costado un poco contarle el problema a la castaña, no estaba para nada acostumbrada a hablar de ese tema, pero al final le contó todo, desde la parte en la que habla con la rubia hasta donde empezó a sentir el deseo por querer más que solo besos y caricias.

-Y ahora no sé qué hacer- dijo terminando de contar lo sucedido.

-Mmm… ya veo, por suerte has recurrido a mi- Nanoha la miró con los ojos entrecerrados antes de suspirar.

-Fuiste tú quien quiso venir a molestarme y hurgar en mi vida-

-Mmm, pues no hay nada de malo en que hayas hablado con ella- dijo ignorando las palabras de la cobriza- de hecho, estuvo bien aclarar eso… -

-Pero ahora me estoy arrepintiendo- volvió a hundir su cabeza en el peluche, ahora frustrada por no saber qué hacer.

-Solo dile que estás lista-

-No puedo hacer eso, no es tan fácil, me da mucha vergüenza- dijo contra el peluche.

-Entonces solo sedúcela- decía rodando los ojos con molestia. La cobriza negó rápidamente ante las palabras de su amiga.

\- ¿Estás loca?... definitivamente no haré eso- Hayate se estaba empezando a sentir frustrada.

-A ti te encanta complicar todo- hablo con fastidio en su voz, Nanoha se separó del peluche y le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

-Es que tú no entiendes-

\- Escucha, tú solo espera a que llegue el momento, después de todo tampoco quieres que sea algo planeado, ¿Verdad? - la cobriza se mantuvo callada por un momento, por fin Hayate decía algo con sentido.

-Tienes razón, supongo- La castaña sonrió satisfecha, ella sabía que su amiga no tenía de qué preocuparse, después de todo sabía que Fate quería lo mismo.

 **…**

Había pasado otro mes y ya se sentía el frío de noviembre, sobre todo Nanoha quien era muy friolenta… agradecía que la rubia decidiera invitarla a su casa a ver una película y no a otro lugar a pasar frío, ya tenían la costumbre de salir a pasear los fines de semana y Fate se encargaba de enamorar cada vez más a su novia con sus paseos románticos… pero cuando realmente ninguna de las dos quería salir, decidían ver una película en una de sus casa, esta vez sería la de Fate.

-Todo listo- hablo colocando un tazón de palomitas en la mesita de centro mientras la cobriza la esperaba sentada en el sofá- como sabes no me gustan para nada las películas románticas, así que, si me duermo, no me eches la culpa-

-Mou, créeme que es buena- decía con un puchero, sosteniendo el control y lista para poner la película… la rubia se acercó y se sentó a su lado en el sofá pasando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la cobriza y atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

-Bueno, nada mejor que ver una película acurrucada con mi novia entre mis brazos- la cobriza sonrió y acomodó su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de la rubia.

\- ¿Ya estás cómoda? - preguntó para asegurarse de que estuviera lista para ver la película, la rubia asintió con la cabeza antes de besar la frente de Nanoha.

-Aunque todavía no le veo lo llamativo a esta película, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama? -

-Crepúsculo, te lo he dicho tres veces- dijo con cansancio.

-Bueno, no sé qué le ven de bueno a una película así-

-Solo tienes que verla, no juzgues un libro por su portada- fue lo último que dijo antes de poner la película. La rubia soltó un suspiro de rendición, no podía negarle nada a la cobriza, pero realmente no le gustaban las películas románticas, sin embargo, si tenía que ver todas las películas románticas del mundo por la chica que estaba mirando fijamente la pantalla entre sus brazos, lo haría sin pensarlo...

Solo habían pasado veinte minutos y la película cada vez le disgustaba más, se suponía que el tipo era un vampiro, pero a ella le parecía absurdo que el único efecto que tenía el sol en él era hacer que su cuerpo brillará, eso le parecía realmente tonto… ya se estaba aburriendo, además de que la chica solo empeoraba las cosas y actuaba como raro… _"Y pensar que faltan cuatro películas más"_ pensó resignada, Nanoha escuchaba los suspiros de la rubia y también vio de reojo las caras que hacia lo cual le causaba risa, pero no tenía pensado parar la película.

\- Es que todavía no entiendo qué le ven de bueno a un vampiro- la cobriza sonrió y suspiro.

-Es guapo…- fue su única respuesta. Fate la miró con una ceja enarcada tratando de controlar sus celos.

-Por dios Nanoha, mira a ese tipo, esta super pálido, tanto que puede camuflarse con una pared blanca, y su cabello no es normal, existen los peines- decía con un leve puchero mirando la pantalla con disgusto. La cobriza se acomodó un poco para poder quedar cara a cara con la rubia, pero sin soltarse del abrazo.

\- ¿Celosa? - preguntó mordiéndose el labio, Fate la apretó un poco más y empezó a acariciar su espalda.

-Ja, para nada, ese paliducho no puede hacerte lo que yo te hago - la cobriza se acercó mucho más y rozó sus labios.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que me haces? - Fate no estaba acostumbrada a ver a su Nanoha siendo tan provocativa, pero eso le estaba afectando mucho. Tragando pesado, metió su mano debajo de la camisa de su novia y acaricio su espalda directamente mientras rápidamente unía sus labios en un beso un poco desesperado, Nanoha correspondió de la misma forma y enterró sus manos en los cabellos rubios. Fate acomodo a su novia en su regazo mientras dejaba sus labios para bajar a su cuello…

-Lo siento...pero… - decía contra su cuello, besándolo y mordiéndolo- no puedo… contenerme...- Nanoha levantó un poco más la cabeza para darle más acceso a su novia.

-N-no te he… pedido que te… contengas… ah… - el gemido que dejó escapar la cobriza hizo que Fate quisiera más, pero se detuvo, dejando a una Nanoha jadeante y confundida.

-Nanoha, mi amor… si continuo… no voy a poder detenerme- la cobriza lo único que vio en los ojos de la rubia fue su propio deseo… Acercándose a sus labios Nanoha susurro.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero que te detengas? - dijo antes de besarla con todo lo que podía… Fate estaba más que feliz con esa respuesta, deseaba sentir a su cobriza, escucharla gemir su nombre y pidiendo más- P-pero vamos a tu habitación… - y ahí estaba la Nanoha tímida - t-tu familia, puede venir... en cualquier momento- Fate la beso conmovida por tanta ternura.

-No lo creo, pero supongo que es más cómodo y… romántico- Nanoha sonrió.

-Pensé que no te gusta lo romántico-

-Me gustas tú, y sacas lo mejor de mí. Solo contigo me siento libre y verdaderamente amada… es que te amo tanto mi bella cobriza- la beso llena de deseo mientras se levantaba con ella entre sus brazos, Nanoha al sentirse flotando enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Fate.

El camino hacia la habitación fue entre besos y caricias, aunque Nanoha le había pedido a su novia que viera el camino para evitar accidentes y así en lugar de llegar a la habitación llegarían a un hospital, pero la rubia no le hizo caso y solo respondió a eso desvistiéndola. Ahora se encontraba entrando en su habitación con una Nanoha sin camisa entre sus brazos. La vista al cuerpo de la cobriza la dejo más excitada que antes, su novia realmente tenía un cuerpo espectacular… dudaba mucho que fuera por el entrenamiento de porristas, pero igual no tenía tiempo para preguntar, ella estaba muy centrada en querer perderse en esas caderas, en esas curvas, esos pechos… y en aquel lugar que para ella era sagrado, y sabía las consecuencias de atreverse a probar de ese festín, después de todo seguramente cierto hombre Takamachi la matara luego de esto, pero definitivamente moriría feliz.

-Qué cuerpo, woff - ladro, recibiendo un golpe en el hombro como reprimenda.

-M-mou, nunca cambias- al escuchar sus propias palabras, la cobriza se arrepintió… la rubia recostó a su novia en la cama y enseguida sintió un jalón y fue envuelta en un abrazo- y así es mejor, nunca cambies, te amo, así como eres, así es como me enamore de ti- Fate la apretó un poco más al escucharla.

-Definitivamente, cada día me siento más afortunada de tenerte… eres la única persona que me acepta realmente como soy… también te amo… - volvieron a unir sus labios, compartiendo un beso con más deseo que el anterior… Nanoha dirigió sus manos hacia la cadera de su rubia y tomó los bordes de la camisa para subirla por su cuerpo y pasarla por su cabeza teniendo que romper el beso, le quitó la camisa y la arrojó a quien sabe dónde… Fate se separó un poco y la miró sonriente pero con un claro deseo en su mirada- ahora dime… ¿Qué quieres que te haga primero? - susurro acercándose a su oreja para morderla provocando otro gemido.

-F-Fate-chan… tú, pervertida... eso no se pregunta… s-solo… has lo que quieras- ver a su novia tan tímida realmente estaba afectando mucho a la rubia, tenía unas enormes ganas de hacerla suya una y otra vez, pero tenía que contenerse… _"cálmate Fate, es tú primera vez y también la de ella"_ pensó intentando calmarse, pero realmente le era imposible.

-Me fascinas mi bella cobriza - a Nanoha le encantaba cada vez que la rubia la llamaba así, se sentía especial.

Fate besaba cada parte del cuerpo de la cobriza, estaba deseosa por probar esos pechos que aún estaban cubiertos por la tela del sostén, pero quería que fuera lento y romántico. Lentamente subió sus manos por la espalda de su chica y se encargó de desabrochar su sostén, arrojándolo junto con su camisa y se concentró en esos maravillosos pechos frente a ella, estaban firmes y redondos. No creyó que su antojo pudiera crecer más, pero se equivocó.

\- N-no te quedes… mirando así-

\- ¿He?... lo siento, es que… wow… - acercó su rostro y comenzó a dar besos en los pezones ya erectos, los gemidos no tardaron en escucharse y claramente eran música para los oídos de Fate, una música que quería seguir escuchando… así que deseosa por escuchar más dejo de besar y se dedicó a chupar y lamer.

\- ¡Ah…! Oh, F-Fate- definitivamente no quería detenerse, se sentía de maravilla y Nanoha tampoco quería que parara…- yo… q-quiero…- la rubia no entendía lo que quería decir, por lo que se detuvo para escucharla más claro… pero lo único que recibió fue un puchero por haberse detenido y un gran sonrojo…- yo quiero… - avergonzada por continuar hablando, Nanoha tomó la mano de la rubia y bajó hasta su centro, tocándolo sobre la tela de la ropa interior. Fate se sonrojo un poco pero no se apartó, al contrario, parecía que su mano hubiera cobrado vida y se movía por sí sola- quiero ser completamente tuya- esta vez habló sin tartamudear, quería mostrarse seria.

-Yo también quiero ser tuya en cuerpo y alma- luego de darle un profundo beso, bajo saboreando su cuerpo hasta llegar a su falda, mordiéndose el labio le quitó la falda junto con la ropa interior, dejando al descubierto la hermosa flor frente a ella, tuvo que morderse más fuerte el labio para contenerse. Tomó las piernas de la cobriza y comenzó a besarlas bajando hasta su entrepierna, nunca apartó la mirada de su novia, Nanoha apretaba las sabanas de la cama anticipándose a lo que venía- si en algún momento te sientes incomoda, solo dime- la cobriza asintió totalmente sonrojada…

Bajando lentamente Fate tomó la cintura de su novia y capturó con sus labios su centro mojado. Tanto Nanoha como Fate sintieron un extraño temblor recorrer su columna… la rubia apenas empezó a mover su boca no pudo parar, quería llenarse más y más de su cobriza. Su lengua no paraba de moverse, mientras Nanoha mordía su dedo y cerraba los ojos para evitar gemir, los ojos borgoñas al verla se oscurecieron más de lujuria.

-Nanoha… estás… tan… deliciosa…- decía entre lamidas.

-F-Fate… mmm…. ¡Ah!… - apartó una mano de la cadera de Nanoha para empezar a masajear su clítoris moviendo su dedo en círculos- d-dentro…- ojos borgoña brillaron ante esa petición.

-Mi amor… te va a doler…- susurro preocupada por lastimarla, la cobriza solo asintió y la miró a los ojos, Fate vio claramente el deseo en esa miraba, el mismo deseo que la invadía a ella… sin decir una palabra más se acomodó y subió para besar a su novia. Con cuidado fue introduciendo un dedo mientras continuaba besándola para calmarla un poco, sentía como las piernas a su alrededor temblaban, pero no se detuvo.

\- ¡Aah…! - al escuchar el fuerte gemido se detuvo y miró con preocupación a su novia quien había detenido el beso… podía sentir que ya estaba dentro de ella y se sentía caliente.

\- L-lo siento… mi amor… ¿Estás bien? - los labios de la cobriza capturaron los suyos.

-N-No te preocupes… solo dolió un poco…- luego de otro beso sonrió- puedes continuar… y… - la abrazo y susurro en su oído- por nada del mundo te detengas…- más excitada que antes, Fate introdujo un segundo dedo y comenzó a moverlos. No pasó mucho para que los gemidos de placer se escuchaban, cada vez más fuertes y llenos de deseo, las caderas de Nanoha habían empezado a moverse mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos. Fate sintió como unas uñas arañaban su espalda, pero eso le encantaba, no porque pensara que era masoquista, sino porque sabía que la cobriza lo estaba disfrutando, sabía que era ella la causante de ese placer que estaba sintiendo y eso la hacía extremadamente feliz, además de que ver a su novia, a la chica que tanto ama, verla en su cama, con los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose el labio y moviendo la cadera contra sus dedos, eso era muy sexy y excitante…- F-Fate.. Creo que voy a… ah… voy... ¡oh dios!, ¡se siente… tan bien! - la rubia empezó a mover los dedos más rápido y acercó su rostro a su cuello para mordisquearlo.

-Vamos amor… acaba por mi… -

-Fate… Fate… Fate… Te amo… tanto, tanto… Ah… - para evitar gritar, Nanoha mordió el hombro de la rubia mientras se corría y apretaba sus piernas contra las caderas de Fate…

\- ¿Estas bien? - susurró separándose de su cuello para verla, la cobriza al ver los ojos borgoña vio un brillo que volvió a encenderla, mientras que la rubia estaba más que feliz por haberle hecho el amor a Nanoha y lo que más feliz la hizo, fue que ésta lo disfruto.

-S-sí… yo… lo siento- una ceja rubia se levantó en confusión.

\- ¿Por qué? - sonrojada hasta las orejas la cobriza respondió.

-Es que… solo yo… bueno, es que tú aún no… ya sabes… - la rubia al entender lo que decía su chica sonrió.

-No te preocupes por eso mi amor, créeme, en este momento estoy más que feliz- un puchero fue lo que recibió como respuesta.

-Mou, no es justo… yo también quiero que tú, disfrutes…- un brillo paso por la mirada de Fate, tan rápido que ni siquiera Nanoha pudo verlo.

-Supongo que tienes razón…- se levantó de la cama recibiendo un gruñido tierno por apartarse, pero Nanoha al ver que Fate se quitaba lo poco de ropa que aun traía puesto cambió su cara gruñona por una muy avergonzada… la rubia se acostó nuevamente ahora desnuda y levantó la pierna de la cobriza para montarla en la de ella y así poder conectar sus sexos, la cobriza ya estaba húmeda por su "masaje" anterior, pero Fate a pesar de no haber hecho nada aun, ya se encontraba mojada.

Cuando sintieron sus centros tocarse gimieron por el gran placer que las invadió y automáticamente sus caderas habían empezado a moverse contra la otra. Como la rubia se encontraba arriba se le hacía más fácil el movimiento por lo que había tomado más velocidad y fuerza, Nanoha apretó las sabanas negras mientras gemía el nombre de la rubia cada vez más fuerte y lleno de placer y deseo.

-F-Fate-chan… abrázame- ésta hizo caso enseguida y se movió para abrazarla y besarla, sus caderas seguían moviéndose rápidamente y la cama marcaba el ritmo con un leve sonido… el beso estaba lleno de mordidas y cuando necesitaban aire Fate aprovechaba para susurrar contra sus labios lo mucho que la amaba…

-Mi amor… voy a… -

-Y-yo también… - luego de dos embestidas rápidas y fuertes se vinieron con un gemido ahogado por sus labios.

Unos segundos después Fate se acomodó a un lado de su cobriza igual de agitada que ella, ambas se abrazaron y a pesar de estar cansadas se dieron un beso apasionado para luego separarse riendo, Nanoha llevó su mano a la mejilla de la rubia para acariciarla, mientras que Fate llevó una mano a su cadera y la otra a su trasero sacando una risa a la cobriza.

-Pensé que querías ver al vampiro ese…- susurro contra sus labios.

-Definitivamente me encanta más verte a ti-

-Pero pensé que él era guapo…- hablo con burla recibiendo un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-Para nada… no puede hacer lo que tú me haces- una sonrisa más grande invadió el rostro de Fate al escucharla.

-Me fascinas ¿Lo sabes?... -preguntó mientras se acercaba nuevamente y besaba cada parte de su rostro.

-Creo que me lo has dicho unas cuantas veces… nyahaha, Fate-chan, me haces cosquillas...- la rubia volvió tomar su posición dominante totalmente renovada y lista para una nueva ronda, y la verdad es que la cobriza estaba igual. Fate iba a hacer suya nuevamente a Nanoha... sino fuera por...

\- ¡Fate, llegamos! -

Sip, ahora esta parejita recibirá definitivamente una larga lección sobre las relaciones sexuales con las profesoras Lindy y Precia.

 **Primero que nada, quiero decir que no tengo nada en contra de la saga Crepusculo, pero bueno, si creo que el vampiro esta muy pálido, y también quería decir que en mi país a las palomitas le llamamos cotufas, pero pensé que no entenderían a que me refería si lo escribía así... así que lo escribí como mayormente le llaman en otros países... (Que considerada Carol)... y bueno, por ultimo, quiero decir que realmente estoy un poquito tapada con esta historia, no sé si es la primera vez que me pasa, pero no se preocupen, yo todavía voy a actualizar hasta el final...**

 **Hasta la proximaaaaaaa, Vivan la vida locaaa.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

-Ya no puedo más- se dejó caer hacia atrás en el suelo y fijó su vista en el techo.

-Vamos Nanoha-chan, se que normalmente soy yo quien molesta para no hacer la tarea, pero esta vez es serio- la cobriza volteo a ver a su amiga con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Lo dices porque tu profesor te encontró haciendo de las tuyas con Carim-san sobre su escritorio, y amenazó con decirle a Signum si no tenías eso listo para mañana-

-Pensé que sería divertido, además el viejo llegó antes de lo esperado… - hizo un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Eso no te justifica, sigue siendo tu culpa- reprendió con brazos cruzados. La castaña sonrió traviesamente y preguntó.

-Por cierto... ¿Ya hiciste cuchi cuchi con Fate-cha?... - Nanoha se sonrojó y volvió a fulminarla con la mirada.

-Que forma de cambiar el tema-

-No has respondido- cuando se trataba de chisme no había nada que detuviera a la castaña, ni siquiera la mirada intimidante de Nanoha.

-No te lo diré… - dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Lo tomaré como un sí… por cierto…-

\- Se supone que querías estudiar, ¿Ahora qué quieres? -habló todavía avergonzada.

-Pues me gustaría saber tus planes con Fate-chan - la cobriza ladeo la cabeza sin comprender las palabras de su amiga- me refiero a si van a seguir estando juntas en un futuro, después de graduarnos- la cobriza hizo un gesto de comprender.

-Mmm, pues… no lo sé-

\- ¿He?... ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? - la cobriza se encogió de hombros.

-A mi me encantaría estar con Fate-chan hasta que la muerte nos separe, pero no sé lo que ella quiere- por un momento sintió miedo de lo que la rubia podría querer.

-Mmm, pues si tú quieres eso estoy segura de que ella quiere el doble - Nanoha enarco una ceja curiosa.

\- ¿Como sabes eso? - Hayate la miró incrédula, era más que obvio que Fate hasta mataría por su cobriza, esa rubia estaba locamente enamorada de Nanoha.

-Definitivamente la densidad es incurable, como sea vamos a estudiar-

\- ¿Eh?... – Nanoha la miró sin entender, pero luego le quito importancia- como sea… -

Estuvieron toda la tarde estudiando, realmente Nanoha ya había terminado, pero el mapache le pidió ayuda para terminar su trabajo, al principio se negó, pero luego de recordar las formas que tiene Yagami para convencer a las personas, terminó aceptando… luego de casi tres horas se detuvieron para descansar. Ya se podía ver el cielo con los colores del atardecer, por lo que la castaña tuvo que recoger sus cosas para irse, no había terminado el trabajo, así que sabía que al día siguiente le esperaba una gran reprimenda por parte de su profesor, y luego por parte de su hermana… cuando la castaña abrió la puerta, se encontró con cierta rubia, ésta tenía la mano levantada para tocar la puerta antes de que el mapache abriera.

-Vaya, Vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí- la rubia volteo los ojos fastidiada.

-Veo que ya te vas mapache-

-Hey, quedamos en que no volverías a decirme así, puedo abrir la boca en cualquier momento y tal vez lo haga delante de Shiro-san - el cuerpo de Fate se tenso ante esa amenaza y suspirando asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien, lo siento- la castaña llevó su mano a los cabellos rubios y los acaricio.

-Buena chica, buena chica-

-No soy perro- se quejó con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Como sea, nos vemos- salió mientras agitaba su mano en forma de despedida…

Fate suspiro de alivio cuando la castaña se fue, entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta para luego voltear a ver a su novia quien recogía unos libros y hojas de la mesita, se acercó y le quitó los libros para abrazarla y saludarla con un beso que fue rápidamente correspondido.

\- ¿Cómo estás bella cobriza? - pregunto al separar sus labios.

-Mmm- soltó un suave sonido de satisfacción- de maravilla- Fate sabía que ese domingo no podían salir o ver una película como solían hacer los fines de semana debido a que su cobriza estaba en sus días y ella odiaba tener que salir así. Podían ver una película, pero ese día no había tanta privacidad, la familia de la rubia estaba en casa y los padres de la cobriza estaban libres del trabajo aquel día, Fate no tendría problema con Momoko, sin embargo, ella no solía quedarse quieta estando acurrucada con su novia, no sería bueno que Shiro la viera en su estado más romántico.

\- ¿Quieres salir un rato? - pregunto sonriente poniendo un mechón cobrizo rebelde detrás de su oreja.

-Mou, Fate-chan, sabes perfectamente porque no quiero- la nombrada dejo salir una pequeña risa, recibiendo un golpe en el hombro como reprimenda- no te rías, no es gracioso-

-Está bien, lo siento- le beso el puente de la nariz y la miró con ojos tiernos en forma de disculpa… Nanoha intento mantenerse fuerte, pero luego sonrió y dio un corto beso antes de separarse del abrazo y continuar en lo que estaba.

-Disculpa aceptada- empezó a ordenar los libros que se encontraban en la mesita - por cierto… - hablo nuevamente volteando a ver solo un momento a la rubia quien se encontraba ahora sentada en su cama- ¿Qué fue lo que hablaste con mi papá aquel día? - preguntó volviendo a concentrarse en los libros. Fate levantó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos dando a entender que estaba recordando.

\- Ooh, el día que fuimos al acuario - afirmó y la cobriza asintió.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste?, lucía muy diferente aquel día- la rubia sonrió mientras se recostaba.

-Lo siento, es un secreto- la cobriza hizo un puchero.

-Fate-chan, se supone que no tenemos secretos- dijo con una pizca de molestia. La rubia espero a que se acercara un poco y la halo hacia ella, moviéndose rápidamente para quedar encima.

-Mi amor, por supuesto que no tenemos secretos, y te juro que te lo diré, pero todo a su tiempo, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa- le dio un beso húmedo en el cuello y continuó hablando- no falta mucho, espera hasta la graduación- luego de pensarlo por un rato, la cobriza asintió.

-Está bien- luego de aquella respuesta, Fate continuo en su cuello, paseando su lengua y dientes, luego fue a besos suaves y terminó dando pequeños chupetones- F-Fate… sabes que no podemos...- la rubia subió lentamente hasta su boca y enseguida hundió su lengua, después de todo no hacía falta pedir permiso cuando esa magnífica boca le pertenecía, toda Nanoha le pertenecía y por supuesto que ella también pertenece a su amada cobriza… -F-Fate-chan… -luego de que la nombrada se separará la cobriza le lanzó una mirada amenazante - Mou… mis padres están en casa y estoy en mis días, así que detente… -

-Tampoco es que pongas mucha resistencia amor- un puchero y un golpe fue lo que recibió como respuesta- lo sé, lo sé, ahora mismo me detengo… es solo que se me hace verdaderamente difícil, sabes que eres mi todo… - Nanoha sonrió y se sonrojo.

-C-cuando ya no esté así…- miró hacia otro lado por un momento para volver a ver a su rubia - haremos el amor… te lo prometo- Fate se sorprendió un poco, ella sabía que lo harían, después de todo era ella quien lo iniciaba, pero que Nanoha se lo confirmara con tanto amor en su mirada y ese tierno sonrojo hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido.

-Te amo con todo mi ser- ante esas palabras la cobriza sonrió.

-Sabes que yo también- se besaron nuevamente, el beso era tan profundo y apasionado que no escucharon la puerta de la habitación abrirse…

-Vaya, vaya, la juventud de hoy es tan activa- las chicas se separaron al escuchar a la mujer.

\- ¡M-mamá!... ¡No entres así en mi habitación! - la mujer cubrió delicadamente su boca para evitar reír y su otra mano la movió hacia arriba y abajo intentando quitarle importancia.

-Calma hija, no es un secreto que ustedes han ido más lejos que esto- le guiño el ojo provocando un gran sonrojo en su hija y su nuera… aunque la mujer no mentía, ya que después de que las chicas intimaron, Precia le había contado a Momoko lo sucedido, e incluso le dijo sobre su charla con ellas sobre las relaciones sexuales a lo que la mujer le agradeció…

Después que las chicas tuvieron relaciones sexuales, días después el deseo volvió a ganarles, y por supuesto esos no fueron los únicos días, ahora le habían agregado otra actividad a los fines de semana.

\- ¡Pero igual tienes que tocar! -

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Shiro atraído por la voz de su hija. Por suerte las chicas se habían separado.

-Oh, nada, sabes que nuestra pequeña se pone algo gruñona cuando está en sus días- el hombre se quedó mirando a todas por un momento, para luego asentir.

-Bueno, pero por favor no hables tan fuerte- las chicas suspiraron de alivio al notar que el hombre no se había dado cuenta… o por lo menos eso parecía.

 **…**

Ya habían pasado meses desde aquel día y su charla con el mapache, pero en su mente por alguna razón, seguía rondando la conversación con Hayate, cada vez que recordaba aquel tema, solo sacudía la cabeza e intentaba concentrarse, y lo lograba, o eso era lo que ella creía.

La universidad se encontraba más ajetreada de lo normal por los preparativos de la graduación. Ya los exámenes habían terminado y solo faltaban unos días para la celebración, sin embargo, en lugar de estar feliz, Nanoha se encontraba molesta, la razón era cierta peli morada que últimamente no dejaba en paz a su novia, a pesar de que Fate había dejado en claro que estaba loca por Nanoha, parece que a Ginga no le importaba y buscaba formas de tenerla… Fate se estaba empezando a estresar, no era el tipo de persona que gritara o faltara el respeto, pero estaba llegando a su límite de paciencia.

-Nanoha, amor, no te molestes- la rubia perseguía a la cobriza con ojos de cachorro.

-Fate-chan, no quiero oírte, estoy muy cansada... - se giró para mirar a la rubia - mejor hablamos después- antes de que empezara a caminar, la rubia tomó su mano y la acerco.

-Mi amor, no tienes que ponerte así, sabes que me encantas y te amo…- puso una sonrisa pícara mientras se mordía el labio- te lo he demostrado muchas veces en la cama- dijo acercándose para besarla, estuvo a solo un centímetro de sus labios, y Nanoha iba a corresponder gustosa, sino fuera porque miró por el rabillo del ojo a la razón de su molestia… apartó a Fate y comenzó a caminar.

-Ya vinieron a buscarte- Fate volteo y enseguida cambió su expresión a molestia…

-Fate-san, ¿Te gustaría… - intento decir la chica antes de ser interrumpida.

-Entiende que solo tengo tiempo para mi novia- dicho eso siguió detrás de su cobriza… Nanoha seguía caminando e ignoraba a Fate- Nanoha, mi amor por favor… no te molestes conmigo- la peli morada seguía persiguiendo a la rubia tranquilamente, se podía ver la expresión de molestia, pero a Fate eso no le importaba… la rubia detuvo a la cobriza de nuevo- mi amor, sabes que no tengo culpa- la cobriza se apartó un poco y le frunció el ceño.

-Pero no haces nada para detenerla, solo te alejas y la ignoras, no la detienes- la rubia volvió a acercarse para abrazarla- suéltame Fate- pidió tranquilamente sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco.

-Te amo, lo sabes- no era una pregunta sino una afirmación, y claro que Nanoha lo sabía, después de todo la mirada no miente.

\- ¿Qué quieres conmigo? - una ceja confusa se levantó - nunca me has dicho nada sobre lo que haremos más adelante, ya vamos a graduarnos y siento que esta relación para ti es…-

\- ¿Nunca te he dicho lo quiero contigo? - interrumpió ahora molesta… la cobriza asintió lentamente ahora insegura.

-Te he escuchado decir que quieres casarte conmigo, pero sé que solo estas bromeando- la rubia frunció más el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué piensas que todo lo que digo es una broma? - dijo más molesta y se fue sin mirarla pasando por el lado de Ginga quien se había asustado al ver su mirada… Fate se detuvo un momento y miró a Nakajima- y tú déjame en paz, nunca me vas a interesar, ya hasta me está dando miedo tu acoso- la peli morada se sonrojo de vergüenza y asintió lentamente...Fate siguió caminando mientras Nanoha la veía con un puchero.

\- ¿Ahora yo soy la mala? - se preguntó también molesta.

 **...**

Ambas estuvieron molestas todo el día y cada vez que se encontraban se ignoraban. Hubo un momento en el que Fate se quiso acercar y disculparse, pero se arrepintió al recordar las palabras de su cobriza, por otro lado Nanoha pensaba en lo opuesto, ella no tenía pensado disculparse, su orgullo era muy grande…

-Vamos Nanoha-chan, a ti tampoco te gusta estar peleada con ella- hablo la castaña, sentada frente a ella junto a Carim.

-No, no quiero- hizo un pequeño puchero y continuó comiendo su almuerzo. La castaña suspiro y miro a su novia.

-Es inútil convencerla, su orgullo siempre va un paso adelante- Carim asintió entendiendo a qué se refería y volvió a ver a Nanoha.

-Nanoha-san, creo que lo mejor es hablar- la nombrada negó con la cabeza.

-Ya dije que no pienso disculparme y se acabó- Hayate y Carim dejaron salir un gran suspiro cansado. '' _Esta mujer es terca y orgullosa''_ pensaron al unísono, y parecía que la cobriza podía leer sus mentes porque enseguida las fulmino con la mirada.

En lo que quedo del día no volvió a ver a Fate lo cual, provocó un sentimiento de tristeza y culpa, pero no lo admitiría.

 **...**

Al día siguiente, Nanoha se había levantado de mal humor y su familia lo había notado, pero no sabían si era bueno preguntar, después de todo Momoko y Shiro conocían a la perfección el carácter de su hija, sin embargo les gustaba arriesgarse.

-Hija… ¿Pasó algo?... - pregunto, luego cambió su expresión a molestia y volvió a hablar- ¿Fate hizo algo malo? - ya en su mirada se podía ver a la perfección que estaba planeando una muerte. Nanoha bajo la cabeza para ocultar su tristeza.

-No… la verdad, ella no hizo nada malo- dijo con una sonrisa triste. No mentía al decir eso, ella se había molestado sin razón, después de todo a ella no le importaba realmente Ginga, ella sabía que la rubia era fiel y la respetaba, así que la peli morada no le preocupaba… el problema era lo que había hablado con Hayate, esa conversación la tenia estresada y terminó molestándose con quien menos quería, después de todo ella la hizo sentir mal al decir que no decía nada en serio… Pero Nanoha era tan orgullosa que se le hacía muy difícil tener que disculparse… Unos toques en la puerta hicieron que la cobriza volviera a su mundo- yo voy - dijo antes de ir. Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió un poco, definitivamente no esperaba ver a la rubia - Fate-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí? - la nombrada se acercó para besar su mejilla antes de responder.

-Vine a buscarte, para llevarte a la universidad- al ver la duda y la inseguridad en su chica, la rubia suspiro- por favor Nanoha, sigues siendo mi novia, no vamos a estar enojadas toda la vida- era cierto, pero ese no era el problema, Nanoha se sentía mal debido a que se supone debería ser ella quien intentará arreglar las cosas no empeorarlas, después de todo Fate no tenia culpa, ni siquiera entendía bien la molestia de Nanoha.

-Lo siento… se que lo que dije… - intentaba explicarse, pero no se le daban bien las disculpas ya que casi siempre tenía la razón, todo eso empezó a cambiar cuando conoció a esa rubia pervertida.

-No pasa nada amor… además, el que intentes disculparte me da a entender que de verdad lo sientes, sé que eres orgullosa- la cobriza sonrió y asintió lentamente- además de que mañana es la graduación y quiero verte feliz como yo lo estoy cuando te tengo- era inevitable estar feliz con la rubia que tenía.

-Tienes razón…- admitió con un pequeño sonrojo- por cierto Fate-chan…-

\- ¿Mmm? -

\- T-te amo…- una sonrisa llegó a la rubia, realmente era difícil vivir estando peleadas, ni siquiera había dormido bien, Fate necesitaba que su cobriza le desee las buenas noches y ésta también necesitaba escuchar a su novia… se amaban y no podían separarse ni un momento.

-Yo te amo más, ahora, ¿Qué te parece si me das un beso de reconciliación y nos vamos? - con un asentimiento la cobriza se acercó y unió sus labios. Por supuesto que después de no besarse durante veinticuatro horas las estaba matando, así que el beso no era muy decente que digamos… y definitivamente Shiro, quien se encontraba a solo unos pasos no estaba muy feliz con esa escena.

 **…**

Por fin… ya no más estudios, ahora solo trabajar y ganar dinero, era lo que pensaban la mayoría de recién graduados… todos ahora estaban reunidos con su familia tomando fotos o siendo felicitados por su esfuerzo. Entre la multitud de recién graduados y familiares estaban nuestras chicas siendo felicitadas y recibiendo abrazos asfixiantes.

-Aaaww, tan lindas- decía Momoko con una cámara, junto a una muy emocionada Precia- sonrían- pedía mientras Nanoha y Fate suspiraban cansadas, hicieron lo que se les pidió y justo cuando se tomó la foto, cierta castaña se atravesó haciendo una cara graciosa, las chicas la miraron con desaprobación, sin embargo, a Momoko no le importo y guardo la imagen.

-Chicas, ahora bésense- pidió esta vez Precia. Shiro y Lindy solo veían y sonreían, ellos podían ver que las chicas pedían ayuda con la mirada, pero no podían hacer nada…

Luego de tantas fotos y besos, las chicas por fin estaban descansando bajo un gran árbol y se habían quitado la incómoda toga. Veían a todos fácilmente desde allí y por supuesto que todos podían verlas también, con eso me refiero a que los seguidores de la cobriza no dejaban de ver a la rubia de mala gana, y obviamente Nanoha también recibía miradas amenazantes, pero poco les importaba. Muchos chicos llegaron a pensar que podrían tener la oportunidad con la cobriza, pero Fate les quitó la ilusión a todos, estaba más que claro que Nanoha no iba a dejar a la rubia por nadie. Lo mismo pasaba con Fate, después de un tiempo, ninguna chica quiso ser rival del demonio blanco… ninguna excepto Ginga quien en ese momento no dejaba de ver a Fate lo cual estaba empezando a irritar a Nanoha.

-Amor, solo ignórala- pidió abrazándola.

-Pero es que ella no entiende... no conozco a nadie más molesto que ella- dijo con un pequeño puchero, Fate solo sonrió, los pucheros de la cobriza eran demasiado adorables para ella.

-Pero eso no importa, nunca le voy a prestar atención, solo tengo ojos para ti y lo sabes- la cobriza sonrió ante esas palabras.

-Tienes razón…- su sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar de nuevo aquella conversación de meses atrás… Fate captó enseguida el cambio, no era la primera vez que veía a Nanoha perder el ánimo repentinamente, no había dicho nada solo por que a simple vista se veía que la cobriza no iba a responder o evitaría el tema, pero ya no aguantaba y tenía que preguntar.

-Princesa… ¿Que te ha tenido tan preocupada estos meses? - la cobriza miró hacia otro lado por un momento y luego volteo a verla nuevamente con una sonrisa.

-No es nada Fate-chan, solo el cansan…-

-No me mientas, quiero saberlo mi bella cobriza- dijo con clara tristeza en su mirada. Nanoha suspiró, ya sabía que no era buena ocultando cosas a su novia.

-Es solo que… ¿Quiero saber que quieres conmigo? - la rubia enarco una ceja sin entender, ya Nanoha le había preguntado eso, pero realmente no entendía del todo- lo que quiero decir es… ¿Que quieres para nuestro futuro juntas? - pregunto, un poco ansiosa por una respuesta. Fate miró por un momento a Shiro entre la multitud junto a su esposa, el hombre la miró y solo asintió con la cabeza, eso fue todo lo que necesito la rubia para responder a la pregunta de su cobriza.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste sobre lo que había hablado con tu papa? - la cobriza asintió.

\- Dijiste que era un secreto y que me lo dirías en la graduación- la rubia sonrió y asintió.

-Ahora voy a responder a tu pregunta y también te diré lo que hable con tu papa- Nanoha se mordió el labio, por alguna razón tenía miedo a lo que Fate le diría- bueno, a partir de ahora tengo que empezar desde cero, ya sabes, trabajo, nuevos compañeros… y un tipo de pareja diferente…- al escuchar eso la cobriza sintió un temblor en su cuerpo, no entendía bien a lo que se refería Fate, pero prefería que terminara de hablar- con esto me refiero a que no quiero empezar mi trabajo y que te vean como mi novia, no quiero que me pregunten y tener que responder que eres mi novia… no quiero verte a los ojos y ver a mi novia… no quiero…- Nanoha se soltó del abrazo y le dirigió una mirada fría.

-Ya entendí Fate... no tienes que seguir explicando…- una lagrima bajo por su mejilla provocando un sentimiento de culpa en Fate, pero tenía que aguantar- ya no quieres que sea tu novia… - no pregunto, era una afirmación.

-Así es…- bajando la cabeza y temblando, la cobriza asintió.

-Bien…- se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar, pero enseguida una mano la detuvo tomando la suya y haciendo que volteara de nuevo.

-Espera, ¿A dónde vas? - pregunto ahora asustada, _''Creo que me pase''_ pensó, rogando que Nanoha no la matara después de eso.

-Pues me voy… ¿Qué esperas que haga? - la miró con tristeza en sus ojos.

-No he terminado de hablar- Nanoha frunció el ceño.

-Ya déjame en paz, creo que ya has tenido suficien…- la rubia la interrumpió estrechándola en sus brazos, Nanoha intentó soltarse, pero Fate no la dejo.

-Mi amor, déjame terminar de hablar- la cobriza ignoró sus palabras y seguía intentando soltarse, pero eso no detuvo a Fate para seguir hablando- la razón por la que ya no quiero que te vean como mi novia es porque quiero más que eso… quiero ir al trabajo y que me pregunten por mi esposa, que te vean como mi esposa... quiero verte a los ojos y ver a mi esposa… quiero despertar todas las mañanas junto a mi esposa, llegar a la casa y ser recibida con un beso de mi esposa… Nanoha, te amo demasiado, tanto que ya no quiero que seas mi novia- la cobriza ya había dejado forcejear, ahora solo estaba con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa. Fate se separó y la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa. Lentamente se arrodilló y de su pantalón sacó una pequeña caja negra aterciopelada la cual abrió, dejando ver un hermoso anillo azul como los ojos de la cobriza, y en él marcaba una N y una F… la rubia se aclaró un poco la garganta para tratar de calmarse y continuar hablando- Mi bella cobriza… ¿Te casarías conmigo? - preguntó, temblando por miedo a ser rechazada. Por otro lado, Nanoha estaba demasiado asombrada, pudo ver de reojo a su familia y amigos mirando la escena, así como también podía sentir muchas auras oscuras que seguramente eran de las fans de la rubia… Fate, a pesar de saber que muchos le dirigían una mirada de odio y amenaza, solo le importaba la respuesta de Nanoha, quien todavía estaba quieta sin saber qué hacer o decir.

\- ¡Di algo mujer! - se escuchó a Hayate gritando, lo cual sacó a la cobriza de su sorpresa… mirando fijamente a la rubia, se mordió con nerviosismo el labio antes de responder.

\- … No… - la boca de Fate casi cae al escuchar eso.

\- ¿Qué…? - pregunto, sin creer que realmente Nanoha la estaba rechazando. Sus familiares también estaban igual, definitivamente no esperaban esa respuesta, todos estaban en shock, lo cual hizo que Nanoha empezara a reír- ¿De qué te ríes? – pregunto todavía en shock. Nanoha hizo que Fate se levantara antes de plantarle un profundo beso, mejor que todos los que han tenido… al separarse, la rubia no entendía nada y Nanoha solo reía más al ver el conflicto en el rostro de su rubia.

-Nyahaha… por supuesto que acepto casarme contigo, Fate-chan… pero tenía que hacerte pasar un mal rato también- la rubia al escucharla enseguida empezó a reír.

\- ¿De verdad? - pregunto emocionada.

-Mi amor, sí… - otro beso dejó en claro que Nanoha no estaba mintiendo. Los aplausos empezaron a escucharse y también las felicitaciones, pero también las risas por todo el show que hicieron las chicas sin darse cuenta. Al romper el beso, Fate sacó el anillo de la caja para ponerlo en la mano de su cobriza, una brillante sonrisa se formo en su rostro, Nanoha iba a ser su esposa, por dios, era el día más feliz de su vida… sin esperar un momento, la cargo y empezó a dar vueltas con ella, y a pesar de que la cobriza estaba un poco asustada por caerse, la felicidad era más.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo…- repetía mientras la giraba. Nanoha solo reía por la emoción de su ahora prometida.

 **...**

Luego de tanta emoción y felicitaciones, las chicas empezaron a caminar a su casa, podían irse en carro, pero preferían caminar, así podían hablar más y podrían darse más cariño con más tiempo.

-Amor- llamó la cobriza, a lo que la rubia solo respondió con un beso en la mejilla- No me dijiste lo que habías hablado con mi papa- Fate empezó a besar la mano donde se encontraba el anillo.

-Pues, ese día le pedí su bendición para pedirte matrimonio- dijo todavía besando su mano.

-Vaya, pues parece que si te quiere. Ese día lucia muy feliz- la rubia asintió con una sonrisa.

-Ese día, me dijo que estaba contento al saber que yo realmente quería algo serio contigo, dijo que estaba buscando una forma de acabar conmigo porque pensaba que te iba a lastimar y terminar contigo… pero nunca haría algo así- Nanoha le dio un beso y sonrió…

-Te amo… - susurro contra sus labios.

-Yo te amo más- respondió dando un corto beso.

-Mou, Fate-chan, no empieces una guerra, mejor quedemos en que las dos nos amamos igual- la rubia sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No, mi amor, porque yo te amo más- ya la cobriza sabía a donde iría eso, pero no podía dejar que Fate ganara, no cuando se trataba de amor.

-Yo te amo muchísimo más, y si dices que me amas más entonces yo te amo el doble de lo que me amas- Fate dejo salir una pequeña risa y la acorralo contra una pared.

-Está bien… ganaste, solo por hoy… porque yo cada día te amo más- Nanoha dejó escapar una pequeña risa y se lanzó a probar aquellos labios que obviamente le pertenecían… con ese beso el ambiente se estaba calentando, y era normal, después de ese día tan sorpresivo… al separarse del beso, Fate empezó a acariciar las mejillas de Nanoha con sus labios.

-Entonces… ¿Vamos a mi casa o a la tuya? - preguntó en tono ronco.

-Mmm, pues en mi casa está mi familia, y en la tuya también esta tu familia…- otro beso- y realmente quiero celebrar contigo nuestro compromiso… así que… - lanzando una mirada traviesa, Fate entendió.

\- Así que vamos a un lugar más privado- con un beso y un asentimiento Fate la halo y empezaron a caminar en dirección contraria a sus casas. Nanoha todavía no podía creer que Fate le hubiera pedido matrimonio, y la rubia por otro lado estaba tan emocionada que no sabía cómo expresarlo… pero dentro de poco le demostraría a su cobriza lo feliz que estaba.

 **...**

 **Ok, Ahora si déjenme aclarar que la razón de mi tardanza es que mi computadora está dañada porque cierta personita jugó con teclas que no debía… (Osea yio)... pero bueno, los accidentes pasan, por cierto el siguiente capítulo es el últimoooo… otra historia de Carol Otak finalizadaa, (se supone que debia ser carol otaku), pero ya me da flojera cambiarlo jejejeje… y sip, LostNeko120** **soy orgullosamente Venezolana**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

-¿De verdad?... no puedo creerlo…-

-Pero es la verdad, cariño- la niña de siete años hizo un pequeño puchero el cual la hacía parecerse mucho a una de sus madres.

-Mou, le hubiera pedido a Nanoha-mamá que me lo contara- la rubia que se encontraba sentada en el sofá frente a la niña, imito su puchero.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad, yo no miento- iba a continuar quejándose hasta que sintió unos brazos rodeando su cuello por detrás.

-Se que te cuesta imaginarlo, Vivió, pero es la verdad- hablo la cobriza a su hija. La niña levantó una ceja en confusión y miró al suelo intentando imaginar lo que su madre rubia le había contado, al ver que se le hacía imposible volvió a mirar a sus madres.

-Es que no me las imagino peleando y persiguiéndose para hacer maldades la una a la otra- dijo de una manera muy tierna… Fate sonrió por tanta ternura y luego soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-No nos odiábamos, al contrario, era una forma de ocultar lo que sentíamos... - la niña miró a su madre confundida.

-Mamá, eso no tiene sentido… - la cobriza rodeó el sofá y se sentó en el regazo de su esposa.

-Pues esas ''Maldades'', fueron las que nos unieron- la rubia asintió sonriente mientras se acercaba a besarla en los labios.

-Es muy extraño, ¿Cómo las personas que se tratan tan mal pueden llegar a amarse tanto?-

-Realmente yo tampoco lo sé, pensé que Nanoha nunca me correspondería- miró a su hija un momento y cambió su expresión a una de falsa preocupación- no tienes ni idea del daño que me hacía, le encantaba tratarme mal… - Vivio sonrió al darse cuenta de que su madre exageraba, además de que conocía a su Nanoha-mamá… La rubia soltó un pequeño quejido al sentir un golpe en el hombro por parte de su cobriza… a pesar de saber que Nanoha no estaba contenta con lo que había dicho, la rubia igual se rio.

-Mou, Fate-chan… eso no es cierto- Nanoha sintió un pequeño frio recorrer su espalda al ver la mirada de su esposa, esa mirada la conocía a la perfección, Fate amaba los pucheros y los enojos de Nanoha, su esposa se veía demasiado tierna… y a la cobriza se le olvidaba que debía dejar de hacer eso, la razón era simple, desde que se casaron, cada vez que Nanoha hacia un puchero, terminaba desnuda en la cama con una rubia excitada sobre ella. Fate sabía que tenía que controlarse, estaban frente a su hija… pero con la mirada, le estaba dejando en claro a su esposa que no se escaparía.

-Fate-mamá, ¿Cuando te enamoraste de Nanoha-mamá? - esa pregunta era más fácil que la anterior, se le había cansado la garganta de tanto contar el cómo empezó todo, aunque por supuesto que no se arrepentía, contaría esa historia mil veces el mismo día si se lo pidieran.

-Mmm… - miró hacia arriba un momento mientras apretaba un poco más el agarre alrededor de la cintura de su esposa- estoy segura de que fue el primer día que la vi… - la cobriza levantó una ceja curiosa…

\- ¿De verdad? -

\- Sip - respondió con una sonrisa- te vi el primer día que llegaste a la universidad y sentí… - la cobriza se quedó observando fijamente a su esposa, y Fate nunca apartó la mirada, quería demostrarle a su esposa que no mentía, y qué mejor forma que mirándola a los ojos mientras hablaba- sentí que ya te conocía, que sabía todo de ti… sentí un pequeño cosquilleo en mi estomago y te aseguro que no era hambre- esto último lo dijo riendo, y terminó recibiendo un pequeño golpe en el hombro por arruinar el momento.

-Que poco romántica… - la rubia acercó su rostro al de su esposa y susurro para que su hija no escuchara.

\- ¿En serio?... tus gemidos me dicen lo contrario- Vivio levanto una ceja confundida por el repentino color rojo que invadió el rostro de su Nanoha-mamá.

-Mmm, ¿Que le dijiste Fate-mamá? - la nombrada volteo a sonreírle a su hija.

-Ooh, nada de qué preocuparse- la cobriza hizo un pequeño puchero y se bajó del regazo de su esposa...

-Vamos, el almuerzo está listo- la niña se levantó emocionada y enseguida corrió hacia donde se encontraba la cocina, dejando a sus madres atrás en la sala. Fate intentó acercarse a Nanoha para tomarla de la cintura, pero la cobriza la esquivo y volteo a verla con su pequeño puchero- estas castigada, Fate Testarossa… - una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en el rostro de la rubia mientras intentaba acercarse.

-Amor, solo fue una pequeña broma… además, no estaba mintiendo- la mirada que le dirigió Nanoha hizo que su cuerpo temblara.

-Por estar haciendo tus bromas, hoy dormirás en el sofá-

\- ¿Qué? - enseguida se acercó a su esposa y la abrazo mientras juntaba sus frentes y le daba cortos besos en los labios- sabes… que no… puedo… dormir… sin ti… - decía entre besos… Nanoha no la separó en ningún momento, no importa lo muy molesta que estuviera, nunca le negaría un beso a su esposa.

-Ya veremos si decido cambiar de opinión- se soltó lentamente del abrazo y le dio un corto beso antes de caminar hacia donde su hija había ido- ahora vamos a almorzar- Fate sonrió y caminó detrás de su esposa…

A veces la rubia terminaba pensando que estaba soñando, su vida se había vuelto fantástica desde que empezó a estar con la cobriza, cuando estaba en la universidad loca por Nanoha, nunca imaginó que se casaría con ella y tendrán una maravillosa hija… siempre recuerda el día que se casó con Nanoha, cómo olvidar la emoción en el rostro de ambas, y el entusiasmo cuando dijeron '' _Sí, acepto''_... Fate sabía que la cobriza era cariñosa, pero cuando empezaron a vivir juntas se había vuelto más cariñosa lo cual le encanto a la rubia, además de que a Nanoha también le gustaba que la mimaran, eso para Fate era muy fácil, a ella le encantaba hacer feliz a su bella cobriza…

Cuando habían decidido tener un bebé, la cobriza insistió en que ella quería llevarlo… Fate definitivamente no se arrepentía de eso, después de todo la cobriza no había tenido cambios de humor, al contrario, solo se había vuelto más cariñosa y mimada lo cual a la rubia le fascinaba… estaba pensando seriamente en tener otro hijo… De repente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras caminaba hacia el comedor, el recuerdo de Shiro diciéndole que estaba feliz de tenerla como nuera se le había venido a la mente, el hombre siempre se mostraba molesto con Fate cuando la veía, pero un dia Momoko lo obligó a decirle a la rubia como se sentía realmente y que se disculpara, y era obvio que nadie le diría a la señora Takamachi que no… desde ese momento Fate empezó a tener más confianza con el hombre, incluso cuando la cobriza se molestaba con ella, terminaba llamándolo para pedirle consejos.

Ya estando toda la familia en el comedor, se dedicaron a almorzar… la cobriza miró un momento el plato de su hija y enseguida puso una expresión de desaprobación- Vivio, tienes que comerte los vegetales también-

\- P-pero, saben horribles- dijo con disgusto mientras miraba las zanahorias y los pimientos.

-Eso no es cierto hija, son muy buenos para la salud…- hablo ahora la rubia.

\- ¿Por qué todo lo sano tiene que saber tan mal? -

-Claro que no… mira a Nanoha-mamá, es hermosa, fuerte y sana ¿verdad? - la pequeña asintió.

-No estoy segura con lo de fuerte- Fate miró a su esposa mientras se acariciaba el hombro.

-Amor, créeme que lo eres- la cobriza al entender lo que quiso decir su esposa, frunció el ceño e hizo un pequeño mohín… Fate miró enseguida a su hija y decidió que era mejor cambiar de tema- como sea, para estar fuerte y sano hay que comer vegetales, ¿Verdad Vivio? -

-Mmm…- la pequeña asintió con la cabeza mientras intentaba meter una zanahoria a su boca…

-Bueno, cambiando de tema…- el sonido del timbre interrumpió a la rubia, pero también la salvó de otro castigo.

-Yo voy…- como una mujer caballerosa que es, la rubia detuvo a su esposa y se levantó.

-Yo voy amor, ustedes sigan comiendo- no espero a que Nanoha hablara y fue hacia la puerta de entrada… la cobriza solo sonrió cuando su esposa se fue, le encantaba la forma en la que la rubia la trataba, solo que a veces solía pasarse cuando hablaba. Fate siempre ha sido cariñosa y caballerosa, a Nanoha le fascinaba que siempre quisiera amarla, nunca se negaba a los mimos de su rubia esposa… la cobriza cada día se encontraba más enamorada de ella, Fate siempre se encargaba de que ella y su hija estuvieran sonrientes y satisfechas.

Ya estando en la entrada, la rubia se sobresalto por las repetidas veces que el timbre empezó a sonar, rápidamente abrió la puerta ya sabiendo quien había ido de visita sin ser invitado… apenas abrió la puerta se encontró con cierta castaña que se había encargado de molestarla todos esos años desde que se casó con Nanoha, ella sabía que al casarse con la cobriza tenía que aguantarse a Hayate Yagami todos los días en su casa.

\- ¡Ya llegué familia! - grito la castaña mientras entraba a la casa sin ser invitada.

-Hayate… estamos almorzando- dijo Fate con la intención de sacarla de su casa.

\- Oh… ¿En serio? - preguntó mientras se quitaba el suéter y se lo entregaba a la rubia- pensé que llegaría temprano, empezaron sin mí…- una ceja rubia se levantó sin entender a qué se refería la castaña- ¡bueno, vamos a comer¡ -

\- ¿Qué? - Hayate se quitó los zapatos dejándolos mal acomodados en la entrada, luego empezó a caminar por la casa dejando atrás a una Fate muy irritada.

Nanoha al escuchar el grito de la castaña dejó salir un suspiro cansado, Vivio por otro lado, se levantó sonriente y corrió hacia la castaña… ésta quien ya estaba entrando al comedor, se puso a la altura de la pequeña y la recibió con un abrazo.

\- ¡Tía Hayate! - saludo emocionada la niña mientras la castaña acariciaba su cabeza… Nanoha sabía que Vivio quería mucho a Hayate, y sabía que debido a eso vería a la castaña muchas veces en su casa… Yagami solía pasearse por su casa casi todos los días, tanto que Nanoha tuvo que darle una llave de la casa para cuando nadie esté, sin embargo, se las quitó días después debido a que casi descubre a la pareja en el acto… Nanoha le había dado las llaves de la casa para que no tuviera que tocar la puerta, pero definitivamente tenía que tocar la puerta de las habitaciones antes de entrar.

\- ¿Cómo está mi sobrina favorita? - la niña respondió con un emocionado ''Bien'' mientras se soltaba de su tía.

-Hayate-chan, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - Preguntó Nanoha aparentemente tranquila, era obvio que las visitas de la castaña no eran tan buenas, después de todo siempre causaba un problema para la pareja, o simplemente se encargaba de avergonzarlos.

-Pues vine a almorzar- fue rápidamente a la cocina y salió igual de rápido con un plato y un vaso, los colocó sobre una parte vacía de la mesa para luego tomar asiento y mirar a Nanoha y a Fate quien ya estaba entrando en el comedor- ¿Qué hay de comer? -

\- ¿Por qué no almuerzas con tu esposa? - pregunto la rubia con leve fastidio en su voz.

-Carim tiene que trabajar hoy hasta tarde- habló intentando dar lástima.

-Pues ve a almorzar sola- Nanoha le dio un pequeño codazo a la rubia, ésta volteo a verla y entendió el por qué del codazo, su hija la estaba mirando con una expresión de confusión.

\- Fate-mamá, ¿Por qué tratas así a la tía Hayate? - de repente a Fate le habían dado ganas de patear a Yagami, no quería que su hija se molestara con ella por tratar mal a su tía favorita.

-Mi princesita, la estoy tratando bien… Hayate- la rubia miró a la castaña con una sonrisa mientras que en su mirada se podía ver la amenaza- Quédate a almorzar, ponte cómoda- como solía hacer la castaña, ignoró la mirada amenazante y asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces, a comer-

Fate realmente no odiaba a la castaña, al contrario, de hecho ella fue una de las pocas personas que la ayudó a estar con Nanoha. El único problema era lo molesta que solía ser cuando quería fastidiarla a ella o a su esposa, pero aunque quisiera sacarla de su casa no podía, sabía que la castaña era parte de la familia.

 **…**

-Pensé que Hayate nunca se iba a ir- hablo dejando salir un suspiro cansado mientras se acercaba a su hija dormida.

-Sé que en el fondo la quieres- dijo mientras cubría mejor a su hija con la cobija y le dejaba un beso en la frente… Fate hizo lo mismo y al igual que a su hija, le dio un beso en la frente a su esposa. Saliendo de la habitación en silencio para no despertar a la pequeña, la pareja se dirigió a la suya, pero antes de llegar a la puerta la cobriza detuvo a su esposa.

\- ¿Pasa algo amor? - la cobriza sonrió y se dio la vuelta para entrar a la habitación y salir con una cobija y una almohada.

-Todavía no olvido que estás castigada-dijo entregándole la almohada y la cobija… La mirada de Fate casi convence a Nanoha de arrepentirse, pero la resistencia de la cobriza ganó aquel dia.

-Amor, lo siento, pero es que tampoco hice nada malo…-

-Mou, te he dicho mil veces que te controles cuando estemos frente a Vivio- Fate se acercó con mirada de cachorro regañado y rodeo su cintura.

-Pero es que simplemente no me puedo contener-

-Pues tienes que aprender a contenerse- le dio un corto beso en los labios mientras se soltaba del abrazo- ahora, buenas noches cariño- dijo antes de darse la vuelta y entrar en la habitación dejando a la rubia atrás con una mirada de perrito abandonado.

\- ¿Es normal que me excite verla así? - se preguntó a sí misma caminando hacia la sala… Se acomodo en el sofá e intentó dormir, _''Esto me pasa por pervertida''_ pensó mirando fijamente el techo… _''Si voy y me disculpo de nuevo, tal vez me deje dormir con ella''_ Pensó, pero no tardo mucho en descartar la idea. Empezó a moverse para buscar una posición cómoda que la dejara dormir, pero al final no encontró ninguna, incluso llegó a pensar si era mejor dormir en el piso.

Por otro lado, Nanoha estaba igual o tal vez peor, tal vez Fate pensaba que su esposa ya se había dormido, sin embargo, la cobriza estaba dando vueltas por toda la cama, intento abrazar una almohada para llenar el vacío, pero era muy diferente, una almohada no podía ocupar el lugar de su Fate-chan, de hecho nadie podía _''_ _Va a ser una noche larga''_ pensó volteándose para mirar el techo y dejar escapar un gran suspiro… era muy difícil dormir sin la rubia, desde que se habían casado solo dos veces durmieron separadas, y fue debido a que hicieron un viaje con su familia y Shiro a pesar de saber que su hija ya era toda una mujer, se negó a dejarla dormir con su esposa, esos dos días ninguna de las dos durmió, fue por eso que el tercer día le dijo a su padre que nunca más volviera a separarlas o ella dejaría de ser su niña consentida, a lo que el hombre sólo respondió con una mirada de amenaza dirigida hacia Fate…

Realmente ninguna de las dos solían discutir, y si lo hacían era por lo pervertida que la rubia solía ser, sin embargo, Nanoha ya le había dicho sobre controlarse frente a su hija, después de todo no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero Fate evitaba el tema con un beso o un abrazo. Esta vez la cobriza decidió hacer algo para detenerla… sin embargo, parece que no lo pensó bien ya que también a ella le afectaba… Ya se había acostumbrado a dormir abrazada a su rubia.

-Mou… ya no aguanto más- molesta por no poder dormir, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su esposa en el suelo… una mirada de confusión fue la que recibió la rubia- Fate-chan, ¿Por qué estás en el suelo? - la rubia se levantó con un poco de dificultad al ver a su mujer.

-Tenemos que comprar un sofá más cómodo- fue su respuesta. La cobriza quería reírse, pero ella estaba igual, su cama se sentía realmente incómoda sin su rubia en ella- ¿Te levantaste a tomar agua? - Nanoha empezó a jugar con sus dedos mirando a la rubia con ojos de cachorro.

-No puedo dormir sin ti- la mirada que Nanoha le dirigía a la rubia hizo que ésta sintiera un extraño temblor subir desde su estómago hasta su garganta, y no era la primera vez que le pasaba.

-Yo tampoco puedo dormir sin ti…- se acercó con una sonrisa y la atrajo de manera provocativa a su cuerpo- extraño tu cuerpo sobre el mío- dijo juntando sus frentes.

\- Yo también- Nanoha se había acostumbrado a dormir con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el de Fate, y ésta realmente no tenía quejas, amaba el olor del cabello de la cobriza y despertar con ella entre sus brazos, además de que el cuerpo de su esposa era más cálido que cualquier cobija.

-Déjame dormir contigo- suplicó acercando sus labios a los de su esposa.

-Mou, pero necesitas aprender a controlarte, y si te mimo vas a seguir haciéndolo- Fate empezó a besar la mejilla de su esposa- Fate-chan… ¿Me estás escuchando? - preguntó con un pequeño puchero.

-Si amor… pero es que… eres tan hermosa- decía entre besos acercándose a los labios de su cobriza- no puedo prometerlo… pero voy a intentar controlarme- lentamente, se acercó al labio inferior de su esposa y lo mordió suavemente para evitar lastimarla, Nanoha subió sus manos lentamente hasta las mejillas de Fate y las acarició con los pulgares.

-Supongo que me conformo con que lo intentes- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, igual a la que muestran los niños cuando son mimados. Fate enserio amaba con todo su ser a su esposa- vamos a dormir- dijo la cobriza sin querer soltar a la rubia.

-Como tú ordenes mi bella cobriza- antes de que Nanoha pudiera separarse, la rubia la cargo estilo nupcial y se encaminó a su habitación, la cobriza solo rodeo el cuello de su esposa y acomodo su cabeza en su pecho… al cruzar la habitación, Fate cerró la puerta con el pie y luego se dirigió hacia la cama para recostar a su mujer con cuidado. En vez de acostarse al lado de su esposa, la rubia se acomodo sobre ella utilizando sus brazos como soporte para no dejarle todo su peso, solo sus entrepiernas se estaban tocando sobre la ropa.

-F-Fate-chan… - la nombrada calló a la cobriza con un apasionado beso. Lentamente llevo su mano a la camisa y la desabotono para luego romper el beso con una pequeña mordida, bajo hasta su pecho desnudo y se concentró en complacer a su mujer - F-Fate… espera…- Nanoha ya había tenido el presentimiento de que Fate se iba a poner juguetona, después de todo ella era la única que podía leer perfectamente la mirada de la rubia, y no era la primera vez que Fate empezaba a hacerle el amor tan repentinamente, pero por supuesto que Nanoha no se quejaba, le encantaba la forma en la que la rubia le demostraba lo mucho que la amaba. La cobriza se mordía el labio para evitar gemir, sus manos automáticamente se dirigieron a la cabeza de su esposa y hacían un poco de presión para evitar que la rubia se detuviera.

-Nanoha... estás realmente deliciosa- Fate siempre se encargaba de comunicarle a su esposa lo mucho que le gustaba hacerle el amor, lo cual a Nanoha le fascinaba oír.

-Mmm... qui-quiero sentirte más… - pidió entrecortadamente. La rubia detuvo sus movimientos con la boca en los pechos y bajó rápidamente, le quitó el pantalón y se bajó un momento de la cama para desnudarse completamente… _''Está claro que esta noche no voy a dormir''_ pensó Nanoha al ver a su esposa desnuda.

-Espero que no tengas mucho sueño, amor- decía mientras volvía a la cama y se acercaba a besarla- porque no te voy a dejar dormir- susurro al separarse.

La mano de Fate bajo hasta la entrepierna de la cobriza y solo jugó unos segundos antes de introducir dos dedos provocando que su esposa soltara un gran gemido. Los dedos de la rubia entraban y salían con rapidez, Nanoha intentaba evitar gemir para no despertar a su hija. La rubia queriendo probar más, bajo hasta el centro de Nanoha sin dejar de hacer los movimientos con su mano, con su boca se encargó de darle más placer a su bella cobriza, su lengua se movía lo más rápido que podía, le encantaba hacer sentir bien a su esposa, le encantaba hacerle el amor, escuchar su nombre entre gemidos, sentir los rasguños por el placer en su espalda, le fascinaba saber que Nanoha de verdad lo estaba disfrutando…

-F-Fate… Fate… te amo… - decía entre jadeos y gemidos, Nanoha estaba cerca de acabar y la rubia lo sabía, así que movió su mano un poco más rápido para darle más placer- estoy... cerca…-

-Adelante amor… hazlo… - un pequeño temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Nanoha seguido de un fuerte gemido por el cual la cobriza rogaba que no despertara a su hija… Fate saco sus dedos y se encargó de limpiar todo con la lengua- Nanoha, me encanta tu sabor… Mi vida, sabes divino…- la cobriza sonrojada por las palabras de su mujer, inhalaba y exhalaba aire rápido intentando volver a su respiración normal.

-M-Mou… Fate-chan... siempre haces lo mismo- dijo todavía con un poco de dificultad. La rubia subió de nuevo para besarla.

-Pero nunca te niegas, mi amor- Nanoha miró avergonzada hacia otro lado un momento.

-S-sabes que es porque me gusta- Fate sonrió con ese brillo en sus ojos que siempre se mostraba cuando veía a su cobriza.

-Dios mío… te amo tanto Nanoha- volvió a besarla. La cobriza envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia, queriendo profundizar más el beso.

-Yo también te amo… - susurro contra sus labios- ahora, vamos a dormir- pidió tranquilamente, recibiendo una pequeña risa como respuesta- ¿Por qué te ríes? - pregunto, sin entender la risa de su esposa.

-Mi amor… todavía no hemos terminado- los ojos de Nanoha se abrieron más al escuchar eso.

\- ¿Q-Qué?... Espera. Pero… ¡Ah!... - gimió al sentir el centro de su esposa tocar el suyo - t-tú de verdad… no tienes límites - Fate empezó a moverse lentamente sobre su esposa con una gran sonrisa.

-Es porque te amo… eres mi todo Nanoha… - decía entre jadeos- estoy verdaderamente agradecida contigo porque me robaste la ropa aquel día… y tuve que vengarme con la miel… agradezco a todos esos momentos... gracias a esos momentos estamos aquí, haciendo el amor- hablaba mientras tomaba más velocidad. Nanoha escuchaba todo lo que Fate le decía y le encantaba… - si nunca me hubieras odiado… tal vez, ni siquiera estuviera aquí…- la cobriza al escuchar eso, calló a su esposa con un beso.

-No es cierto… nunca te odie… siento que no importa cómo nos hayamos conocido... igual me hubiera enamorado de ti… - la rubia vio esa sonrisa que tanto amaba y no pudo evitar sonreír también.

-D-Dicen que del odio… nace el amor…- los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y las respiraciones más agitadas.

-Mmm… E-eso no es cierto… cállate y bésame- pidió jalándola hacia ella para fundirse en un beso verdaderamente apasionado… Fate intentó moverse más rápido mientras se besaban y soltaban gemidos ahogados entre besos.

-Te… Te amo… te amo…- decía sintiéndose al borde del orgasmo.

-Yo... te amo mas… - luego de dos embestidas más, las dos llegaron al orgasmo juntas… Fate comenzó a dar besos por todo el rostro de su esposa- te amo… te amo… - una sonrisa adorno el rostro de Nanoha al escucharla… quería decirle también lo mucho que la amaba, pero todavía no había recuperado todo el aire… luego de unos cuantos segundos, la rubia pregunto- ¿Ya estas mejor? -

-Sip…- miró a su rubia con una sonrisa, una que solo Fate podía sacarle- también te amo, Fate-chan, con todo mi corazón… - la nombrada sonrió y se acercó a la oreja de su esposa para susurrarle.

-Te voy a hacer el amor toda la noche… - Fate pudo escuchar cuando la cobriza tragó pesado y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

-E-eres tan tú- dijo sonrojada y con un puchero.

-Y así me amas... -

-Eso sin dudas - la rubia se mordió el labio intentando formular una pregunta, y luego de unos segundos hablo.

-Amor… lo he estado pensando y… ¿Te gustaría tener otro hijo? - los ojos de la cobriza brillaron de alegría y abrazó y besó a su esposa con todo el amor que tenía.

\- ¡Me vuelves loca Fate Testarossa! - dijo emocionada dando vueltas en la cama para cambiar de posición y subirse en las caderas de la rubia.

-Y tu a mi… Nanoha Takamachi de Testarossa- dijo sonriente y otro beso más que inició otra roda de pasión… _''Sip, va a ser una larga noche…''_ pensaron al unísono.

Que bueno que Vivio tenía el sueño pesado, porque el ruido que hacían sus madres se podía escuchar hasta la cocina…

 **Fin…Finito… (OBO)**

 **Primero que todo, quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza, porque es que dios mío, es la primera vez que tardo tanto, pero no importa, siempre termino lo que empiezo y eso es lo que importa… lo que pasa es que mis dos computadoras se dañaron por que una chica inocentemente hermosa las dejó caer… ósea yio XD… y he estado también muy ocupada, además de que ahora estoy escribiendo otra historia loca… espero la proxima les vaya a gustaaaaaar… para los que ya han leído mis historias, saben que tengo ideas locas XD…**

 **Muchas gracias por la espera y el apoyooo… los extrañe un montón…**

 **LostNeko120** **, Lamento no poder escribir tanto de Hayate y Carim, pero te prometo que en mi próxima historia si habrá más sobre la pareja ya que de hecho ellas tienen un rol un poco importante en ella… y respondiendo a tu pregunta, pues naci en Caracas**

 **NOS VEMOS PRONTOOOO QUERIDOS LECTORES… (ESO ESPERO)**


End file.
